Thorongil
by Athelassa
Summary: Aragorns Wanderjahre. Was bei Tolkien nur in wenigen Zeilen beschrieben wird, ist hier ausführlicher erzählt. Aragorns Zeit in Gondor, als Heerführer und Vertrauter des Statthalters.
1. Ankunft in Minas Tirith

**Thorongil**

****

Von Athelas (oder halt Athelassa hier auf ff.net… J)

Zusammenfassung: Aragorns Wanderjahre. Was bei Tolkien nur in wenigen Zeilen niedergeschrieben wurde, wird hier ausführlicher erzählt. Dies ist die Geschichte über seine Zeit in Gondor, zuerst als einfacher Soldat, später als erster Heeresführer, und es handelt auch von seiner Beziehung zur Statthalterfamilie.

Genre: Abenteuer/Drama (Non-Slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Leider habe ich Herr der Ringe mitsamt seinen genialen Charakteren nicht selbst erfunden, das ganze HdR-Universum gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich brauche seine Figuren nur zum Spass und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
  
Status: Work in Progress  
  
Feedback: athelassahotmail.com (oder ihr könnt mir natürlich auch einfach ein Review hier hinterlassen…)

****

**Kapitel 1 – Ankunft in Minas Tirith**

****

Die weisse Stadt. Ein Sinnbild des Reinen und Unverdorbenen in einer immer düsterer werdenden Welt. Eine strahlende Festung in mitten der unruhigen See.

So empfand es der einsame Reiter, der bei Morgengrauen auf einem Hügel sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und zum ersten Mal seinen Blick auf die hellen Mauern und Dächer von Minas Tirith legte.

Thorongil hielt überwältigt den Atem an und legte Felaróf abwesend eine Hand auf die dunkle Mähne, während er jedes Detail der Weissen Stadt für immer in seinen Geist zu prägen versuchte.

Sein Erbe.

Bereits jetzt verspürte er eine innige Liebe zu dieser prächtigen Stadt und er fühlte, dass er hierher gehörte. Als hätte er nach endlosem Herumirren im düsteren Wald endlich den blauen Himmel zwischen den Bäumen entdeckt.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Thorongils müdes Gesicht und mit sanftem Schenkeldruck überredete er Felaróf zu einem zügigen Schritt. Der dunkelbraune Hengst schnaubte, gehorchte aber trotz seiner Erschöpfung augenblicklich. Thorongil streichelte dem treuen Ross zärtlich über den Hals. Felaróf war ihm als Abschiedsgeschenk von König Thengel überreicht worden als Dank für seinen achtjährigen Dienst im Lande Rohan. Der König hatte seinen Heerführer nur ungern ziehen lassen, denn Thorongil war nicht nur unter den Soldaten, sondern auch bei Thengel beliebt gewesen.

Allmählich erhellten die ersten zögerlichen Sonnenstrahlen die Landschaft und tauchten die Mauern der Weissen Stadt in ein rötliches Licht. Ein leichter Wind spielte mit Thorongils dunklem Haar, als er langsam den Hügel hinunterritt.

Die vergangenen paar Tage allein in der Wildnis hatten alte Gefühle von seiner Jugend in Bruchtal und von seinen Jahren als Waldläufer des Nordens hervorgerufen. Nach so langer Zeit, welche er ständig in Gegenwart vieler Menschen verbracht hatte, kam ihm die Stille des Waldes wie ein Segen vor. Es war, als könne er nun endlich wieder frei Atem holen. Nicht dass die Zeiten schlecht gewesen wären, als er an der Spitze von hunderten von tüchtigen Männern in die Schlacht geritten war und sie siegreich wieder herausgeführt hatte, aber trotzdem genoss er die neu gewonnene Freiheit in vollen Zügen. Als er die frische Waldluft tief einatmete und seinen Umhang gegen die Kälte des Morgens enger um sich schlang, kehrte für einen Moment Streicher in ihm zurück. Er lächelte und summte ein längst vergessen geglaubtes elbisches Lied vor sich hin. Dann schüttelte er seine dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht, blickte erneut auf die Stadt vor ihm und lenkte Felaróf entschlossen darauf zu.

Das grosse Tor war so früh am Morgen noch verschlossen, aber ein kleineres Tor nebenan war geöffnet. Vier übernächtigt aussehende Wachen standen im Torbogen und stützten sich auf ihre Speere. Sobald sie aber den Reiter erblickten, waren alle Spuren der Müdigkeit verschwunden. Mit erhobenen Speeren verstellten sie ihm den Weg.

"Halt, Fremder! Was führt dich zu so früher Stunde nach Minas Tirith?"

Thorongil nahm leicht die Zügel auf und brachte Felaróf einige Schritte vor den Wachen zum Stehen.

"Ich bin hierher gekommen, um in die Heere Gondors zu treten."

Der älteste der vier Männer, der auch gleichzeitig der Befehlshaber zu sein schien, betrachtete den Neuankömmling aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Und weshalb wählst du diese frühe Morgenstunde, um hier aufzutauchen? Die Musterung findet erst um die Mittagszeit statt."

"Es war nicht meine Absicht, die hier geltenden Regeln zu missachten", antwortete Thorongil ruhig. "Ich komme direkt aus dem Königreich Rohan und kenne mich mit den Sitten Gondors nicht aus. Ich war viele Tage unterwegs und konnte meine Ungeduld kaum zügeln, hierher zu gelangen und die Weisse Stadt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Ich habe schon viel davon gehört."

Die misstrauischen Züge auf dem Gesicht der Wache glätteten sich und ein mildes Lächeln trat an ihre Stelle.

"Dann siehst du zum ersten Mal Minas Tirith? Das rückt die Sache natürlich in ein anderes Licht."

Der Mann übergab seinem Kollegen den Speer und trat an Felarófs Seite.

"Mein Name ist Ulrad", stellte er sich vor, als Thorongil abgestiegen war. "Komm ich zeige dir wo du dein Pferd einstellen kannst und wo du dich bis zur Musterung etwas ausruhen kannst. Du siehst müde aus."

Thorongil blinzelte, überrascht von der plötzlichen Freundlichkeit des Mannes und er bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken. Zusammen gingen sie durch die schlafende Stadt.

"Eigentlich wären um diese Zeit bereits viele Leute bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit", sagte Ulrad beiläufig. "Aber gestern Abend gab der Statthalter ein Fest zu Ehren der neuen Soldaten. Es ist hier eine Art Tradition am Vorabend der ersten Musterung zu feiern und meistens ist die ganze Stadt eingeladen. Gondor ist stolz auf seine Armee."

Thorongil nickte abwesend. Die weissen Häuser und die üppigen Parke zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Die Strassen waren aus demselben hellen Stein wie der Rest der Stadt und alles schien sauber und strahlend. Vor ihm erhob sich der Turm von Ecthelion hoch in den Himmel hinauf, als wolle er es mit Manwe persönlich aufnehmen. Die Morgensonne liess ihn wie ein Juwel funkeln und glänzen. Thorongil konnte gar nicht anders als die prächtige Stadt zu bestaunen. In seiner Kindheit hatte er in Bruchtal oft Bilder der Stadt gesehen und später hatte er manchmal sogar von ihr geträumt. Doch Minas Tirith jetzt mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen übertraf all seine Erwartungen und liess ihn in einer Art von Unwirklichkeit zurück.

Thorongil war so in seiner Faszination versunken, dass er beinahe in Ulrad hineingelaufen wäre, als dieser auf einmal stehen blieb, um an seine Seite zu gelangen.

"Ich habe dich noch gar nicht nach deinem Namen gefragt", bemerkte Ulrad und musterte das Gesicht des anderen Mannes mit neugierigen Blicken.

"Man nennt mich Thorongil."

Ulrads Augen wurden gross als er den vertrauten Namen hörte und sein Blick fiel augenblicklich auf die sternförmige Brosche an Thorongils Umhang als suche er Bestätigung für das, was er eben gehört hatte.

"Thorongil? Dann bist du der erfolgreiche Heerführer von König Thengel von Rohan?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte verlegen.

"Ich sehe, dass mein Name meiner Person vorauseilt."

"Man erzählt sich hier viel über deine Taten in unserem Nachbarland. Wie zum Beispiel dein Sieg über die Dunländer. Aber sag nun, Freund, was willst du in Minas Tirith?"

"Wie ich schon sagte", antwortete Thorongil bestimmt. "Ich stelle mich in den Dienst Ecthelions II."

Ulrad schwieg für einen Augenblick und sagte dann nachdenklich: "Du wirst deinen Rang als Heerführer nicht behalten können, sondern wirst wieder als einfacher Soldat anfangen müssen."

Thorongil lachte leise auf.

"Glaub mir, Ulrad, ich bin froh darüber. Denn andere Männer zu führen, bedeutet eine grosse Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Mir kann es nur Recht sein, diese Verantwortung für einen Moment abzugeben."

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie vor den Ställen ankamen.

"So, hier kannst du dein Pferd einstellen", sagte Ulrad und liess seinen Blick bewundernd über Felaróf gleiten. "Ein schönes Tier."

Thorongil löste den Sattelgurt und hob den Sattel vom Rücken des Pferdes.

"Ja, Felaróf ist mein einziges Andenken an meine Zeit in Rohan. König Thengel hat mich ihn selbst ausbilden lassen und Felaróf hat mir all die Jahre über treu gedient."

Eine plötzliche Traurigkeit schlich sich in Thorongils Herz als er an Rohan und an Thengel zurückdachte. Er hatte sich auf Anhieb gut mit dem König verstanden und Thengel war weitaus mehr gewesen als nur sein Gebieter. Ein Vater und ein Freund. Auch mit den Rohirrim war er gut ausgekommen, besonders mit Éomund von der Ostfold. Zusammen hatten sie viele Schlachten geschlagen und sich gegenseitig den Rücken gedeckt. Es tat weh, als er an den Abschied von seinem Freund zurückdachte.

Ein leises Schnauben und ein Stups in seine Seite brachten Thorongil aus seinen Gedanken. Er murmelte Felaróf einige Worte in der Sprache der Rohirrim zu und streichelte die samtigen Nüstern des treuen Hengstes, bevor er ihn in den Stall führte. Als er wieder heraustrat, wartete dort Ulrad auf ihn und führte ihn in die Kaserne.

"Hier, für die Zeit bis am Mittag kommst du noch in den Genuss, ein Zimmer für dich alleine zu haben", sagte Ulrad und stiess die Tür zu einem kleinen Raum am Ende des Ganges auf. "Wasser um dich zu waschen und Essen findest du unten."

Er nickte Thorongil kurz zu, bevor er auf den Gang hinaustrat und die Türe hinter sich zuzog. Für einen Augenblick stand dieser einfach nur da und genoss die Stille des Raumes mit geschlossenen Augen. Müde seufzend schlug er sie wieder auf und warf sein Reisebündel in eine Ecke des winzigen Raumes. Es stand nur ein einziges Möbelstück in dem Zimmer und das war das Bett. Thorongil störte jedoch die Spärlichkeit des Raumes überhaupt nicht, er fand nur, dass das Bett unheimlich verlockend aussah. Langsam löste er den Gurt mit seinem Schwert von der Hüfte, verschwendete aber ansonsten keine Zeit damit, seine vor Dreck starrenden Kleider auszuziehen.

Das Bett quietschte bedenklich, als sich Thorongil darauf niederliess, aber auch das war ihm egal. Die Wahrheit war, dass der Gedanke an Minas Tirith ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte, seit er Rohan verlassen hatte. Es hatte ihn weder gut schlafen, noch lange rasten lassen und so war er früher als erwartet in der Stadt angekommen. Aber die anstrengende Reise hatte ihn erschöpft und da er nun endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war, bereitete sich eine Müdigkeit in ihm aus, die er selten zuvor gespürt hatte.

Schwerfällig streckte er sich auf dem schmalen Bett aus und war schon eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf überhaupt das Kissen berührte.

TBC


	2. Ein neuer Anfang in einer fremdem Stadt

**Pemaroth: Danke fürs Komliment! Jetzt krieg ich gleich auch noch die Gelegenheit, dir ebenfalls für das Review auf fanfiktion.de für „Ich will diese Macht nicht" zu danken. =) Meine kleine Anmerkung am Schluss sollte eigentlich nicht ganz so weinerlich und bemitleidenswert rauskommen, aber irgendwie ist sie es dann trotzdem geworden… etwasschäm Ist mir erst nachher aufgefallen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob da tatsächlich noch wer mitgelesen hat… =) **

**ithilya: Danke auch dir! Hihi, du hast mich durchschaut, bin durchaus eine ziemliche Aragorn-Verehrerin… g Wer will schon geschniegelte Elben haben, wenn man schmutzige Waldläufer bekommen kann…? g**

**Zu deinem Review: Ich habe mich total darüber gefreut! Ich bin manchmal auch skeptisch wenn jemand ein besonders heikles oder schwieriges Thema auswählt und kann so deine anfänglichen Ängste gut verstehen. So fühle ich mich umso mehr geehrt, dass dir die Geschichte bis hier gefallen hat.**

**Ich habe mir absichtlich dieses Thema ausgewählt, weil es einmal etwas völlig anderes als die übrigen Slash- oder Legolas-Romance-Stories ist. Ich interessiere mich sowieso für Hintergrundgeschichten und die von Aragorn hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen.**

**Falls du dich auch einmal entscheidest, von Aragorn als Thorongil zu schreiben, dann würde ich das liebend gern lesen!**

**Danke noch einmal für das Reviews, solche Kommentare versüssen einen wirklich den Tag! strahl**

**Kapitel 2 – Ein neuer Anfang in einer fremden Stadt**

Ein unablässiges Klopfen weckte ihn aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Leise seufzend rollte sich Thorongil auf den Rücken und schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt, eine steinerne Decke, anstatt der vertrauten Holzbalken über sich zu sehen. Bevor er jedoch seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Ein schmaler Junge von höchstens zehn Jahren streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Herr, die Musterung beginnt in wenigen Minuten unten auf dem Übungsplatz. Mir wurde aufgetragen, nach Euch zu sehen, da ihr Euch noch nicht auf dem Platz zeigtet."

Thorongil blinzelte einige Male, bis schliesslich sein müder Verstand begriff, was gerade gesagt wurde. Ein Schwall von zwergischen Flüchen brach hervor und Thorongil rappelte sich hastig hoch. Als er an sich herabsah, bemerkte er, dass er noch immer in seinen vor Dreck starrenden Kleidern steckte, und er fluchte erneut. Erst jetzt sah er, dass der Botenjunge noch immer in der Türe stand und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Thorongil grinste schief.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es bereits so spät ist. Du kannst gehen."

Der Junge nickte hastig und floh dann aus dem Zimmer, während Thorongil hektisch seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

‚_Was für einen wundervollen ersten Anblick ich wohl abgeben werde! Aber die Zeit reicht nicht, um mich zu waschen und auch das Essen muss bis später warten',_ dachte er sich mit knurrendem Magen. Schnell schnallte er sich das Schwert um die Hüfte und war mit wenigen Schritten auf dem Gang draussen. Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge konnte er gar nicht anders, als noch einmal den Kopf über sich selbst zu schütteln. Er war sonst nie einer gewesen, der regelmässig verschlief, im Gegenteil. Er kam auf lange Zeit mit wenig Schlaf aus ohne etwas seiner Aufmerksamkeit einzubüssen. Die Strapazen der Reise jedoch hatten sein Äusserstes gefordert und er fühlte sich trotz der wenigen Stunden Schlaf noch immer müde.

_‚Das ist nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung für eine erste Musterung',_ dachte Thorongil und eilte auf den Hof hinaus. _‚Ich hoffe, dass weder der Statthalter noch sein Sohn anwesend sein werden.'_

Doch seine Hoffnungen erwiesen sich als vergebens. Neben den rund zweihundert Männern jeden Alters, die mit nervöser Anspannung auf den Beginn der Musterung warteten, befanden sich auch der Statthalter Ecthelion II und sein Sohn Denethor auf dem riesigen Platz. Letzterer war erster Heerführer der Heere von Gondor und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen, sich die neuen Rekruten selbst anzuschauen.

Als Thorongil als einer der letzten hastig den Platz beschritt, schüttelte Denethor missbilligend den Kopf. Sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in den des ehemaligen Heerführers von Rohan und als dieser weder den Kopf senkte noch seinen Blick abwandte, sagte Denethor eisig: "Disziplin ist die erste Lektion, die ihr zu lernen habt. Und zu Disziplin gehört auch ein Teilgebiet, welches sich Pünktlichkeit nennt. Einige von euch scheinen noch etwas Mühe damit zu haben. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie man es fertig bringt, bereits bei der ersten Musterung zu spät zu kommen."

"Sei nicht zu streng mit ihnen, mein Sohn", erwiderte Ecthelion milde und trat von hinten an Denethor heran. "Sie werden bestimmt noch genügend Gelegenheit haben, sich deiner als würdig zu erweisen."

Der Blick des ersten Heerführers von Gondor wich während dem Gespräch kein einziges Mal von Thorongils Gesicht. Als er antwortete, trat ein dünnes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr."

Bevor er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte, schickte er Thorongil noch einmal einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln und es war schliesslich Denethor, der zuerst wegschaute.

_‚Immerhin',_ dachte Thorongil bei sich, _‚vermag er mich mit diesem Blick nicht einzuschüchtern. Denethor hat zwar einen durchdringenden Blick, aber an Elrond, den Herrn von Bruchtal, kommt er nie heran.'_

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an seinen Ziehvater zurückdachte. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, in den Boden zu versinken, wenn Elrond ihn mit diesem strengen Blick angestarrt hatte.

_‚Aber er hatte da wohl so seine Gründe...'_

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als er an seine zahlreichen Streiche mit den Zwillingen zusammen dachte. Man sagte den Elben zwar Alterslosigkeit nach, aber Thorongil war sich sicher, seinem Ziehvater einige graue Haare beschert zu haben. Er war bei weitem kein einfaches Kind gewesen und die Vorstellung daran, wie sehr er den auf Ruhe und Harmonie ausgelegten Haushalt von Bruchtal auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, liess das Blut in seine Wangen schiessen. Ohne überlegen zu müssen, hätte er sofort an die Dutzend Streiche aufzählen können, in die er verwickelt gewesen war. Zu Dritt hatten sie oft ganz Imladris in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

Thorongil spürte deutlich den Stich von Wehmut in seiner Brust, den diese Erinnerungen hervorrief. Es war nun mehr als acht Jahre her, seit er seine Familie und sein Zuhause das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Acht Jahre, gefüllt mit dem Leid und dem Schrecken des Krieges, in denen er oft an Elrond, seine Brüder und natürlich auch an Gilraen, seine Mutter, gedacht hatte. Er spürte jedoch, dass die Zeit der Kämpfe und des Krieges für ihn noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Während Thorongil noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, gingen die Ausbilder durch die Reihen der zukünftigen Soldaten und prüften sie auf ihr Geschick im Umgang mit dem Schwert und mit Pfeil und Bogen. Die Ausbilder gingen nicht gerade sanft mit ihren neuen Schützlingen um und kaum einer konnte sich nur ansatzweise gegen die Soldaten bewähren. Danach wurden sie in verschiedene Stärkeklassen eingeteilt. Unter den 200 Rekruten gab es Männer jedes Könnens, von Bauernjungen, die noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatten, bis zu den Söhnen von Soldaten, welche die Klinge schon fast so sicher wie ihre Ausbilder zu führen vermochten.

Die zierliche Gestalt einer jungen Frau fiel Thorongil plötzlich mitten in den Reihen der Männer auf. Ihre dunklen Haare fielen ihr andauernd ins Gesicht, als sie verbissen mit einem der Ausbilder kämpfte und zusehends verlor. Sie hatte weder genügend Kraft um sich gegen den viel grösseren Mann zu wehren noch besass sie besonderes Talent. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf, auch wenn sie bereits zum dritten Mal im Dreck lag.

Ihr Ausbilder stand über ihr und brüllte sie an, endlich aufzustehen. Ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen, erhob sie sich erneut und kämpfte weiter.

Thorongil wunderte sich, weshalb wohl eine Frau zur Musterung zu gelassen worden war. Es war sonst nicht üblich in Gondor, dass Frauen mitkämpften. Es war zwar früher in den Tagen der Not öfters vorgekommen, dass Frauen in der Schwertkunst unterrichtet wurden und auch an der Seite ihrer Männer kämpften, aber diese Tradition war über die Jahre verloren gegangen.

_‚Vielleicht steht es doch schlechter um Gondor, als ich gedacht habe. Sie brauchen jeden, der kämpfen kann und will.'_

Nach einiger Zeit kam schliesslich auch Thorongil an die Reihe. Ein Mann um die vierzig stand vor ihm in der glänzenden Rüstung eines höheren Offiziers von Gondor. Der weisse Baum auf der Brustplatte des Mannes funkelte in der Sonne. Der Ausbilder mass Thorongils schmutzige und zerschlissene Erscheinung mit einem herablassenden Blick.

"Immerhin trägst du eine Waffe bei dir", war die Zusammenfassung der eingehenden Betrachtung und der Ausbilder zog sein Schwert. Er bedeutete Thorongil, das Gleiche zu tun. Als aber aus der unscheinbaren Scheide die blitzende Klinge eines kostbaren elbischen Schwertes hervorschoss, schnappte der Ausbilder überrascht nach Luft. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, aber dann hatte er sich bereits wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Die elbische Klinge macht aus dir noch lange keinen Schwertmeister", sagte er abschätzig als er die fremd anmutenden, in der Klinge eingravierten Runen betrachtete, nahm dann sein eigenes Schwert in beide Hände und spreizte die Beine ein wenig. "Zeig mir was du kannst!"

Und damit griff er an. Thorongil parierte die ersten paar Schläge mühelos, hielt sich aber zurück, bis sich seine verhärteten Muskeln etwas lösten. Der Ausbilder liess seine Hiebe in immer schnellerer Abfolge auf Thorongil niederprasseln. Er merkte jedoch rasch, dass sein Gegner die Schläge nur halbherzig blockte und seinerseits keine Angriffe führte. Ein verärgertes Zischen kam über die Lippen des Ausbilders, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass der andere nur mit ihm spielte. Mit einer Schnelligkeit die selbst Thorongil verblüffte, wirbelte er herum und führte den Ausfall nach Thorongils Seite mit aller Kraft durch. Mit Befriedigung bemerkte der Offizier, dass sein Gegner nur mit Mühe sein Schwert hochreissen konnte und dadurch stolperte.

Thorongil sprang einige Schritte zurück, als das Schwert seines Angreifers nur knapp vor seinem Gesicht hinabsauste. Er wischte sich den Schweiss vom Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn.

_‚Nun gut, wenn er gerne richtig kämpfen will, soll es mir auch Recht sein.'_

Thorongil liess sein Schwert zweimal prüfend durch die Luft kreisen, bevor er angriff. Seine Hiebe waren elegant, aber kraftvoll und er führte die Klinge mit einer Präzision, gegen die sein Gegner keine Chance hatte. Immer weiter trieb er den Ausbilder zurück, der die Hiebe nur noch knapp abwehren konnte. Schliesslich brachte Thorongil ihn in einem unkonzentrierten Augenblick mit einem Tritt aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der andere Mann taumelte und ein letzter Schlag genügte, um ihm das Schwert aus der Hand zu prellen.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, in der nur das harsche Atmen der beiden Gegner zu hören war. Thorongil blickte auf und sah, dass alle anderen auf dem Platz ihre Waffen gesenkt hatten und ihnen zuschauten. Der Ausbilder richtete sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf und Thorongil bückte sich nach dem Schwert. Eine leichte Verbeugung folgte der Geste, als er dem Ausbilder das Schwert anbot. Dieser nahm es in eine Hand, einen verlegenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Gut gemacht, Soldat", presste er hervor. "Wie ist dein Name?"

Thorongil antwortete nicht sofort, sondern wartete, bis sich alle anderen Männer auf dem Platz wieder ihrem eigenen Kampf gewidmet hatten. Dann gab er wahrheitsgemäss Antwort. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag beobachtete er, welch verblüffende Reaktionen die Nennung seines Namens auslöste. Unglauben, danach langsames Erkennen spiegelten sich auf dem Gesicht des Ausbilders.

"Kein Wunder, dass du so gut im Umgang mit dem Schwert bist, Junge", meinte er schliesslich und klopfte Thorongil anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Dein Name hört man hier oft, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich dabei um einen so jungen Burschen wie dich handelt. Ich habe einen Sohn in deinem Alter, der heute auch zum ersten Mal hier ist. Er wird dieses Jahr fünfundzwanzig."

Thorongil klärte den Mann nicht darüber auf, dass er in Tat und Wahrheit bereits vierunddreissig Jahre alt war und somit nur wenige Jahre jünger als der Ausbilder selbst. Das Blut der Númenórer und damit der Elben, das in seinen Adern floss, liessen ihn viel jünger wirken als er in Wirklichkeit war. Würde er dem Mann aber sein wahres Alter verraten, dann würde das bestimmt zu angeregten Diskussionen führen und das wollte er wenn möglich vermeiden.

Der Ausbilder klopfte ihm noch einmal kräftig auf den Rücken, dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Statthalter hinüber. Als Thorongil sein Schwert in der Scheide verschwinden liess, beobachtete er, wie Ecthelion während des kurzen Wortwechsels mit dem Ausbilder einige Male zu ihm hinüber blickte. Schliesslich hatte Thorongil diese Geheimnistuerei satt und er begegnete dem Blick des Statthalters ohne zu blinzeln, bevor er den Kopf einmal zum Gruss nickte. Überrascht sah er, wie der andere Mann lächelte und ihn mit einer Hand hinüberwinkte.

"Ich grüsse Euch, mein Gebieter", sagte Thorongil und liess sich vor dem Statthalter auf ein Knie nieder. Diese Geste schien Ecthelion zu belustigen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Bitte, Thorongil, erhebe dich. Eine einfache Verbeugung genügt vollständig. Oder lässt König Thengel seine Untertanen immer vor sich im Dreck knien?"

Ecthelions Stimme war angenehm tief und ruhig, auch wenn die Belustigung deutlich daraus herauszuhören war. Thorongil hob die Augenbraue ein klein wenig bevor er sich erhob.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er, etwas vorsichtiger und überlegter als am Anfang. "Ich habe aber in meiner langjährigen Ausbildung gelernt, dass man immer Respekt vor seinem Gebieter zu zeigen hat."

Ecthelion lachte und in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert.

"Dass du Anstand und gute Manieren besitzt, das hast du jetzt jedenfalls bewiesen. Auch wenn man es dir auf den ersten Blick nicht ansieht."

Damit blickte er bedeutungsvoll auf Thorongils schmutzige und zerschlissene Kleidung. Matsch klebte noch an den Stiefeln und der eine Ärmel war bis zum Ellbogen aufgerissen. Thorongil schüttelte sich die verklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und hob stolz sein Kinn etwas an.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn ich Euch mit meinem Äusseren nicht gerade beeindrucke, mein Herr, aber ich habe die Zeit noch nicht gefunden, mich umzuziehen. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich das gerne bald nachholen."

Ecthelion schmunzelte, als er auf seinen neuen Soldaten zuging.

„Anscheinend besitzt du nicht nur Anstand sondern verfügst auch über eine gewisse Schlagfertigkeit. Ich dachte immer, König Thengel würde übertreiben als dich in den höchsten Tönen lobte aber du bist gerade auf dem besten Weg, mir diese Illusionen zu nehmen. Ausserdem erlaube ich dir, gleich nachdem du einen Übungsschuss mit dem Bogen ausgeführt hast, dich in deine Quartiere zurückzuziehen und dich vorzeigbar zu machen. Du scheinst es wirklich nötig zu haben."

Ecthelion blickte noch einmal mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln auf die völlig verdreckten Stiefel bevor sein Ton ernst wurde.

"Dennoch ist es mir lieber so, als wenn du in feinster Kleidung, jedoch ohne jeglichen Fähigkeiten hierher gekommen wärest. Dass du dein Schwert meisterlich beherrschst, das hast du heute bewiesen. Ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der mit solchem Talent und Können die Klinge führt. Sag mir, wer war dein Lehrmeister?"

Thorongil blickte auf, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, dem Blick des Statthalters zu begegnen. Diese Frage mit der Wahrheit zu beantworten, war unmöglich. Denn wenn er enthüllte, dass Elrond selbst und seine Söhne ihm die Schwertkunst beigebracht hatten, dann würde das Aufsehen erregen und Misstrauen erwecken. Es war äusserst ungewöhnlich, dass ein Elbenherr ein Menschenkind aufzog und so würden sofort unangenehme Fragen über seine Herkunft auftauchen. Die Zeit war noch nicht reif dafür, das spürte Thorongil deutlich.

"Wer mein Schwertmeister war, kann ich Euch nicht sagen, mein Herr, aber wisst, dass ich viele meiner Fähigkeiten in Rohan erworben habe."

Eine steile Frage stahl sich auf Ecthelions Stirn. Er hatte auch schon mit Thengel über Thorongil geredet und auch der schien so gut wie nichts von der Vergangenheit seines Heerführers zu wissen. Doch trotzdem hatte er nur Gutes über ihn gehört, nämlich dass Thorongil ein treuer und pflichtbewusster Soldat sei.

Mit einem Seufzen betrachtete der Statthalter den Mann vor sich.

"Es gefällt mir nicht besonders wenn man mir wichtige Dinge verheimlicht, vor allem nicht, wenn es sich um jemanden wie dich handelt, der seine Waffen so gut zu führen weiss wie du. Dennoch", fuhr Ecthelion fort und schnitt Thorongil auch gleich das Wort ab als dieser etwas einwenden wollte "dennoch respektiere ich deine Zurückhaltung solange du mir keinen Grund gibst, deine Loyalität in Frage zu stellen."

Thorongil hielt dem durchdringenden Blick stand.

"Solche Gründe wird es nicht geben, mein Herr."

"Ich bin beruhigt das zu hören", antwortete der Statthalter und entliess seinen neuen Soldaten mit einem Kopfnicken.

Thorongil kehrte nachdenklich auf den Übungsplatz zurück. Ecthelion erschien ihm als weiser Mann, der einen natürlichen Anteil an Misstrauen besass. Es gab genügend Leute, die sich ihr Brot als Spione verdienten und Gondor damit schadeten.

Der Ausbilder trat auf ihn zu, jede Spur von Überheblichkeit war von seinen Zügen gewichen.

"Du solltest noch einige Übungsschüsse mit dem Bogen machen, damit ich dein Geschick beurteilen kann."

Thorongil nickte. Seine Brüder hatten ihm nicht nur den Umgang mit dem Schwert sondern auch mit dem Bogen beigebracht. Obwohl er den Schwertkampf bevorzugte, war er bei weitem kein schlechter Schütze. Ruhig nahm er den dargebotenen Bogen und liess seine Finger versuchsweise über die Sehne gleiten, bevor er einen Pfeil nahm und auf das Ziel anlegte.

_‚Konzentriere dich nur auf das Ziel, die Umgebung spielt keine Rolle. Der Bogen ist dein Instrument, spiele es gut und mit Gefühl. Ziele immer etwas höher als du es eigentlich für nötig hältst, denn der Pfeil wird in der Luft nach unten gezogen.'_

Diese Ratschläge hörte er so deutlich in seinem Kopf, als stehe Elrond persönlich an seiner Seite und unterweise ihn das erste Mal in der Kunst des Bogenschiessens. Die runde Scheibe war nicht weit entfernt, höchstens zweihundert Fuss. Thorongil zielte und liess den Pfeil los. Beinahe gleichgültig beobachtete er, wie der Pfeil sicher das Ziel traf, dann reichte er dem Ausbilder den Bogen und wandte sich ab. Der Mann blickte zuerst auf den Bogen in seiner Hand, dann auf die Zielscheibe, bevor er bemerkte, dass Thorongil nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Hastig lief er ihm nach.

"Du schiesst gut. Wir werden erst später sagen können, in welcher Position wir dich einsetzen werden."

Als Thorongil nur nickte und ansonsten keine Anstalten machte, seine langen Schritte zu verlangsamen, rief der Ausbilder: "Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"

"Mich waschen und umziehen gehen. Mit der Bewilligung des Statthalters persönlich", antwortete Thorongil über seine Schulter hinweg. "Das, was ich schon lange hätte tun sollen."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Ausbilders ab und er blieb stehen. "Keine schlechte Idee."

Thorongil lachte leise auf, gab aber sonst mit keiner Geste zu verstehen, dass er den Kommentar gehört hatte.

_‚Das könnte genauso gut von Elladan oder Elrohir stammen.'_

Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und verliess den Übungsplatz.

TBC


	3. Einsamkeit

Cornelia: Danke für das Review! Es ist gut zu wissen, dass „mein" Aragorn buchgetreu hinüber kommt, denn ich wollte ihn nicht irgendwie verändern, sondern so übernehmen, wie Tolkien ihn in den Büchern beschrieben hat. Ich liebe die Bücher über alles und auch ich nerve mich manchmal ziemlich über die Leute, die einfach so mit den Charakteren herumpfuschen. Ausser in Parodien, da habe ich nichts dagegen.  
Das mit dem wahrheitsgemäss hat schon etwas, aber da habe ich mich nicht so sehr darauf geachtet. Nur habe ich mir halt auch vorgestellt, dass Thorongil tatsächlich für eine Weile sein richtiger Name und halt auch ein Teil seiner Identität war. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich immer Thorongil und nicht Aragorn schreibe, obwohl es ja eigentlich alles aus seiner Sicht erzählt wird.

Ithilya: Auch hier ein grosses Dankeschön! Ihr versüsst mir mit solchen Reviews wirklich den Tag! =) Ja, Aragorn ist ein komplexer Charakter und deshalb liebe ich ihn auch so sehr! Und ich bin auch ganz deiner Meinung, dass er sich enorm verändert hat, indem er durch all diese Prüfungen und langen Jahre des Krieges hindurch muss. In meiner Geschichte ist er nicht der Gleiche, den er später während der Zeit des Ringkrieges sein wird, aber ich versuche zu erzählen, wie es dazu kam. Ich stelle ihn mir als Thorongil weitaus unsicherer, aber auf eine Art auch idealistischer vor. Darüber werde ich noch schreiben, wenn die Geschichte voranschreitet.

Isildur: Danke auch hier für das Lob. Ja, die Story wird fortgesetzt. Ich kann kein regelmässiges Posten versprechen, da mir immer wieder das eine oder andere die Zeit stiehlt, aber ich versuche trotzdem, von Zeit zu Zeit wieder ein neues Kapitel zu liefern.

Pemaroth: Dankeschön! Hihi, auch hier finde ich es genial, dass dir mein Aragorn gefällt. Ich bin ja echt froh, dass du da ähnliche Vorstellungen wie ich hast. Ja, und das mir Denethor hat wirklich gleich super geklappt… Die zwei sind wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele… Naja, es wird noch so weitergehen… =)

So, und dann kommt hier Kapitel Drei. Es ist etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt.   
Danke noch einmal an alle fürs Reviewen, es freut mich zu hören, dass sie gut ankommt.

****

**Kapitel 3 – Einsamkeit**

Das heisse Wasser umfing ihn wie eine weiche Decke. Thorongil seufzte behaglich und lehnte sich zurück in der Badewanne. Es tat gut, den wochenalten Dreck von seinem Körper zu waschen. Egal was seine Brüder oder Legolas behaupteten, er genoss es dennoch, sauber zu sein.

Thorongil grinste und liess seinen Kopf unter Wasser sinken. Das Wasser hatte mittlerweile eine dunkelbraune, undefinierbare Farbe angenommen und Thorongil beschloss, dass er selbst wohl kaum mehr sauberer würde. Langsam trocknete er sich ab und schlüpfte dann in die für ihn vorgesehenen Kleider. Alle Soldaten trugen dieselbe Kleidung. Das Hemd und die Hose waren einfach geschnitten, doch der Stoff war angenehm weich.

So gekleidet verliess er das Bad und suchte dann seine neue Unterkunft auf. Schon von weitem hörte er laute Stimmen, als sich die Männer in ihren Zimmern bereits zu Gruppen zusammenschlossen. Die Türe zu dem Raum, in dem er in nächster Zeit wohnen würde, stand weit offen. Wie das vorherige Zimmer war auch dieses hier klein und spärlich eingerichtet. Thorongil zählte zwölf Betten und einige Truhen. Und ein genauerer Blick sagte ihm, dass alle anderen elf Männer bereits anwesend waren. Halt, das heisst zehn Männer und eine Frau. Die zierliche junge Frau von vorhin auf dem Übungsplatz war ebenfalls in dieses Zimmer eingeteilt worden. Sie stand abseits von den Männern, die ihr den Rücken zudrehten, und sah etwas verloren aus. Ein dicker Vorhang schützte ihr Bett vor den Blicken ihrer männlichen Zimmergenossen und sollte ihr wohl etwas Würde lassen. Der Vorhang war aber zurückgeschlagen und der wütende Blick, mit dem die junge Frau den Vorhang anstarrte, verriet ihm, dass sie mit dieser Idee von Geschlechterteilung gar nicht zufrieden war. Ihre dunklen Augen hatten zwar einiges von ihrem Feuer von vorhin verloren, was noch mehr durch ihre müde Haltung und den Kratzer auf ihrer Stirn betont wurde, aber dennoch hielt sie ihr Kinn stolz erhoben.

Thorongil schaute sich um und sah, dass nur noch das Bett abseits neben ihr gleich vor dem Vorhang frei war. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend betrat er das Zimmer und lenkte sogleich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"He, stimmt es dass du von Rohan hierher gekommen bist? Das Gerücht geht um, dass du Heerführer Thorongil persönlich bist!"

Der junge Mann, der gesprochen hatte, lachte und es war ihm anzusehen dass er diesen Gerüchten keinen Glauben schenkte. Die anderen stimmten ein.

"Eigentlich würde ich nicht glauben was man sich so alles erzählt", erwiderte Thorongil und warf seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aufs Bett, "aber in diesem Fall stimmt es. Ja, ich bin aus Rohan gekommen und mein Name ist tatsächlich Thorongil. Nur frage ich mich langsam, was man sich hier so alles über mich erzählt, denn jeder scheint mich zu kennen. Das kann unmöglich alles von meinem Dienst her sein."

Der junge Mann grinste.

"Ach, man erzählt sich da so einiges. Du habest Gefallen an Théodwyn, der Tochter des Königs gefunden und seiest deshalb vom Dienst verwiesen worden."

Thorongil musste sich beherrschen, den Mann nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Théodwyn war die Frau seines guten Freundes Éomund und er hatte nie auch nur daran gedacht, sie zu verführen. Erstens einmal würde er nie einen Freund auf solche Art betrügen und zweitens würde er es sowieso nicht lange überleben, denn Éomund liebte seine Frau über alles und würde wohl jeden erschlagen, der sie nur ungebührlich ansah.

"Da sieht man dann also, dass solche Gerüchte nicht stimmen. Verbreitet solche Gerüchte bloss nicht weiter, sonst wird man meinen Namen wohl erst recht überall hören."

Lachend erhob der junge Mann die Arme und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Keine Angst, das war nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Bis jetzt ist dein Ruf noch blendend, das vorhin war meine eigene kleine Ausschweifung. Mein Name ist übrigens Dorlas, Sohn von Galdor."

Damit streckte er Thorongil die Hand hin und dieser nahm sie, nun ebenfalls lachend.

Nacheinander wurden die Namen genannt und Thorongil nickte jedem zu. Die meisten von ihnen waren jünger als er selbst, bis auf drei Männer, die um einiges älter zu sein schienen. Gundor, Credulf und Borthand trugen bereits viele Narben von vergangenen Kämpfen und es war Gundor, dem die Rolle des Ausbilders für diese Gruppe übertragen worden war. Er war ein schweigsamer und grimmiger Mann, aber Thorongil hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass er gerecht war und dass sie gut miteinander auskommen würden.

Mitten in den Gesprächen mit seinen Zimmergenossen fiel Thorongil auf einmal ein, dass er von der jungen Frau weder den Namen noch ihre Herkunft wusste. Er drehte sich um und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile aufs Bett gesetzt und massierte abwesend ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Als Thorongils Schatten über sie fiel, schreckte sie hoch. Ein verärgertes, unverständliches Murmeln kam über ihre Lippen bevor sie wieder damit fortfuhr, ihr Handgelenk zu begutachten.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", begann Thorongil, aber sie winkte bereits irritiert ab.

"Es macht nichts, ich mag es bloss nicht, wenn man sich an mich heranschleicht."

"Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht. Wie ist dein Name?"

Die junge Frau zögerte etwas, bevor sie antwortete.  
"Ich heisse Núneth."

"Einfach nur Núneth? Oder hast du auch eine Herkunft?"

Núneth blickte zornig auf.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du deine Herkunft laut preisgegeben hättest. Und bei dir ist es ja auch ‚einfach nur' Thorongil."

Thorongil biss sich auf die Lippen und wünschte sich, die letzten Worte wieder zurücknehmen zu können. Er hatte es geschafft, sowohl die Frage über seine Abstammung wieder aufzuwerfen als auch Núneth zu verärgern.

‚Wunderbar, Aragorn, und das alles mit zwei Fragen!'

Bevor er die Sache aber wieder geradebiegen konnte, kam Dorlas an seine Seite und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Du darfst nicht allzu fest auf das hören, was das Weibsbild hier sagt. Irgendetwas hat ihr das Leben vermiest und jetzt denkt sie, sie sei ein Mann und müsse das jedem beweisen. Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Bräutigam sie vor dem Hochzeitstag verlassen und jetzt ist sie wütend auf die ganze Männerwelt. Besser du lässt sie einfach in Ruhe."

Núneth hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und vor Wut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

"Wenn du mich in Ruhe lassen willst, warum tust du es dann nicht einfach? Und meine Verbitterung ist wohl gut zu verstehen bei solchen Schafsköpfen wie du einer bist!"

Mit dieser Bemerkung schoss sie vom Bett hoch und eilte aus dem Raum.

Thorongil schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer müden Bewegung über die Augen. An diesem Tag lief einfach nichts so wie es sollte. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich bei der Musterung nicht versehentlich die Hand an seinem Schwert abgeschnitten hatte.

Gereizt drehte er sich zu Dorlas herum.

"Musste das jetzt sein? Was hat sie dir eigentlich getan, dass du sie so behandelst? Auf dem Übungsplatz hat sie gezeigt, dass sie Kampfgeist in sich hat. Du solltest ihr die gleichen Chancen geben wie uns allen. Sie gehört jetzt zu unserer Gruppe und ich werde nicht dulden, dass ihr weiterhin mit ihr umspringt, als wäre sie nichts wert!"

Jetzt war es an Dorlas, Thorongil wütend anzufunkeln.

"Du bist hier kein Heerführer mehr, Thorongil, und deshalb wäre es wohl besser, wenn du dich nicht mehr wie einer aufführen würdest. Du kannst uns hier gar nichts sagen, das hier ist nicht Rohan sondern Gondor."

Damit drehte er Thorongil den Rücken zu und ging zu den anderen Männern hinüber. Thorongil seufzte tief und streckte sich dann auf seinem Bett aus, Gesicht zur Wand. Weshalb musste alles so kompliziert sein? Gerade jetzt, wo er seine Familie und sein Zuhause mehr vermisste als je zuvor, war er so einsam wie noch nie. Wäre er noch in Rohan, hätte er jetzt Éomund oder Thengel aufgesucht oder er hätte sich einfach zu seinen Männern gesetzt und ihren derben Scherzen zugehört. Was hatte ihn eigentlich dazu bewegt, nach Gondor zu gehen?

Sein Schicksal. Er musste dafür stark sein.

Ausserdem spürte er, dass er eines Tages zu seiner Familie und zu seiner Liebe zurückkehren würde. Es mochten noch viele Jahre vergehen bis es so weit war, aber er wusste dass er sie wieder sehen würde.

Mit diesem tröstenden Gedanken holte ihn die Müdigkeit ein und zog ihn in die behütende Umarmung des Schlafes.

TBC


	4. Wichtige Lektionen

Ithilya: Hihi, freut mich echt, solches Lob zu hören. verbeug Ja, „Die Akte Jane" habe ich tatsächlich gesehen, sogar noch vor LotR. Aber eine Verbindung ist mir da bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen. Aber es hat tatsächlich was. Bis jetzt musste ich mich eher beherrschen, sie nicht zu nahe an Éowyn heranzubringen. Und übrigens war es eine ziemliche Kurzschlussentscheidung, Núneth da einzubauen. Irgendwie musste das einfach sein. =) Da bin ich froh, dass das anscheinend geklappt hat!

Pemaroth: g Ja, der arme Aragorn. Naja, er wird sich schon bald etwas eingewöhnen. Was natürlich nicht heisst, dass ich es ihm besonders leicht machen werde… =)

Ali: Hehe, das habe ich schon vor. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man Geschichten unfertig zurücklässt. Also werde ich mich schon bemühen, diese hier zu Ende zu schreiben.

nienna15: Danke schön! Mit Aragorn-Fan bist du da jedenfalls bei der richtigen Geschichte. Ich mag ihn auch sehr gern, ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter. Wenn du eine ähnliche Geschichte schreibst, dann lass mich das wissen! Normalerweise treibe ich mich praktisch nur im englischen FF-Bereich herum, da verpasse ich manchmal gute deutsche Werke.  
Ich mag auch Geschichten, die von Aragorns Zeit in Gondor und Rohan handeln. Leider gibt es zu wenige davon… seufz

So, hier folgt nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt…

**Kapitel 4 - Wichtige Lektionen**

****

Die Nacht brach über Minas Tirith herein und nur wenige Leute befanden sich noch auf den Strassen. In vielen der steinigen Häuser brannte Licht und so war es auch im Haus des Statthalters.

Ecthelion, seine Frau Artanis und deren Sohn Denethor sassen beim Abendessen. Keine Gespräche erfüllten die grosse Halle und nur das gelegentliche Geräusch von Besteck auf Porzellan und das Knacken des brennenden Holzes im offenen Kamin durchbrachen die Stille.

Ecthelion war in seinen Gedanken noch immer bei der Musterung vom Nachmittag. Gondor brauchte diese jungen Leute, die Situation wurde schlimmer von Jahr zu Jahr. Neue Feinde überfluteten Ithilien und in letzter Zeit kamen sie auch gefährlich nahe an Osgiliath heran. Er hatte Verstärkung hingeschickt, doch es fehlte ihm überall an Leuten.

Ecthelion seufzte tief. Mordor hatte spürbar an Macht zugenommen und seine Aufgabe als Statthalter war es, sein Volk vor dieser Gefahr zu schützen. So lange bis der König kam und das Reich von ihm zurückforderte. Diese Legende über die Rückkehr des Königs hatte vor langer Zeit ihre Glaubhaftigkeit verloren und Ecthelion bezweifelte, dass jemals ein König wieder auf dem Thron von Gondor sitzen würde. Als Statthalter besass er beinahe soviel Macht wie ein König, aber trotzdem trennte ihn noch etwas von dem Titel des Königs. Es war bloss ein Gefühl, eine Idee, die sich in den Köpfen des Volkes festgesetzt hatte und die es ihm nicht gestattete, den Thron zu besteigen. Aber Ecthelion hatte die Hoffnung, einmal den Status eines Königs zu erreichen, längst aufgegeben. Sein Schicksal war ein anderes und er konnte das gut akzeptieren. Sein Sohn hingegen war noch nicht soweit.

Ecthelion blickte zu Denethor hinüber, der sich abwesend ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob und auch seinerseits tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Eine Falte überzog seine Stirn und liess ihn älter aussehen als er eigentlich war. Denethor hatte sich noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass das Volk nicht gewillt war, einen Statthalter in den Rang eines Königs zu erheben. Als Denethor zum ersten Mal die Abneigung des Volkes gegenüber dieser Idee gespürt hatte, war er wütend und verbittert gewesen. Die Wut war gewichen, aber Bitterkeit überzog noch immer seine Züge.

Ecthelion hob das Glas und trank einen Schluck des süssen Weines, bevor er seinen Blick erneut auf seinen Sohn richtete. Dessen Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und etwas Unangenehmes schien in seine Gedanken gefallen zu sein.

„Was betrübt dich, mein Sohn?"

Denethor zuckte etwas zusammen, als er so unerwartet angesprochen wurde, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Den Ausbildungsstand der neuen Soldaten empfinde ich als bedenklich. Kaum einer ist dazu fähig, sich selbst zu verteidigen, geschweige dann richtig anzugreifen."

Ecthelion verbarg ein Lächeln schnell hinter dem Weinkelch. Jedes Jahr fing diese Diskussion wieder von vorne an und seit Denethor ihm bei der Musterung half, war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass sein Sohn einfach nur zufrieden gewesen war.

„Sie werden schon noch lernen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ausserdem besitzen einige von ihnen durchaus Talent, um etwas zu erreichen."

Denethor schaute ihn unter zusammengekniffenen Brauen ärgerlich an.

„Wenn du auf diesen Thorongil anspielst, kann ich dir nicht Recht geben. Er besitzt eine gute Ausbildung und hat etwas Geschick mit dem Schwert, aber der hat es auf mehr abgesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich einfach beugen wird, er wird versuchen, seinen Ruf auszunutzen, um seine Position zu stärken, das spüre ich schon jetzt. Es wäre mir lieber, er wäre in Rohan geblieben."

Dieses Mal konnte Ecthelion sein Lachen nicht mehr verbergen, was Denethor nur noch mehr reizte.

„Du beschwerst dich über die Qualität deiner Soldaten, aber wenn mal einer mit etwas breiteren Fähigkeiten daherkommt, ist dir das auch nicht Recht. Ich verstehe dich manchmal wirklich nicht."

Denethor brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und blickte wieder auf seinen Teller.

oooooo

Eine Hand schwebte über seiner Schulter um ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf zu rütteln, doch Thorongil hatte die Augen bereits aufgeschlagen und blickte direkt in Gundors Gesicht. Der ältere Mann zog seine Hand wieder zurück, als er sah, dass Thorongil wach war.

„Du musst aufstehen, wir beginnen heute früh mit der Ausbildung."

Um ihn herum erhoben sich auch die anderen Männer allmählich und schlüpften in ihre Kleidung. Niemand schenkte ihm gross Beachtung. Das stimmte Thorongil etwas traurig als er sich schon wieder in die Rolle des Aussenseiters gedrängt fühlte. Bereits in Rohan war er seiner dunklen Haare und fremdländischen Aussehens wegen am Anfang mit Misstrauen behandelt worden. Einige der Rohirrim hatten diesen Argwohn bis zum Schluss nicht richtig ablegen können.

Mit diesem Gedanken kam auch gleich wieder der Streit vom vorherigen Abend mit aller Kraft zurück. Vielleicht würde der heutige Tag ja Besseres versprechen.

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die grosse Halle, wo sich bereits viele Soldaten versammelt hatten. Nicht nur die neuen Männer waren dort, sondern auch die älteren Soldaten, welche sich im Krieg bewährt hatten. Einige von ihnen lächelten etwas abschätzig, als sie die Neulinge ankommen sahen, wandten sich aber schnell wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Gemeinsam liess sich die Truppe an einem langen Holztisch nieder und die Männer begannen zu essen. Vom Nachbartisch her ertönten laute Gespräche während an Thorongils Tisch jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Thorongil beobachtete den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Männer und er sah auf einigen davon Unsicherheit und auch etwas Angst. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an seinen ersten Tag als Waldläufer des Nordens oder als Soldat von Rohan. Die gleiche Unsicherheit hatte ihn fast überall hin begleitet und manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie sie auch seine jetzigen Entscheidungen überschattete. So vieles hing von seinem Urteil ab und er war sich längst nicht immer sicher, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Doch von diesen Zweifeln hatte Elrond ihn schon einige Male gewarnt.

n _„Du weißt, was du tust, vertraue auf deine Entscheidungen. Es hängt nicht davon ab, wie du dich entschliesst, sondern ob du daran glaubst. Habe Vertrauen in dein Handeln und trage die Hoffnung immer in deinem Herzen, Estel... Namarië!"_

Dies waren Elronds Abschiedsworte gewesen, als er vor acht Jahren Bruchtal verlassen hatte. Sie hallten jetzt in seinen Gedanken wider.

Thorongil blickte dem jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber sass und vor Aufregung kaum einen Bissen hinunterschlucken konnte, ins Gesicht und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Der andere antwortete mit einem Nicken und die Spannung verschwand etwas aus seinem Gesicht.

Auch wenn er Elronds Rat nicht immer selbst befolgen konnte, so würde er sich wenigstens Mühe geben, den anderen Zuversicht zu vermitteln.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück ging es in die Waffenkammer und jeder der neuen Soldaten wurde mit einem Übungsschwert ausgestattet, für das er in nächster Zeit selbst verantwortlich war. Mit Wehmut legte Thorongil seine prachtvolle elbische Klinge zur Seite und nahm stattdessen das schartige und stumpfe Schwert entgegen, welches Gundor ihm reichte. Die Waffe war schlecht ausbalanciert und würde in einem richtigen Kampf gegen schwere Rüstungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zerbrechen.

Gundor, als ihr vorläufiger Ausbilder, teilte sie in Zweiergruppen ein und führte dann die Grundschläge des Schwertkampfes vor.

Thorongil bekam Dorlas als Partner. Der andere Mann redete noch immer nicht mit ihm und es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm die kurze Auseinandersetzung vom letzten Abend nicht verziehen hatte.

Zusammen gingen sie die Schläge durch und Thorongil merkte augenblicklich, dass Dorlas im Umgang mit dem Schwert ungeübt war. Seine Haltung war falsch, so dass er oftmals aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und seine Schläge kamen unpräzise.

„Du musst dein Gewicht auf beide Beine verteilen, so dass du einen besseren Halt hast", erklärte ihm Thorongil nachdem sie das ganze das erste Mal durchgegangen waren. „Dein Gegner holt dich sonst mit einem vergleichsweise schwachen Schlag von den Füssen."

„Ich weiss selbst was ich tun muss und was nicht", fuhr Dorlas ihn wütend an. „Behalte deine Weisheiten für dich."

Thorongil runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will dir nur helfen, das ist alles. Es geht hier nicht darum, wer besser ist. Dein Ziel sollte es sein, Gondor vor dem Schatten Mordors zu beschützen. Denn glaube mir, die Zeiten werden immer düsterer."

Dorlas brummte noch etwas vor sich hin, achtete dann aber beim nächsten Durchgang besser auf seine Haltung.

Das Klirren der Schwerter und Rufen der Männer erfüllte den ganzen Platz. Eine Zeit lang übten sie noch zusammen, dann wurden die Partner gewechselt. Thorongil sah sich unvermittelt Núneth gegenüber. Die zierliche Frau hatte ihre dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht zurückgebunden und in ihren Augen funkelte es kampfeslustig auf. Nach den Übungen mit Dorlas war es beinahe eine Erlösung, mit Núneth zu kämpfen. Obwohl auch die junge Frau nicht annähernd so gut wie ein ausgebildeter Soldat war, so hatte sie dennoch mehr Kenntnisse im Schwertkampf als Dorlas. Und sie gab weniger schnell auf als Dorlas und so entwickelte sich aus den ruhig ausgeführten Übungen bald ein stürmischer Wettkampf.

Thorongil parierte ihre wilden, jedoch ziemlich unüberlegten Schläge mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Núneth versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn zurückzudrängen oder ihn mit der Klinge zu berühren. Das war ihr bis jetzt nur einmal gelungen und nur, weil Thorongil es zugelassen hatte. Trotzdem schlug die junge Frau mit aller Kraft auf ihn ein und er freute sich an ihrem Einsatz. Schliesslich beschloss er, den Kampf zu beenden und anstatt wie vorher ihre Klinge mit der seinen abzufangen, duckte er sich blitzschnell darunter hindurch. Núneth stolperte infolge der unerwarteten Reaktion und fiel auf die Knie. Thorongil stand über ihr und seine Schwertspitze ruhte sachte an ihrer Kehle. Sie blickte schwer atmend zu ihm auf und er half ihr auf die Füsse.

„Dein Einsatz ist gut und du bist schnell und wendig. Trotzdem, du darfst dich nicht zu fest in der Hitze des Gefechts verlieren, versuche mit Taktik zu kämpfen und nicht mit Temperament."

Núneth antwortete mit einem Nicken und nahm dann unaufgefordert wieder die Anfangsposition ein. Das war auch etwas, dass er lieber an ihr hatte, als an Dorlas. Sie akzeptierte ihre Fehler und nahm seinen Rat an, während Dorlas sich schwer damit tat, seine Fehler überhaupt einzusehen.

Am Ende des Tages kam Gundor auf Thorongil zu und zog ihn etwas zur Seite.

„Du siehst, die Männer hier haben so gut wie keine Übung im Umgang mit Waffen. Wir brauchen jeden Mann, der etwas breitere Kenntnisse besitzt. Deshalb bitte ich dich, mir bei der Ausbildung zu helfen."

Thorongil schloss die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich weiss nicht ob das die richtige Entscheidung ist, Gundor. Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas abwarten und vorerst alles beim Alten lassen."

Gundor packte Thorongil an der Schulter und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass dir das unüberlegte Gerede eines grünen Burschen den Mut genommen hat? Thorongil, ich bitte dich, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! So wirst du kaum in Thengels Dienst bis zum Heerführer aufgestiegen sein."

Energisch riss Thorongil sich aus dem Griff los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das ging ihm irgendwie alles etwas zu schnell. Er hatte in Rohan zu spüren bekommen, was es hiess, eine Truppe anzuführen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Nicht alles davon waren positive Erfahrungen gewesen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so schnell wieder in eine Führungsrolle gedrängt zu werden. Ja, später sicher wieder, wenn er sich an die neuen Verhältnisse angepasst hatte, aber es ging ihm sehr gegen den Strich, etwas zu überstürzen.

„Das ist nicht deine Sache", antwortete er deshalb entsprechend barsch. „Was ich in Rohan getan habe, geht niemanden etwas an."

„Es interessiert hier auch niemanden", antwortete der ältere Mann ruhig. „Einzig und allein was du für Gondor in Zukunft bringst, ist hier von Bedeutung."

Thorongil schaute zu Boden und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Was Gundor sagte, war nichts als die Wahrheit. Vielleicht war jetzt nicht der geeignete Moment, um im Stillen abzuwarten und zu sehen, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelte. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, einfach nur zu handeln. In letzter Zeit hatte er mehr in der Vergangenheit, als in der Gegenwart gelebt und vielleicht war nun die Zeit gekommen, um etwas mehr in die Zukunft zu schauen.

Die Entscheidung war nach kurzem Zögern gefasst.

„Wenn du mit den Männern redest und sie mit deinem Angebot einverstanden sind, dann stehe ich dir zur Seite."

TBC


	5. Zusammenhalt

Nienna: Da bin ich froh, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich bin fleissig am weiterschreiben, aber manchmal habe ich einfach nicht genügend Zeit dafür. Trotzdem werde ich mir Mühe geben, regelmässig ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Ich hoffe, dass dir auch das neue Kapitel gut gefällt!

Yavanna: Nein, Núneth wird Arwen keine Konkurrenz machen, das kann ich an dieser Stelle bereits verraten. So etwas würde ich nicht tun, so wie ich auch keine Slash-Geschichten schreiben würde. Denn Tolkien beschreibt ja klar, dass Aragorn nur Arwen liebt, ansonsten würde er wohl kaum soviel für sie tun… =)   
Aber Arwen wird nicht allzu viel vorkommen, weder in seinen Gedanken noch sonst. Ja, er kennt sie zu dieser Zeit bereits, er hat sie kennengelernt, als sie zu Besuch kam nach Bruchtal, als er 20 war. Seit dem liebt er sie. Sie wird aus dem einfachen Grund nicht vorkommen, weil ich sie nicht besonders mag. =) Sie ist nicht gerade eine meiner Lieblingscharakteren, muss ich zugeben. Obwohl ich sie ja im Buch ganz in Ordnung fand. Aber im Film… schauder Nein danke, ich komme gut ohne aus. =)

**Kapitel 5 – Zusammenhalt**

****

Am nächsten Tag, als alle neuen Soldaten wieder versammelt auf dem grossen Übungsplatz standen, holte Gundor Thorongil zu sich mit nach vorne.

„Nach dem gestrigen Tag habe ich beschlossen, Thorongil hier als Helfer für eure Ausbildung einzusetzen. Ihr habt noch sehr viel zu lernen und ich kann mich nicht um jeden von euch gleichzeitig kümmern. Thorongil wird mich dabei unterstützen."

Von den hinteren Reihen erhob sich ein mürrisches Gemurmel und Gundor blickte die Betroffenen scharf an.

„Falls ihr denkt, dass ihr diese Arbeit besser verrichten könnt, dann dürft ihr es gerne einmal versuchen. Wenn nicht, schlage ich vor, dass ihr besser das Maul haltet, ansonsten gibt es Bestrafungen für undiszipliniertes Verhalten. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass Gondor im Moment nicht braucht, sind es grüne Soldaten, die sich in Dinge einmischen, die sie nichts angehen. Also, wolltet ihr etwas sagen?"

Als sich niemand meldete und alle straff und starr vor sich hinsahen, nickte Gundor Thorongil zu.

„Lass uns anfangen."

Zunächst wurden die gleichen Schläge wie am Vortag geübt. Thorongil ging durch die Reihen und korrigierte Haltungen, führte Schläge vor und gab Ratschläge. Anfangs schienen die Soldaten Mühe zu haben, Befehle von einem Mann anzunehmen, der nicht älter als sie selbst zu sein schien. Aber schon bald merkten sie, dass es tatsächlich so besser ging, wie Thorongil es erklärte. Die Männer befolgten seine Ratschläge und bemühten sich, alles richtig zu machen.

Nach einer Weile rief Gundor ihn zu sich.

„Siehst du? Sie gehorchen dir aufs Wort. Es ist ein ziemlich lebendiger Haufen, aber solange du gleichzeitig streng, wie auch ein guter Lehrer bist, wirst du keine Probleme mit ihnen haben."

Thorongil nickte nur, merkte aber, wie sich doch ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du uns vor lauter Unterrichten einrostest. Und ausserdem könnten die Grünschnäbel dann sehen, wie es am Schluss aussehen sollte", sagte Gundor gutmütig.

Thorongil grinste.

„Von mir aus gern, aber denkst du nicht dass es schlecht für die Moral der Truppe ist, wenn sie ihren Hauptausbilder im Dreck liegen sehen?"

Gundor lachte laut auf.

„Wir wollen ja sehen, wer zuerst im Dreck liegt."

„Mit Vergnügen."

Damit zogen sie beide ihre Übungsschwerter und senkten respektvoll den Kopf voreinander.

Mittlerweile hatten die anderen Soldaten ihrer Truppe die Waffen gesenkt und fingen an, einen Kreis um sie zu bilden, neugierig abwartend. Auch einige Männer aus fremden Truppen kamen hinzu, so dass sich schon bald eine ziemlich grosse Menschenmenge angesammelt hatte.

Einen Augenblick warteten die beiden Gegner darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machen würde, dann zuckte Gundor mit den Schultern und griff an.

Thorongil lächelte und hob erst im letzten Moment sein Schwert um den Hieb abzufangen. Schnell trat er zur Seite und holte aus, um Gundor an der Schulter zu berühren, aber der andere Mann wich geschickt zurück. Thorongil zögerte nicht und griff sofort wieder an. Er täuschte einen Ausfall nach rechts an um dann die Klinge doch noch herumzureissen. Gundor keuchte überrascht, schaffte es aber noch, sein Schwert zwischen sich und die Klinge seines Gegners zu bringen. Die momentane Hilflosigkeit seines Gegners ausnutzend, stiess Thorongil mit aller Kraft gegen die gekreuzten Klingen, was seinen Gegner einige Schritte nach hinten taumeln liess.

Für einen Moment blieben beide Männer schwer atmend stehen und rührten sich nicht. Sie musterten sich gegenseitig und in den Augen beider Gegner widerspiegelte sich Anerkennung für den anderen.

Dann sagte Thorongil auf einmal draufgängerisch: „Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass du im Dreck liegen wirst?"

Gundor schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Niemals, mein Junge. Du bildest dir zuviel auf deine Fähigkeiten ein."

Thorongil lachte laut auf und liess sein Schwert spielerisch von der rechten in die linke Hand gleiten, während sie einander umkreisten. Dieses Mal war es Thorongil, der den ersten Schritt tat. Kraftvoll griff er an und obwohl Gundor jeden seiner Schläge parierte, trieb er den Ausbilder immer mehr zurück. Gundor duckte sich plötzlich und griff Thorongil mit einem aufwärtsgeführten Schlag an. Aber dieser hatte den Hieb vorausgesehen und parierte ihn mühelos. Im gleichen Atemzug gelang es ihm, Gundor mit dem stumpfen Übungsschwert zuerst an der Brust zu berühren und dann mit einem Hieb in den Bauch zu Fall zu bringen.

„Nun, wer liegt jetzt im Dreck?", fragte Thorongil von oben herab und näherte sich Gundor. Dieser war noch nicht wieder aufgestanden, sondern umklammerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Handgelenk.

„Ahh, ich bin unglücklich gefallen, mit ganzem Gewicht auf mein…"

Weiter sprach Gundor nicht, denn als Thorongil sich besorgt zu ihm hinunterbeugte, brachte er blitzschnell den Knauf seines Schwertes hoch und erwischte den anderen Mann an der Seite des Kopfes.

Als Thorongil wieder einigermassen klar sehen konnte, lag er auf dem Rücken im Staub und über ihm stand Gundor mit gezücktem Schwert. Die Spitze des Schwertes zeigte auf seinen Hals. Die Soldaten um sie herum brachen in Jubel aus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dir der Sieg gehört. Immerhin liegst _du _im Dreck und ich nicht."

Thorongil stöhnte leise auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die linke Schläfe. Als er sie wieder zurückzog, waren seine Finger rot mit Blut.

Keiner der Soldaten jubelte mehr, als sie sowohl Thorongils schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht wie auch das Blut sahen. Im Gegenteil, es kam ein gewisser Unmut gegenüber Gundor auf.

„Das war nicht fair, Gundor", sagte schliesslich ein junger Bursche, der in der ersten Reihe stand.

Gundor steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und half Thorongil auf seine etwas wackeligen Beine.

„Krieg ist nie fair, mein Junge. Ich bilde euch nicht für einen spielerischen Wettkampf hin aus, sondern auf den Krieg. Edelmut und Gerechtigkeit werden euch dort auch nichts nützen."

Thorongil nickte schliesslich, verzog jedoch sofort das Gesicht und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Gundor hat Recht. Verlasst euch nicht auf die Barmherzigkeit eures Feindes, er wird sie euch nicht gewähren. Das hier war voll und ganz mein Fehler, ich hätte nie darauf hereinfallen sollen. Aber es ist wohl noch nicht zu spät für mich, etwas dazuzulernen."

Als Gundor ihm mit einem Nicken unterstützte, konnte er es doch nicht lassen, zu fragen: „Aber musstest du so fest zuschlagen?"

Gundor lachte nur.

„Hmm, dein Schlag war auch nicht gerade mit Sanftmut geführt… Ausserdem kämpfst du mehr wie ein Elb als wie ein Mann und es ist beinahe unmöglich, dich zu treffen."

Da stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Thorongils Lippen.

_‚Du weißt gar nicht, wie nahe du damit an der Wahrheit dran bist, mein Freund.'_

„Immerhin warst du zuerst unten."

Gundor protestierte entrüstet, dass Thorongil dafür länger am Boden gelegen hätte und so stritten sie noch eine Weile freundschaftlich weiter, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmeten und die Soldaten dazu aufforderten, ihre Stellungen einzunehmen.

Viele Tage und Wochen vergingen mit hartem Training und allmählich besserte sich auch die Stimmung innerhalb der Truppe. Thorongil besass noch immer eine Sonderstellung etwas abseits der anderen, aber es begegneten ihm alle mit gebührendem Respekt. Es war nicht der misslungene erste Abend, welcher ihn zum Aussenseiter machte, sondern hauptsächlich seine Zurückgezogenheit. Wenn die meisten Männer abends in die Schenke gingen und sich mit Met, Wein und derben Scherzen vergnügten, streifte Thorongil oftmals alleine durch die Gärten vor den Häusern der Heilung oder holte Felaróf aus den Ställen und ritt ganz alleine los. In sternenklaren Nächten kehrte er häufig gar nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal und seine Kollegen hatten es lange aufgegeben, sich darüber zu wundern. Auch war er schweigsam und seine Augen trugen manchmal einen distanzierten Blick, so dass die anderen Soldaten nicht so recht wussten, wie sie mit ihm umspringen sollten.

Seine Truppe lernte ihn jedoch als strengen Lehrer kennen, der stets ihr Bestes forderte. Erschöpfung, Schmerzen und Enttäuschung waren ihre ständigen Begleiter, aber dafür verbesserten sich die Schwert- und Bogenkünste der Männer rasant. Auf Niederlagen folgten Erfolge und auch Stolz auf das Erreichte. Gundors und Thorongils Truppe gewann an Ansehen, sowohl beim Statthalter wie auch bei den anderen Männern und sie gehörten schon bald zu den besten. Der Tag des ersten richtigen Einsatzes rückte immer näher.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich, als eines Tages ein erschöpfter Reiter auf einem noch müderen Pferd durchs Tor von Minas Tirith geritten kam und die Meldung mit sich brachte, dass Calmacil, der zweite Heerführer von Gondor, und seine Truppe in einen Hinterhalt der geraten waren. Wahrscheinlich die Haradrim, aber der Bote konnte das nicht genau wissen, weil er selber kein Soldat der Truppe war und die Nachricht bloss von einem Verwundeten erhalten hatte und darauf sofort losgeritten war. Viele der Männer seien gestorben, darunter auch der Heerführer selbst, und der Rest habe sich nach Harion, eine der kleineren Städte zwischen Lossarnach und Lebennin zurückgezogen, wo sie nun belagert wurden. Die Truppe war auf dem Weg nach Pelargir gewesen, dem Hafen im Süden Gondors, bevor sie angegriffen wurden.

Sofort wurden Vorkehrungen getroffen und der Statthalter rief Denethor zu sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ecthelion schaute von der Landkarte auf, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war, als sein Sohn eintrat. Denethor war bereits vollständig in seiner Rüstung und Ecthelion sah an seiner Haltung, wie stolz er war, den Baum Gondors auf seinem Harnisch zu tragen.

_‚Er verfügt über einen starken Willen und er wird dem Volk ein guter Statthalter sein', _dachte sich Ecthelion. _‚Wenn er doch nur seinen Stolz etwas mehr zügeln könnte, das würde mir _und _ihm einiges erleichtern.'_

Denethor trat vor seinen Vater hin und nickte seinen Kopf ein klein wenig.

„Du hast nach mir geschickt, Vater?"

Ecthelion stand auf und winkte seinen Sohn zu sich an den Tisch, so dass beide einen guten Blick auf die Karte werfen konnten.

„Ja, ich wollte noch mit dir reden. Wie ich sehe warst du dir bereits sicher, dass ich dich ausschicken würde als Heerführer. Was wäre, wenn ich jemand anderen gewählt hätte?"

Denethor lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Das würdest du nicht tun, das weiss ich. Ausserdem wäre der einzige, der dafür noch in Frage käme Calmacil selbst und der wurde mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit beim Angriff getötet."

„Dann sollte es einleuchtend sein, dass ich jemand anderen zum Heerführer ernennen werde. Gondor hatte immer zwei Heerführer. Vielleicht hätte ich ja den neuen Mann als Verstärkung geschickt."

Das Lächeln verschwand allmählich aus Denethors Gesicht und machte einem Ausdruck von Verärgerung Platz.

„Was soll das, Vater? Hast du nun jemand anderem den Auftrag erteilt oder nicht?"

Ecthelion seufzte und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich manchmal den Eindruck, dass du zu fest auf dein eigenes Urteil vertraust."

Unglauben spiegelte sich in Denethors Augen, als er die vorsichtig geäusserten Worte seines Vaters und Gebieters hörte.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe nicht so ganz. Wirfst du mir vor, dass ich zu fest nach Macht strebe?"

„Noch sage ich nichts dergleichen, aber ich erwarte von all meinen Untergebenen Folgsamkeit und da bildest du keine Ausnahme. Auch wenn du mein Sohn bist."

Denethor nickte unwillig.

„Ist das der Grund weswegen du mich hierher gerufen hast?"

„Nein, ich wollte, dass du diese Karte hier mitnimmst und dir das Gebiet gut einprägst. Und dann wollte ich dir viel Erfolg wünschen."

Ecthelion übergab seinem Sohn die Karte, legte ihm dann die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu.

„Komm mir wohlbehalten wieder zurück."

Es wurde rasch entschieden, eine Streitmacht von 400 Männern auszusenden. Unter all den erfahrenen Soldaten wurde auch Gundors und Thorongils Männern der Marschbefehl erteilt. Gundor nahm seine Stellung als Hauptmann wieder wahr und gleichzeitig ernannte er Thorongil zu seinem Kommandanten, der nun für das Unterkommando in ihrer Gruppe zuständig war. Insgesamt gab es in diesem kleinen Heer drei Hauptmänner, die dem obersten Heerführer zu dienen hatten, in diesem Fall Denethor persönlich.

Nervosität und Anspannung hingen schwer in der Luft als sich alle Männer zur Waffenkammer begaben. Thorongil selbst spürte die Aufregung deutlich, auch wenn das für ihn eigentlich schon lange hätte Alltag sein sollen. Doch die Aussicht auf einen Kampf und um den Verlust von Menschenleben hatte nichts von ihrem Schrecken eingebüsst. Mit zugeschnürtem Hals dachte er an all seine Kameraden, die während seiner Zeit in Rohan gefallen waren. Er nahm das ihm angebotene Kettenhemd entgegen, schüttelte aber verneinend den Kopf, als der Soldat ihm ein Schwert hinhielt. Für diesen Kampf würde er seine eigene Klinge brauchen.

Als er sich das Kettenhemd über den Kopf zog und das vertraute Gewicht sich auf seine breiten Schultern legte, fühlte er sich vollkommen ruhig und die kühle und klare Denkweise, weswegen er so oft bewundert und gelobt wurde, erfüllte seinen Verstand. Um ihn herum wurde die Spannung immer geladener und nur wenige fanden in einem Kettenhemd die Ruhe, die sie für den Kampf brauchten. Viele fühlten sich davon eingeengt und Thorongil sah, wie sich in manchen Augen die blanke Angst widerspiegelte.

Dorlas zum Beispiel, der sonst immer einen schlagfertigen Kommentar zur Hand hatte, war weiss wie die Wand und Schweiss tropfte von seiner Stirn. Thorongil ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Fasse Mut, denn ich weiss, dass du die Fähigkeit besitzt, dich und dein Vaterland zu verteidigen. Dir fehlt es weder an Kraft, noch an Schnelle oder an Können, das einzige was du brauchst ist Vertrauen in dich selbst."

Unsicherheit sprach aus Dorlas' Augen als er sein Gesicht Thorongil zuwandte.

„Ich weiss nicht ob ich den Mut finden werde."

„Doch, das wirst du. Das hier ist nur ein kleiner Einsatz, wahrscheinlich wird es keine sehr grosse oder lange Schlacht. Vielleicht reicht es bereits, wenn sie unsere Zahl wahrnehmen um sie in die Flucht zu schlagen."

Von der Überheblichkeit, welche oft in Dorlas' Stimme mitschwang wenn er mit Thorongil redete, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Thorongil merkte, wie der andere ihn auf einmal akzeptierte und er schwor sich selbst, dass er auf seine Truppe und vor allem auf Dorlas besonders Acht geben würde.

Auf dem Weg zum Versammlungsplatz fiel ihm auf, dass Núneth sehr gefasst und selbstbewusst wirkte. Die junge Frau kämpfte noch immer um Ansehen bei den Männern, obwohl sie bestimmt nicht zu den Schlechtesten ihrer Truppe gehörte. Ihre grosse Schwäche war ihr weiblicher Körper, der einfach nicht die Kraft besass, die sie von ihm forderte. Vieles konnte sie mit ihrer Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit wieder wettmachen, aber trotzdem gab es Situationen, bei denen es auf pure Kraft ankam.

Dennoch machte Thorongil sich keine grossen Sorgen um sie. Er glaubte an Núneth und er schätzte ihr Geschick im Nahkampf.

Vor ihnen ritt Denethor im Sattel eines kräftigen Hengstes auf den Platz hinaus. Seine Rüstung glitzerte in der Sonne und widerspiegelte das kriegerische Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Folgt mir, Soldaten von Minas Tirith!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte über den ganzen Platz. „Feinde bedrohen unser Land und es liegt an uns, es zu verteidigen. Gefahr lauert dort draussen, aber wir können sie besiegen. Ihr seid Männer von Gondor, erinnert euch an den Mut und an die Stärke, welche euch im Blute liegt! Auf in den Kampf!"

Viele der Soldaten brüllten ihre Zustimmung oder schlugen mit ihren Speeren auf den Boden als Zeichen des Mutes. Thorongil selbst rührte sich nicht und versuchte stattdessen, sich wieder alles in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er jemals über die Schwertkampfkunst gehört hatte.

Kurz darauf setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und durch das weisse Tor ging es hinaus auf die Felder des Pelennor. Wie eine Schlange bahnte sich das Heer ihren Weg über das Land, immer geführt von Denethor und seinen drei Hauptmänner zu Pferd.

Es war Nachmittag, als sie das erste Mal kurz Rast machten, bevor sie weiterzogen. Es war kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, als Denethor befahl, das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Viele der Soldaten waren erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Marsch. Denethor hatte sie zur Eile angetrieben, denn die andere Armee würde in ihrer Position ohne Hilfe nicht lange ausharren können.

Als Thorongil seinen Umhang auf dem Boden ausbreitete und sich darauf setzte, gesellte sich der Rest seiner Truppe von selbst zu ihm. Von der Nervosität vom Morgen war nichts mehr zu spüren.

_‚Die wird sich aber noch früh genug wieder bemerkbar machen'_, dachte Thorongil bei sich. Aus seinem Reisepack holte er etwas zu Essen heraus und die anderen folgten stillschweigend dem Beispiel ihres neu ernannten Kommandanten. Niemand sprach ein Wort.

Im ganzen Lager war es ungewöhnlich ruhig, was Thorongil aber auf den anstrengenden Marsch schob. Er selbst hatte keine Probleme mit der Geschwindigkeit, die Denethor vorlegte. Im Gegenteil, er genoss es, endlich wieder einmal aus der Stadt heraus und in die Natur zu kommen. Obwohl sie in den Krieg zogen, spürte er dennoch ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen, als er die frische Nachtluft einatmete.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wühlte er so lange in seinem Bündel herum, bis er das Gewünschte gefunden hatte. In seiner Hand lag die Pfeife, die Gandalf ihm geschenkt hatte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie erstaunt er gewesen war, als er den alten Zauberer das erste Mal hatte rauchen sehen. Neugierig wie er war, hatte er es natürlich auch gleich ausprobieren wollen. Und hatte zuerst einmal für einen grossen Teil des Abends gehustet. Thorongil hatte Gandalf damals geschworen, dass er nie, _niemals_ mit Rauchen anfangen würde, doch der Zauberer hatte nur gelacht und ihm die Pfeife ein zweites Mal hingehalten. Als sie sich nach diesem Abend das nächste Mal getroffen hatten, hatte Gandalf eine wunderschön geschnitzte, neue Pfeife für Thorongil mit dabei gehabt. Seit dem Tag trug er sie immer bei sich, obwohl sich sowohl seine elbischen Brüder wie auch Legolas bei ihm beschwert hatten und Gandalf anschuldigten, ihm schlechte Angewohnheiten beizubringen. Elrond hatte Thorongil sogar strikt verboten, in Bruchtal zu rauchen.

Thorongil lächelte bei dem Gedanken und strich beinahe zärtlich über das dunkle Holz des langen Stieles. Egal was seine elbische Familie sagte, die Pfeife hatte ihm schon so manche lange, dunkle Wachstunde erträglicher gemacht.

Er suchte auch das Pfeifenkraut heraus und bemerkte mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln, dass es schon trocken und brüchig war. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte Mal geraucht hatte.

Unter den verwunderten Blicken seiner Männer zündete er sich die Pfeife an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Für einen Moment spürte er ein leichtes Kitzeln im Hals, das aber schnell wieder wich und mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er den Geschmack des Pfeifenkrautes. Dann blies er eine feine Rauchwolke aus und verschluckte sich beinahe vor Lachen, als er die völlig verblüfften Gesichter der Soldaten sah.

„Was tust du da, Thorongil?", fragte Dorlas verwirrt und hob seine Hand um den Rauch zu berühren.

Thorongil lächelte und hob die Pfeife etwas in die Höhe, so dass sie alle sehen konnten.

„Rauchen. Diese Tradition kommt von den Halblingen, sie pflanzen dieses Kraut an. Man steckt es in die Pfeife, zündet es an und raucht es."

Es war Dorlas anzusehen, dass er mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen schaute er auf die Pfeife herab und in seinem Blick lag eindeutig Misstrauen.

„Aber was ist der Sinn davon?"

Thorongil schmunzelte breiter und dachte nach. Ja, was war eigentlich der Zweck der Sache? Nach der ersten Begegnung mit Gandalf hatte er nie mehr über den Sinn oder Unsinn des Rauchens nachgedacht. Er tat es einfach. Also hielt er Dorlas die Pfeife hin und nickte ermutigend.

„Versuch es."

Dorlas schickte ihm zuerst einen ungläubigen Blick zu, nahm dann aber die Pfeife zögerlich an. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sie am Stiel fest und führte sie an seinen Mund. Er holte tief Luft und blies mit aller Kraft hinein. Es fing an wie verrückt zu glühen und zu qualmen und bevor Thorongil eingreifen konnte, rief Dorlas erfreut: „Es klappt! Seht, ich kann's sogar besser als Thorongil!"

„Stopp!", brachte Thorongil mühsam zwischen einem Lachanfall heraus. „Stopp, du machst das ganz falsch. Komm, gib sie mir noch einmal."

Dorlas tat wie ihm geheissen und gab dem Kommandanten die Pfeife zurück. Thorongil rang noch immer um Fassung, bekam sich aber schliesslich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Du musst nicht blasen, sondern ziehen."

Thorongil machte es vor und reichte Dorlas dann die Pfeife noch einmal. Der jüngere Mann zog vorsichtig an der Pfeife, begann aber unmittelbar zu husten.

„Uäh… hust… die andere… hust… Art zu rauchen… hust … gefiel mir … hust … besser!"

Thorongil lachte und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Als Dorlas wieder normal atmen konnte, meinte er: „Ich weiss nicht, was du daran findest. Das ist ja scheusslich!"

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Thorongil. „Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran und es tut gut, zu rauchen. Es beruhigt und ich mag den Geschmack."

Dorlas winkte mit einer Hand abschätzig ab, aber in seinen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du etwas merkwürdig bist, Thorongil."

Der Kommandant der Gruppe liess dies mit einem Schulterzucken an sich abprallen während er zufrieden an seiner Pfeife zog. Auf einmal trat Núneth an seine Seite und setzte sich neben ihn. Etwas schüchtern liess sie ihren Blick auf der Pfeife ruhen.

„Ich habe von dieser Angewohnheit bereits gehört und möchte es auch einmal ausprobieren. Darf ich?"

Thorongil nickte und reichte ihr die Pfeife herüber. Auch sie musste husten und die ganze Truppe brach in Gelächter aus, bis Núneth mit gespieltem Zorn die andern aufforderte, es besser zu machen. So ging Thorongils Pfeife in der Runde herum, bis jeder es einmal ausprobiert hatte. Die Stimmung war locker und trotz des bevorstehenden Krieges und der kräftezehrenden Reise waren alle bei guter Laune. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander, bevor sich dann jeder zu seinem Schlafplatz zurückzog.

Als sich dann Thorongil endlich in seinen Umhang einrollte und die Sterne über sich betrachtete, fühlte er sich zufrieden. Die Truppe hatte viele Wochen lang gemeinsam trainiert, zusammen gegessen und im gleichen Zimmer geschlafen, aber trotzdem war es erst jetzt, da sich das Gruppengefühl entwickelte. Auf einmal schienen alle Barrieren gebrochen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, dass niemand wusste, woher er kam oder dass Núneth eine Frau war. Auf einmal hielten sie zusammen und im Hinblick auf die bevorstehende Schlacht war Thorongil mehr als froh über diese Entwicklung.

Noch einmal Earendil über sich suchend, drehte er sich dann zur Seite und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

TBC


	6. Entdeckungen

Nienna: Hihi, freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Das mit der Pfeife war so ziemlich ein Spontaneinfall, das musste ich einfach einbauen. =)  
Gekämpft wird noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber schon bald.   
Und ob Dorlas oder Núneth stirbt, das verrate ich doch nicht! =) Lass dich überraschen!

Ich entschuldige mich für die etwas längere Wartezeit, ich war noch in den Ferien. Hier kommt nun also das nächste Kapitel.

****

**Kapitel 6 –  Entdeckungen**

****

Der Morgen kam allzu schnell und nach einem kurzen Frühstück setzte sich das Heer wieder in Bewegung. Denethor hatte zuvor verkündet, dass sie morgen die Stadt erreichen würden und sie deshalb am heutigen Tag das Tempo halten mussten.

Die Sonne brannte heiss an diesem Tag im Frühsommer, aber Thorongil bemerkte die Hitze kaum. Die Umgebung hatte ihn ganz in ihren Bann geschlagen. Fasziniert bewunderte er die hügelige Landschaft von Lossarnach mit ihren vielen Blumen. Das Gras auf dem sie liefen, war hoch und kein lebendiges Wesen schien diesen Boden je betreten zu haben. Etwas weiter südwestlich lag ein kleiner Mischwald, aus dessen Mitte ein Fluss sich seinen Weg bahnte. Thorongil war weit herumgekommen, aber noch nie war er so weit in den Süden gereist.

Auf einmal hielt das Heer an und Thorongil schaute angestrengt nach vorne. Sie waren etwa in der Mitte der Heerschar, aber er konnte trotzdem deutlich sehen, wie Denethor abstieg und etwas am Boden genauer zu betrachten schien. Anscheinend waren schlussendlich Anzeichen des vergangenen Kampfes aufgetaucht. Unruhe machte sich unter den Männern bemerkbar und auch Thorongil hätte gerne gewusst, welche Art von Spuren der Heerführer gefunden hatte. Als Denethor wieder auf sein Pferd stieg, konnte Thorongil in seiner Hand einen abgebrochenen Pfeil erkennen.

Das Heer setzte sich erneut in Bewegung und bald sahen alle die Anzeichen des Kampfes. Das Gras war niedergetrampelt, Blut klebte an den Halmen und vereinzelt lagen Bruchstücken von Waffen auf dem Boden. Leichen aber waren keine zu sehen, weder von Menschen noch von anderen Kreaturen.

Thorongil versuchte, sich die Spuren genauer anzusehen, was aber schwierig war während dem Gehen. Ausserdem war die Wiese hier von Spuren nur so übersät und es grenzte ans Unmögliche, etwas Einzelnes daraus herauszulesen. Trotzdem fielen ihm einige der Abdrücke besonders auf, da eine grosse Anzahl von Halmen in eine Richtung zeigte, als hätte jemand etwas Schweres über die Wiese geschleift. Alle Halme zeigten in Richtung Wald, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen. Niemand anderem schienen diese Spuren aufzufallen.

Thorongil wusste, dass sie in grosser Eile waren und dass Denethor bestimmt keinen Halt einlegen würde, damit ein übereifriger Soldat einer spannenden Fährte nachgehen konnte, aber dennoch spürte er, dass die Spur wichtig war. Zu wichtig um ihr nicht zu folgen.

Er kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der Männer neben sich, bis er am Rand angekommen war. Dort kniete er sich hin, ungeachtet der Blicke, die ihm die anderen Soldaten zuwarfen. Eine besonders grosse Blutlache färbte die Erde rot zu seinen Füssen und Thorongil wusste mit Sicherheit, dass es Menschenblut war.

Bevor er die Spuren genauer untersuchen konnte, hörte er Hufgetrappel hinter sich und er drehte sich um. Denethor hatte vor ihm sein Pferd zum Stehen gebracht und schaute mit finsterer Miene auf ihn herab.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich noch von dir hören würde, Thorongil. Es wäre auch zuviel von dir verlangt gewesen, einfach zu gehorchen."

Thorongil zählte innerlich bis auf zehn und stand dann auf.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, mich Euch zu widersetzen, aber diese Spuren…"

„Ja, ja, wir alle können erkennen, dass sie von einem Kampf stammen", schnitt Denethor ihm ungeduldig das Wort ab. „Das gibt dir aber noch lange nicht das Recht, deinen angestammten Platz zu verlassen, um dich wichtig zu machen. Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und das duldet keinen Aufschub."

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, mein Herr", redete Thorongil eindringlich auf den Heerführer ein und betete in Gedanken darum, dass der andere ihn ausreden lassen würde. „Diese Spuren sind wichtig. Ich verstehe ein wenig vom Spuren lesen und ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie dort drüben in den Wald führen."

„Wie willst du dir dabei sicher sein?", fragte Denethor misstrauisch, jedoch etwas weniger feindlich. „Der ganze Platz hier ist mit Spuren übersät, und es ist unmöglich, eine klare Richtung zu erkennen."

Thorongil schüttelte den Kopf und liess sich wieder auf die Knie nieder, den Blick auf die Spuren vor ihm gerichtet.

„Nicht unmöglich, aber schwierig. Doch seht Euch die Halme an, sie zeigen alle in eine Richtung. Ausserdem erkennt man hier eine Mulde, als wäre hier etwas Schweres gelegen, dass dann in den Wald geschleppt wurde. Das „etwas" hat jedenfalls geblutet."

Thorongil fuhr mit der Hand leicht über das getrocknete Blut an den Gräsern. Dann blickte er auf, um Denethors Reaktion abzuwarten. Der Heerführer schaute nachdenklich auf die zertrampelte Erde vor seines Pferdes Hufen. Seine Züge festigten sich, als er seine Entscheidung traf und abstieg.

„In Ordnung, Thorongil, wir werden uns deine Spuren ansehen. Aber ich warne dich: Falls du uns nur unnötig aufhältst, wird dieses Vergehen bestraft werden. Ruf deine Truppe zu dir, sie soll mitkommen. Der Rest der Männer bleibt hier."

Denethor liess sein Pferd bei seinen Hauptmännern zurück und folgte Thorongil und dessen Truppe über die Wiese und auf den Wald zu. Als sie etwas vom Kampfplatz wegkamen, sahen auch die anderen, was Thorongil bereits am Anfang entdeckt hatte. Die Spur wurde breiter und deutlicher zu erkennen.

Thorongil ging ihnen voran in den Wald. Die Kühle des Waldes war angenehm und tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Sofort jedoch nahm er noch einen weiteren Geruch wahr, der neben der Frische und des Waldes nur fein in der Luft hing. Aber Thorongil erkannte ihn sofort und schloss in Trauer seine Augen, denn er wusste, was sie weiter im Wald erwarten würde. Wer einmal den süsslichen, verwesten Geruch des Todes wahrgenommen hatte, vergass ihn so schnell nicht wieder.

Als sie etwas weiter hineingingen und der Geruch stärker wurde, sah Thorongil in den Gesichtern seiner Männer die ersten Anzeichen von Nervosität und Angst.

„Was ist das für ein Gestank?", fragte Dorlas mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

„Ich denke, du weißt was es ist, Dorlas. Verwesung", antwortete Thorongil leise und drehte sich dann zu Denethor um.

„Ist es nötig, dass wir das alle sehen müssen?", fragte er, denn er wollte seinen Männern den Anblick wenn möglich ersparen.

„Früher oder später werden sie sowieso mit dem Tod in Berührung kommen, Thorongil. Besser sie lernen es jetzt als erst in der Schlacht."

Thorongil nickte einmal kurz. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Der Gestank wurde immer stärker und es wurde schwierig, normal zu atmen. Thorongil hörte, wie Núneth hinter ihm nur kurze Atemzüge nahm und er selbst kämpfte mit der aufsteigenden Übelkeit, die der Verwesungsgeruch hervorrief.

Vor ihm blieb Denethor auf einmal stehen. Thorongil trat neben ihn und schaute mit angehaltenem Atem auf das ihm gebotene Bild.

Die Körper von nahezu hundert Soldaten lagen vor ihnen in einer Mulde, achtlos auf einen Haufen geworfen. Der Verwesungsprozess war bei dieser Hitze schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten und es war schwierig, überhaupt Einzelheiten auszumachen. Trotzdem erkannte man klar die Rüstungen der gondorianischen Soldaten und zuoberst auf dem Haufen steckte wie zum Hohn ein zerschlissenes Banner mit dem weissen Baum darauf.

Hinter Thorongil kamen die jüngeren Soldaten hervor und einige würgten schwer als sie die Leichen ihrer Kameraden sahen. Núneth fiel auf die Knie und übergab sich. Schwer schluckend trat Thorongil an ihre Seite und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Denethor aber wandte sich angewidert von der jungen Frau ab.

„Das ist der Grund weshalb ich keine Weiber in den Heeren haben wollte."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung rief er Thorongil zu sich.

„Komm, wir gehen näher. Wir müssen wissen, ob Calmacil, der zweite Heerführer, unter ihnen ist. Schick deine Truppe aus, sie sollen die nähere Umgebung absuchen. Vielleicht finden sie noch mehr unangenehme Überraschungen."

Thorongil nickte und erteilte seiner Truppe die Befehle, dann folgte er dem Heerführer zum Leichenhaufen. Denethor wies ihn an, nach Calmacil zu suchen, während der Heerführer selber etwas abseits stand, einen Stofffetzen vor Mund und Nase haltend.

Es kostete Thorongil Überwindung, in dem Leichenhaufen herumzuwühlen. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange bis er gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchten. Auf Thorongils Ruf hin kam Denethor näher und besah sich den Leichnam des Heerführers.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ehrenvoll gestorben ist", sagte Denethor leise und senkte respektvoll seinen Kopf vor Leichnam Calmacils. „Wir haben keine Zeit, ihnen ein rechtes Grab zu schaffen. Es gefällt mir gar nicht, die Leichen einfach hier zurückzulassen, um den Waldtieren als Frass zu dienen, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen weiter."

„Wie viele Männer sind mit Calmacil ausgerückt?", fragte Thorongil.

„Etwa hundertfünfzig Soldaten."

„Dann müssen wir uns umso mehr beeilen, denn mit so wenigen Leuten und ohne ihren Heerführer werden die restlichen Männer nicht lange aushalten."

Denethor nickte etwas widerwillig und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück. Der Rest von Thorongils Truppe stiess auf sie und meldete keine weiteren solcher grauenvollen Haufen in der näheren Umgebung.

Zurück beim Heer erklärte Denethor seinen Hauptmännern kurz, was vorgefallen war, dann ging er auf sein Pferd zu. Bevor er aber wieder aufstieg, hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich dann langsam zu Thorongil um.

„Du hattest Recht, Soldat", sprach er leise und es war klar auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Worte zu äussern. „Wir wissen nun, dass nicht alle in diesem Kampf gestorben sind, dass noch Hoffnung besteht. Gute Arbeit."

Sobald Denethor zu Ende gesprochen hatte, drehte er Thorongil abrupt den Rücken zu und bestieg sein Pferd. Mit einem unsanften Ruck riss er es herum und ritt dann wieder an die Spitze des Zuges.

Thorongil blieb stehen wo er war und schaute dem Heerführer nachdenklich nach. Denethor war ein fähiger Führer, aber sein Stolz war nicht zu unterschätzen. Aber er schien ein gerechter Mann zu sein und vielleicht würden sie ja doch noch gemeinsam auskommen. Der erste Ast über den Abgrund war jedenfalls gelegt, auch wenn es noch ein langer Weg sein würde, bis daraus eine Brücke entstand.

Der Heereszug setzte sich erneut in Bewegung und das Tempo wurde noch etwas gesteigert. Thorongil reihte sich wieder in seinen angestammten Platz ein. Núneth lief neben ihm und er sah, dass sie noch immer sehr blass war. Das Gesehene schien sie schockiert zu haben und es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie es verarbeitet hatte.

Thorongil nahm es ihr nicht übel, im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich mit ihr verbunden, er konnte sie verstehen. Seine erste Begegnung mit dem Tod kam ihm ihn den Sinn. Zusammen mit Elladan und Elrohir war er auf ein völlig zerstörtes Dorf gestossen. Orks hatten es überfallen. Männer mit simplen Waffen lagen auf der trockenen Erde, so wie auch Frauen und Kinder. Sie hatten nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Noch jetzt fühlte er die gleiche Wut und gleichzeitig Hoffnungslosigkeit und Abscheu in sich aufsteigen, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Er war damals erst siebzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Aber seine Brüder waren für ihn da gewesen, sie hatten ihn getröstet und lange mit ihm geredet, so dass die schrecklichen Bilder in seinem Kopf schliesslich verblasst waren.

Núneth hatte im Moment niemanden von ihrer Familie um sich und sie musste sich sehr alleine vorkommen. So übertrug Thorongil sich selbst die Aufgabe, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Er trat an sie heran und legte ihr sachte die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Núneth, bitte sieh mich an."

Sie gehorchte und hob langsam ihren Kopf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und Schatten hatten sich über ihr zierliches Gesicht gelegt.

„Es… es tut mir leid… dass ich vorhin versagte.  Der… der Anblick war einfach… grauenvoll", flüsterte sie stockend und sehr beschämt.

Thorongil schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, denn du hast keinen Fehler begangen. Du hast nur menschliche Gefühle gezeigt und das ist bestimmt nicht verwerflich."

Núneth nickte leicht und Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen.

„Es… es waren so viele. So viele Tote und auf so grässliche Art ermordet. Weshalb? Welche Art von Kreatur bringt so etwas zu Stande? Was ist der Sinn von all dem Töten?"

Eine neue Woge von Mitgefühl durchflutete ihn, denn er sah in ihren Augen eine Dunkelheit und Trauer, die ihn zutiefst berührte. Es war als halte man ihm einen Spiegel vor seine Seele. Die genau gleichen Fragen hatten auch ihn fast aufgefressen, als er das erste Mal die schützenden Mauern von Imladris verlassen hatte.

„Das sind Fragen, auf die man so schnell nicht antworten kann. Ich weiss nicht, weshalb es soviel Elend und Schlechtes auf dieser Welt gibt. Es kommt mir manchmal so vor, als gäbe es nur Schlechtes in dieser Welt, nur Gewalt und Morden. Aber jetzt wirst du denken, weshalb ist er dann der Armee beigetreten? Vielleicht weil es doch noch Dinge in dieser Welt gibt, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und weil ich fest daran glaube, dass es irgendeinmal möglich ist, in Frieden nebeneinander zu leben. Ohne Gier, Hass und Streit. Gondor soll bessere Zeiten erleben als es sie jetzt hat und ich bin bereit, alles dafür zu geben, dass es verwirklicht wird."

Thorongil hielt inne und liess den letzten Satz ausklingen, bevor er wesentlich sachlicher fortfuhr.

„Sicher ist, dass Saurons Schergen dahinterstecken. Ich denke nicht dass es Orks waren, denn dafür haben sie zu überlegt gehandelt. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Haradrim, das Volk aus dem Süden."

Als Núneth nur weiterhin starr vor sich hinblickte, fügte er leise hinzu: „Es wird alles gut werden, Núneth. Manchmal ist Krieg der einzige Weg, den wir noch übrig haben. Aber es werden andere Zeiten kommen, in denen wir vielleicht auch mit den Haradrim in Frieden werden leben können."

Endlich schienen die Worte bis zu Núneth hindurchzudringen und sie schaute auf, eine merkwürdige Kombination von Bitterkeit und Hoffnung in ihren Augen.

„Ich trat in diese Armee ein, um Ruhm zu erlangen und das erste Mal in meinem Leben frei zu sein", sagte sie leise. „Aber die Wirklichkeit sieht ganz anders aus. All die grossen Heldensagen beschreiben den Krieg als etwas Ruhmreiches und Ehrenvolles. Warum erzählte mir nie jemand vom Leid und der Angst?"

„Hättest du dann deine Entscheidung anders getroffen?", fragte Thorongil nachdenklich.

Die junge Frau schwieg kurz und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich denke nicht. Vielleicht war es auch das, was mich reizte. Ein Abenteuer bestehen, die Welt sehen. Ich weiss es nicht."

Sie lachte bitter auf.

„Wie naiv ich doch war!"

Wieder legte sich Stille zwischen die beiden, als sie mit zügigem Schritt in ihren Reihen blieben.

„Ich war noch nie in einer wirklichen Schlacht, Thorongil, aber ich verabscheue den Krieg schon jetzt. Wie wird es erst nachher aussehen?"

Thorongil schwieg für eine Weile. Núneths erwägender Blick sagte ihm, dass die Frage nicht rhetorisch gemeint war, sondern dass sie von ihm eine Antwort erwartete.

„Du musst dir immer dein Ziel vor Augen halten, ansonsten zerbrichst du daran", antwortete Thorongil nachdenklich. Doch sobald er das gesagt hatte, stiegen bereits Zweifel in ihm auf. Wusste er selbst noch, wofür er kämpfte? Ja, er hatte vorhin gesagt, dass er an eine Zeit des Friedens glaubte, aber war das noch wirklich so? Bestand überhaupt noch Hoffnung, dass es je Frieden geben würde? In den letzten paar Jahren war Sauron immer stärker geworden, die Zeiten düsterer. Die Aussicht auf einen Sieg immer kleiner. Weshalb also das Kämpfen und Töten? Konnte er sich selbst einreden, dass er nur für die Sicherheit von Mittelerde in den Krieg zog?

Es war eine Sache, Orks und Warge zu töten, aber es war eine völlig andere, wenn es um Menschen ging.

In Rohan hatte er gegen die Dunländer gekämpft, jetzt hatte er es vermutlich mit den Haradrim zu tun. Die Menschen beider Völker waren lebende Wesen, die fähig waren zu denken und zu fühlen. Stand es überhaupt in seiner Macht, ihr Leben so brutal zu beenden? Vielleicht gab es in ihren Reihen auch Männer wie ihn, die nur in den Krieg zogen, um das Land vor Feinden zu schützen und weil sie sich den falschen Bündnispartner ausgesucht hatten. Und vielleicht gab es auch Freunde und Familie, die im Heimatland sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr der geliebten Menschen warteten. Vielleicht würden sie alle auch lieber zu Hause bleiben, in Ruhe und Frieden.

Thorongil schüttelte den Kopf, um die aufwallenden Zweifel abzuhalten. Er war nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen, als er Núneth gesagt hatte, dass man den Krieg nur ertragen konnte, wenn man sich sein Ziel vor Augen halte. Es gab da noch eine zweite Methode.

Verdrängen.

Das war weitaus einfacher und manchmal das einzige Mittel, das ihn am weiter machen erhielt. Er wollte sich nicht an all die Menschen erinnern, denen er den Tod gebracht hatte und schon gar nicht an dessen Familien. Doch auch diese Erinnerungen kamen gelegentlich zurück, in Träumen oder Gedanken. Es waren schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und am liebsten möchte er sie einfach auswischen, sie aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen.

Auf einmal bemerkte er Núneths Blick, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte. Sie hatte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite gelegt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er wohl schon eine ganze Weile schweigend ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schaute dann – um sich von den düsteren Gedanken abzulenken – hinauf in den Himmel, um den Stand der Sonne zu erfahren.

„Es ist bereits später Nachmittag. Wenn wir das Tempo halten, sind wir morgen früh in Harion."

„Du hast auch Mühe mit all dem Krieg und Töten", sagte Núneth leise. „Dir geht es auch sehr nah. Und deine Taktik geht wohl auch nicht immer auf, oder?"

Thorongil wandte seinen Blick ab und schwieg.

„Wie lange machst du das schon, Thorongil? Kämpfen, in den Krieg ziehen?"

Er blickte auf und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vorsichtig mit seinen Antworten umgehen müsse.

_‚Sie hat einen schnellen Verstand. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht schon zuviel verraten habe.'_

„Lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich den Krieg nicht mag, aber trotzdem verstehe, dass er geführt werden muss", kam die unergründliche Antwort.

Thorongil schwieg und hoffte, dass sie das als Zeichen auffassen würde, dass ihr Gespräch zu Ende war. Aber Núneth liess sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und bedrängte ihn sofort wieder mit Fragen.

„Weshalb bist du überhaupt hier? Du stammst weder aus Gondor noch aus Rohan, aber trotzdem dienst du beiden Ländern."

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht von hier bin?", fragte er wie beiläufig.

Núneth machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung.

„Du weichst mir aus. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Man hört und sieht es dir einfach an. Deine Sprache ist etwas anders, du rollst das „R" ein klein wenig, wie es im Norden geläufig ist. Und dann ist dein Gesicht anders. Du hast zwar die hier üblichen dunklen Haare, aber dein Profil ist eckig und deine Wangenknochen stehen hoch. Ausserdem sind deine Augen grau, was auch ziemlich aussergewöhnlich ist. Nur unter Adligen findet man hier Menschen mit diesen grauen Augen und deinem Profil. Und dass du nicht zum hiesigen Adel gehörst, weiss ich mit Bestimmtheit."

„Und woher willst du das _‚mit Bestimmtheit'_ wissen?", fragte Thorongil mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Núneth schaute ihn einen Moment lang verärgert an, setzte dann an, etwas zu erwidern. Sie öffnete ihren Mund einige Male, schien es sich aber dann trotzdem anders zu überlegen und drehte sich ab.

„Siehst du", meinte Thorongil leise, „es gibt Sachen, von denen wir beide nicht gerne erzählen. Weshalb lassen wir es dann nicht einfach so bleiben? Du behältst deine Geheimnisse, ich bewahre meine. In Ordnung?"

Núneth antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur stur vor sich hin.

TBC

AN: Wenn ihr bis hierhin gekommen seid, dann hinterlasst doch ein Review! Das ist nur fair für den Autor. Mich würden eure Meinungen sehr interessieren, denn nur so weiss ich, ob das was ich schreibe auch wirklich gefällt oder was ich noch besser machen könnte. Konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht!

Athelas


	7. Erinnerungen

Yavanna: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ja, Núneth hat schon so Einiges zu verbergen, aber ich verrate natürlich noch nicht, was genau ihr Geheimnis ist, da musst du schon abwarten und mitlesen. =) Das Gespräch ähnelt dem von Frodo und Faramir in Ithilien? Echt? Also Absicht war es nicht und ich habe die Passage gerade nicht so auswendig im Kopf, es ist eine Weile her, seit ich das Buch das letzte Mal gelesen habe. Ich versuche, fleissig zu bleiben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Deine Reviews sind aber jedenfalls eine Aufmunterung zum Weiterschreiben! =)

Lis: Danke für die Komplimente, das hört man natürlich gerne, dass die Geschichte und auch der Schreibstil gut ankommt. Ja, leider beschäftigen sich viel zu wenig Geschichten mit Aragorns Wanderjahren. Bis jetzt habe ich nur eine wirklich gute Story mit dem gleichen Thema gelesen und die war auf Englisch. Danke noch einmal fürs Review!

Nienna: Hehe, das sollte auch etwas eklig sein mit den Leichen… Gut, dass es so rübergekommen ist! =) Ich mag den zweifelnden Aragorn auch sehr gerne, das wird eines der Hauptthemen durch die ganze Geschichte hindurch bleiben.  
Das mit Núneth verrate ich nicht, das musst du schon selber herausfinden müssen… =) Danke fürs ständige Reviewen, das macht Mut fürs Weiterschreiben!

I.H.N: Aha, jemand der nur reviewt wenn es etwas zu kritisieren gibt… =) Nein, ich versteh schon, dass manchmal ein „Gute Geschichte" mit der Zeit etwas öde wirkt. Und Kritik ist meistens hilfreicher. Trotzdem habe ich auch dein Lob sehr gerne gehört!  
Es freut mich zu hören, dass diese Geschichte hier eine Abwechslung zu den normalen Legolas-Romanzen ist, denn ich will mich, auch wenn's vielleicht fies klingt, von solchen FF-Schreiberinnen klar differenzieren. Denn was man da manchmal liest ist schon peinlich.  
Danke für den Hinweis auf die Geographie. Ich habe mir gestern wieder einmal vor die Karte gesetzt und gesehen, dass es tatsächlich etwas schwierig ist, nach Lossarnach zu gelangen. Ich habe das nicht sonderlich gut durchgedacht, aber ich habe da trotzdem schon eine einigermassen passende Erklärung auf Lager, die ich wahrscheinlich einbringen werde. Dennoch wäre es mir ohne deinen Hinweis nicht aufgefallen.  
Und ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Geschichten unvollständig zurückgelassen werden. Jedoch kann ich es nicht ganz versprechen, dass ich sie beenden werde, aber im Moment sieht es noch positiv aus. =)

Pemaroth: Danke auch dir fürs bei mir bleiben mit den Reviews. Ja, Aragorn und Denethor werden noch so einige Spannungen erleben, schliesslich muss ich dann soweit kommen, wie es in den Anhängen und auch im Buch beschrieben ist, nämlich dass Denethor Aragorn regelrecht hasst. Man darf also gespannt sein… =)

Ali: Hihi, das mag ich auch immer, wenn es lauter neue Kapitel gibt wenn man wieder nach Hause kommt. =) Ich gebe mir Mühe, weiterzuschreiben. Danke fürs Reviewen!

Vielen Dank an alle, die sich die Zeit fürs Reviewen genommen haben. Ich bin froh um jede Art von Rückmeldung.

****

**Kapitel 7 – Erinnerungen**

Das Heer bahnte sich unaufhörlich seinen Weg durch die Landschaft und die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen, als Denethor endlich befahl, das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Viele der Männer waren so müde, dass sie sich gleich nach der kärglichen Mahlzeit zum Schlafen hinlegten.

Thorongil war zusammen mit Dorlas zur ersten Wachtschicht eingeteilt worden.

„Wunderbar", brummte Dorlas vor sich hin, als er seine Decke enger um sich schlang und näher ans Feuer heranrückte. „Morgen werde ich mich mit den Typen herumschlagen, die mehr als die Hälfte der vorderen Armee getötet haben und heute Abend habe ich nicht einmal die ganze Nacht zum durchschlafen. Was ist wenn ich morgen sterbe?"

„Das wirst du schon nicht", antwortete Thorongil zuversichtlich und setzte sich zu ihm ans Feuer. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, wir wollen ja die Anfänger nicht gleich in der ersten Schlacht verlieren, oder?"

Dorlas schnaubte verächtlich, als er Thorongils Lächeln sah. „Angeber", murmelte er gutmütig.

„Nein, mein Freund, das ist nur Übung. Training jeden Tag."

Dorlas lachte, während er einen Ast nahm und ihn aufs Feuer warf. Nach einer Weile schaute er auf und Thorongil sah, dass alle Spuren von Heiterkeit von seinem Gesicht verschwunden waren.

„Hast du keine Angst vor morgen?"

„Doch, das habe ich", antwortete Thorongil ernst. „Du kannst noch so viele Schlachten überstanden haben und dich noch so erfolgreich durch die Jahre geschlagen haben, aber die Angst bleibt. Es ist aber nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes, so lange du dich nicht von ihr beherrschen lässt. Sie kann dir dabei helfen, wachsam zu bleiben und deinen Gegner nie zu unterschätzen. Denn du kannst noch so gut ausgebildet sein, aber es kann dir immer etwas zustossen."

„Wurdest du schon oft verwundet?"

Zu Dorlas' Erstaunen fing Thorongil bei dieser Frage an zu lachen.

„Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Ich war in meiner Kindheit und vor allem in meiner Jugend so oft verletzt, dass ich meinen Vater fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben und meine Mutter zu Tode geängstigt habe. War irgendwo eine Schlucht in Sicht, dann war es sicher, dass ich dort hinunterfallen würde und war irgendwo in weiter Ferne ein reissender Fluss zu sehen, konnte ich mich bereits darauf gefasst machen, dass ich hineinfallen würde. Und von richtiger Feindbegegnung spreche ich an dieser Stelle besser gar nicht."

Jetzt musste auch Dorlas lachen.

„Das klingt nach einer ziemlich aufregenden Jugend."

„Hmm, für meinen Vater und meine Brüder bestimmt. Für mich war sie einfach nur schmerzvoll", antwortete Thorongil mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, ich denke meine Familie wäre stolz auf mich, wenn sie sähe, dass ich so lange unverletzt geblieben bin. In Rohan bin ich selten mit mehr als ein paar Kratzern und blauen Flecken davongekommen."

Dorlas lächelte. Stille legte sich über das schlafende Lager, das nur gelegentlich vom Knacken des Feuers unterbrochen wurde. Nach einer Weile seufzte Dorlas und löste seinen Blick von den tanzenden Flammen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir zuerst so feindlich begegnet bin. Es war kindisch von mir, sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit so eingeschnappt zu benehmen. Du bist nämlich ganz in Ordnung."

Wieder zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf Thorongils Gesicht, das aber mehr in seinen Augen als auf seinen Lippen zu sehen war.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Ich gebe zu, dass es wirklich ein etwas unglücklicher Start für uns beide war und ich bin froh, dass wir diese kleinen Streitereien aus der Welt schaffen können."

Dorlas nickte zustimmend und dann fing er auf einmal an zu gähnen.

„Och, dieser Marsch heute und jetzt die Wachtschicht! Wie soll ich mich bloss wach halten?"

Thorongil sog die kühle Nachtluft tief ein und blickte dann in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinauf.

„Ich weiss nicht was du hast, mir gefällt die Nacht jedenfalls."

Grinsend schaute Dorlas ihn an.

„Du bist mir ein Poet! Natürlich ist die Nacht schön, aber ich würde trotzdem alles dafür geben, wenn ich noch einige Stunden Schlaf bekäme."

 „Die Stunden gehen schneller vorbei, wenn du an einen Ort denkst, an dem du jetzt gerne sein würdet. Du darfst dich nicht zu fest davon einwickeln lassen, sonst läufst du in Gefahr, einzuschlafen."

Dorlas schaute Thorongil schräg von der Seite an, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 „Du hast wohl irgendwo ein Mädchen, das auf dich wartet, oder?"

Thorongil zuckte nur seelenruhig mit den Schultern und kramte seine Pfeife hervor.

„Kann schon sein."

Dorlas schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Hände hoch.

„Ja ja, behalt es nur für dich! Ich habe heute Nacht sowieso keine Lust auf liebestolles Geschmachte, deshalb ist es mir nur recht, wenn du schweigst."

Thorongil lächelte still in sich hinein und zündete sich die Pfeife an. Stille legte sich über das schlafende Lager und das kleine Feuer gab nur wenig Licht ab, so dass die Sterne über den beiden Wachenden hell schienen. Thorongils Gedanken wanderten wie so oft in letzter Zeit zu seiner Familie zurück.

Er sah es noch genau vor seinen Augen, wie er auf den steinernen Treppen von Imladris von seiner Familie Abschied genommen hatte. Acht Jahre. Es waren nun acht Jahre her, aber er konnte sich daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Er sah Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal, der ihn vor so langer Zeit aufgenommen und wie einen Sohn aufgezogen hatte. Elrond war für ihn der Vater gewesen, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er war es gewesen, der all die Jahre über selbst für seine breite Ausbildung gesorgt hatte: Geschichte, Sprachen, Waffenkunst, Kräuterkunde und Heilkunst.

Es war wahr, es hatte zwischen ihnen Spannungen gegeben, als Elrond von der Liebe seines Ziehsohnes und seiner einzigen Tochter erfahren hatte, aber er hatte das nie als Grund angesehen, seine Zuneigung gegenüber seinem menschlichen Sohn aufzugeben.

Thorongil wusste, dass er dem Elbenherrn viel verdankte und es erfüllte ihn mit Trauer, zu wissen, dass er der Grund für soviel Schmerz war. Arwen. Einer der wenigen Punkte, an denen sie nicht auf gleicher Seite standen. Thorongil verstand, dass Elrond seine Tochter nicht wollte das Schicksal eines Sterblichen teilen lassen, denn welcher Vater will schon den Tod seines Kindes miterleben?

Aber das Schicksal war seine eigenen Wege gegangen und ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, sein Schicksal war mit dem von Arwen verbunden. Auch der Kummer seines Vaters konnte ihn nicht daran hindern, sie weiter zu lieben.

Trotz ihrer Unstimmigkeit hatte Elrond am Tag seines Abschiedes ihn nichts von seinen Zweifeln ihm gegenüber merken lassen. Der Herr von Bruchtal hatte gewusst, dass diese Trennung länger dauern würde, als die letzten paar Male. Er hatte Thorongil - damals von seiner Familie noch Estel genannt - fest umarmt und Thorongil hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl gehabt, Tränen in den Augen seines Ziehvaters zu sehen.

Ein Nachtvogel sang in einem nahe gelegenen Baum und holte Thorongil aus seinen schweifenden Gedanken. Ihm fiel auf einmal die Melodie eines elbischen Liedes ein, das oftmals in den Hallen des Feuers gesungen wurde. Er summte es ganz leise vor sich hin während er bedächtig an seiner Pfeife zog.

Als nächstes, kam ihm ihn den Sinn, hatte er sich dann von seinen Brüdern verabschiedet. Elladan und Elrohir hatten ihn beide stürmisch umarmt und die sonst so lebhaften und redseligen Zwillinge hatten sich auf einmal schwer getan, die richtigen Worte zu finden. All die Jahre über hatten sie zugesehen, wie ihr jüngerer Bruder zu einem Mann herangewachsen war und nun auf einmal sollte er seine Wege alleine gehen? Auf seinen Reisen mit den Waldläufern hatten sie ihn oft begleitet, hatten ihn beschützt und – so jedenfalls war die Anklage des jungen Estel – viel zu sehr bemuttert.

Trotzdem erinnerte Thorongil sich gerne an seine zwei elbischen Brüder. Sie waren es gewesen, die ihm als einziges Kind in einem Haushalt, der aus lauter Jahrtausende alten und meistens sehr würdevollen Wesen bestand, eine unbeschwerte und schöne Kindheit geschenkt hatten. Es waren Elladan und Elrohir gewesen, mit denen er als Zehnjähriger seinen ersten selbstgemachten Schlaftrank in Glorfindels Essen gemischt hatte und worauf der blonde Elb für beinahe zwei Tage jenseits von Mittelerde im Traumland residierte. Glücklicherweise hatte Elrond sofort gewusst, wer ursprünglich dahinter steckte und es waren seine Brüder gewesen, die den grössten Teil von Glorfindels Zorn abbekommen hatten.

Als er jetzt zurückdachte, erinnerte er sich vor allem an ihre lachenden Gesichter. Es war nie langweilig gewesen mit ihnen und trotz ihrem manchmal etwas gar lebendigen Übermut und ihren häufigen Streichen, waren sie beide gewandte Kämpfer. Sie hatten ihm viel beigebracht und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er als kleiner Junge immer so hatte sein wollen wie sie.

_‚Was sie jetzt wohl von mir denken würden, wenn ich so nostalgisch von ihnen schwärme?', _fragte sich Thorongil mit einem Lächeln. _‚Wahrscheinlich würden sie mir vorwerfen, dass ich weich geworden bin.'_

Als nächstes schweiften seine Gedanken zu Gilraen. Er konnte das Gefühl von Bewunderung nicht zurückhalten, das ihn sofort überkam als er an seine Mutter dachte. Sie war eine starke und mutige Frau und er hatte oft zu ihr aufgeschaut, denn die Art und Weise wie sie ihr Schicksal bewältigte, fand er bewundernswert. Als junge Frau hatte sie seinen leiblichen Vater, Arathorn, geheiratet, den er nie wirklich gekannt hatte. Seine Eltern hatten nur wenige glückliche Jahre miteinander verbracht, bevor Arathorn so brutal aus dem Leben schied. Gilraen hatte darauf bei Elrond Peredhel um Obdach gebeten, was ihr auch gewährt wurde. Aragorn war da erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen und hatte noch nicht viel dazu beitragen können, damit Gilraen sich in dem völlig fremden Haushalt zurechtfand.

Seine Mutter hatte sich nie so richtig mit der elbischen Lebensart abgefunden, stets blieb sie in ihrem Herzen, wozu sie geboren wurde: Eine Waldläuferin und die Frau des Anführers der Dúnedain. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Sohn trotz der elbischen Lebensweise seine Herkunft und seine Kultur nie vergass.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste er sagen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihn ständig daran erinnert hatte, dass er ein Mensch und kein Elb war. Ein Mensch mit Schwächen und Grenzen, jemand der nicht perfekt war. Wenn er krank und fiebrig im Bett gelegen und seinen schwachen Körper verflucht hatte, dass er nicht die elbische Resistenz wie zum Beispiel seiner Brüder besass, dann hatte sie ihn getröstet. Sie war sein Anker, der ihn auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gehalten hatte.

Und auch wenn sie oftmals streng mit ihm gewesen war, sie war doch eine wunderbare Mutter gewesen. Gilraen hatte nicht oft gelacht, aber wenn einmal etwas von ihrer Heiterkeit durchgedrungen war, dann hatte alles an ihr gelacht. Es war so ansteckend, ihr Lachen, und es vertrieb alle Sorgen.

Auch jetzt wieder fühlte er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleichen, als er die leuchtenden Augen seiner Mutter vor sich sah. Bei ihrem Abschied hatte sie ihn zuerst nur liebevoll betrachtet, unsicher darüber, ob es ihr noch zustand, ihren nun erwachsenen Sohn zu umarmen. Er hatte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen und hatte sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, hatte er auch Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen. Um nicht selber von seinen Gefühlen übermannt zu werden, hatte er auf seine Hände gestarrt, die noch immer die seiner Mutter umschlungen hatten.

In diesem Augenblick hatte ihn ein Gefühl von unendlicher Trauer erfüllt, ein merkwürdiges kribbelndes Gefühl, dass sich von seinem Bauch aus ausbreitete. Er konnte diese Empfindung nicht einfach unterdrücken. Fest hielt er die Hände Gilraens umschlungen und auch sie schien zu fühlen, dass etwas vor sich ging. Sie schien es in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Trotzdem blieb sie stark und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Geh, mein Sohn, ich werde auf dich warten. _Onen__ i-Erstel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim."_

Auch jetzt widerhallten diese Abschiedsworte in seinen Gedanken.

_‚Hoffnung gab ich den Dúnedain, ich behielt keine Hoffnung für mich.'_

Diese Worte beschäftigten ihn noch immer. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, aber er hatte wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, von seiner Mutter für immer Abschied genommen zu haben.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln brachte sich Thorongil wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es brachte nichts, über die Vergangenheit oder über ungute Gefühle nachzudenken. Ein Gefecht stand bevor und da sollte er sich nicht mit Wehmut und abergläubischen Gedanken an seine Familie zu Hause erinnern. Er würde dorthin zurückkehren, aber der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht der richtige. Zuviel musste noch erledigt werden.

„An was denkst du, Thorongil?"

Thorongil fuhr zusammen als er so unerwartet Dorlas' Stimme hörte. Er hatte den anderen Mann völlig vergessen. Soviel zu seinem Rat an Dorlas, sich nicht zu fest von seinen Gedanken einwickeln zu lassen.

„An meine Familie. Sie… fehlt mir."

Dorlas blickte ihn ernst an.

„Du hast nie von ihr erzählt."

„Deshalb werde ich auch jetzt nicht damit beginnen. Ausserdem wird es Zeit, dass wir jetzt die Ablösung wecken, unsere Schicht ist vorbei und es wird Zeit, dass auch wir uns noch etwas schlafen legen."

Dorlas nickte und stand auf, die Abweisung seines Kameraden hinnehmend. Es stand ihm nicht zu, den anderen zu irgendetwas überreden zu wollen. Ausserdem würde er es ohnehin nicht schaffen, denn wenn Thorongil nicht reden wollte, dann brachte niemand etwas aus ihm heraus.

Sie weckten die zwei auserwählten Soldaten, bevor sie sich hinlegten. Es ging nicht lange, bis Thorongil in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

TBC


	8. Ein Morgen ohne Hoffnung

Yavanna: Hmm, ja ich musste da Arwen einbauen, da konnte ich sie einfach nicht mehr ignorieren… Auch wenn es eine Qual war. =) Nein, so schlimm war es nicht. Gegen die Buch-Arwen habe ich ja eigentlich auch nichts, nur die Film-Arwen nervt mich halt tierisch.   
Ja, mir gefällt der Spruch „Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim" auch sehr gut. Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gelesen habe. Und so musste er einfach mit in die Geschichte. Danke wie immer fürs Reviewen, ich habe mich schon sehr daran gewöhnt!

Nienna: Die englische Geschichte ist von Siri2 und heisst ebenfalls „Thorongil". Hmm, ich weiss, sie waren zuerst da mit dem Titel und ich wollte ihn ursprünglich mal noch abändern, aber mir fiel halt nichts Passendes ein. Da habe ich es so gelassen.  
Ja, der Spruch ist aus den Anhängen, und er hat mir sehr gefallen. Auch von Gilraen, ich habe ihn so eingebaut, wie es auch wirklich hätte stattfinden können. Das versuche ich auch sonst zu erreichen, dass sich die Leute denken: „Doch, so hätte es gewesen sein können, so passt es in das Geschehene in den Büchern hinein."  
Hehe, es gibt so viele tolle Stories wo entweder Elrond oder Glorfindel oder sonst wem vom Haushalt ein Streich gespielt wird, ich konnte mich da nicht zurückhalten, auch einen einzubauen…   
Ja, ich werde mir Mühe geben, das hier zu Ende zu bringen. Bis Kapitel 12 ist alles gesichert, du brauchst dir vorläufig noch keine Sorgen zu machen. ;)

Ithilya: Kein Problem, dass du etwas länger nicht reviewt hast. Ich bin froh, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt und dass nicht dass der Grund war, nicht mehr zu reviewen. =)   
Die Gedanken von Aragorn zu seiner Familie waren auch eine ziemlich spontane Zugabe, ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sie miteinzubringen. Sie sollen auch die ganze Zeit präsent sein, wie sein Ansporn, um weiterzumachen. Es freut mich zu hören, dass sie dir gefallen haben.  
Und ich finde es toll, dass sich jemand für Dorlas und Núneth interessiert! =) Die zwei liegen mir nämlich auch sehr am Herzen.

Shiruy: Danke fürs Reviewen! Ja, da kann ich mich nur anschliessen, dass es viel zu wenig Geschichten über Aragorn als Thorongil gibt. Ich habe oben Nienna eine Geschichte empfohlen aus dieser Zeit, aber die ist auf Englisch. Aber trotzdem sehr gut geschrieben, wenn auch mit einem etwas anderen Schwerpunkt.  
Huch, da bin ich froh dass das klappt mit den Gedankengängen… Das ist immer so eine Sache. Für einen selbst wirkt alles ganz logisch, aber dann lesen es andere und es stimmt vielleicht nicht mehr. Dieses Mal ist das zum Glück nicht der Fall.  
Den Anfang der Schlacht kriegst du jetzt zu lesen, wenn auch aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem! =)

----------------

Dann geht es hier einmal weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Leider gibt es in diesem Kapitel keinen Aragorn, dafür zwei neue Charaktere. Also nicht verunsichert aufhören, wenn dieses Mal nicht die gewohnten Charaktere an erster Stelle stehen… =) Trotzdem viel Spass beim Lesen!

****

**Kapitel 8 – Ein Morgen ohne Hoffnung**

****

„Wie lange wohl noch, bis Verstärkung eintrifft?"

Falcred zuckte etwas zusammen bei dieser unerwarteten Frage mitten in die Stille hinein und löste seinen Blick von der Leere, in die er gestarrt hatte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und schaute in die klaren Augen des jungen Mannes neben ihm.

„Ich weiss es nicht, mein Herr, aber ich hoffe bald", antwortete Falcred und drehte sich wieder etwas ab, so dass sein Gebieter, der im gleichen Atemzug auch sein Schützling war, nicht die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sah. Der uralte, kühle Stein der Burg unter seinen Händen vermochte ihm nicht die Zuversicht zu geben, die er sich inständig wünschte. Seufzend blickte Falcred von der Zinne herab auf das im Moment noch ruhig unter ihnen liegende Lager. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht liess ihn auf diese Distanz nicht allzu viel erkennen, nur die Feuer stachen wie flackernde Augen aus der Finsternis heraus. Sie schienen überall zu sein, diese Lichter, und er konnte nur grob schätzen, wie gross ihre Zahl war. Es mussten weit mehr als siebenhundert sein. Erst gestern hatten die Haradrim Verstärkung erhalten. Diesen Vorteil hatten sie auch sofort ausgenutzt, das Tor hatte dem Ansturm nicht standgehalten und die Stadt war gefallen. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange gehen, bis sie auch die Burg einnahmen, ihr derzeitiger Zufluchtsort.

Falcred liess den auf einmal schweren Kopf hängen. Wo blieb bloss die Verstärkung von Minas Tirith? Wenn ihnen nicht bald jemand zu Hilfe kam, dann würden sie untergehen, Seite an Seite mit dem kläglichen Rest des gondorianischen Heeres. Und er, Falcred, würde sein Versprechen gegenüber dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth brechen müssen, denn es bestand in so einer Schlacht keine Hoffnung, dass dessen Sohn überleben würde.

Dabei hatte doch alles ganz viel versprechend angefangen. Es waren gut elf Tage her, seit sie von Dol Amroth aufgebrochen waren und sich kurz darauf wie geplant dem Heer Gondors angeschlossen hatten auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Minas Tirith. Calmacil hatte sie freundlich aufgenommen und sie waren zügig vorangekommen.

Bis sie mitten in die Falle der Haradrim geraten waren.

Falcred ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. Wie Anfänger waren sie in den Hinterhalt getappt. Sie waren viel zu sorglos gewesen und die Hitze hatte die Soldaten träge und die Anführer nachlässig gemacht.

Obwohl er auch zugeben musste, dass die Falle gut geplant gewesen war. Nichts hatte auf einen Hinterhalt hingedeutet als sie über die Ebene an dem kleinen Wald vorbei marschiert waren. Alle hatten sich auf das frische Wasser des Flusses gefreut und so war der Angriff heftig und vor allem unerwartet gekommen. Calmacil, der zweite Heerführer Gondors, war eines der ersten Opfer gewesen und so war nicht viel Zeit für Taktik und Strategie übrig geblieben. Lothron, einer der zwei übrig gebliebenen Hauptmänner, hatte es schliesslich zustande gebracht, wieder etwas Ordnung in das Heer zu bringen und sie hatten den Rückzug in die kleine Stadt Harion geschafft, wo sie zuvor einen kurzen Zwischenhalt eingelegt hatten.

Das war vor fünf Tagen gewesen. Seither versuchten sie erbittert, die Stadt und Burg zu halten. Die Stadt war bereits gefallen unter dem Ansturm der Haradrim, sie hatten nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, sie gegen diese Übermacht zu verteidigen. Harion war keine militärische Festung, sondern nur eine ländliche Provinzstadt. Ihr einziger Vorteil war die Burg, die noch von der altvorderen Zeit hier stand. Ebenso wie die Mauern von Minas Tirith waren auch diese hier aus demselben weissen, beinahe unzerstörbaren Stein gehauen. Das würde das Heer der Haradrim aber dennoch nicht davon abhalten, die Burg einzunehmen, denn schlussendlich war es nur solange möglich, eine Festung zu verteidigen, wie es noch Männer gab, die dafür kämpften – in diesem Fall also nur noch eine Handvoll Krieger. In dieser Burg hatten sich der Rest der Männer und die Stadtbewohner verschanzt und harrten aus. Aber die Vorräte wurden langsam knapp, so wie es ihnen auch an Heilern und Arzneimitteln für die Verwundeten fehlte.

_‚Dennoch bereitet mir das Versorgungsproblem am wenigsten Sorgen'_, dachte Falcred düster. _‚Wenn heute keine Verstärkung eintrifft, werden wir den Abend sowieso nicht mehr erleben.'_

„Falcred, bitte, löst Euch aus Euren finsteren Gedanken und redet mit mir."

Erneut zuckte er leicht zusammen und blickte darauf den jungen Mann an seiner Seite vorwurfsvoll an.

„Fürst Imrahil, hat Euch Euer verehrter Vater nicht beigebracht, dass man Menschen, die in Gedanken versunken sind, nicht einfach so aufschreckt?"

Imrahil erkannte sofort den Unterton in Falcreds Stimme und wusste, dass es dem Waffenmeister nicht Ernst war mit der sanften Zurechtweisung. Ganz leicht hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte, dass Ihr für meine Ausbildung zuständig seid. Also ist es Eure Schuld, wenn mir die Manieren fehlen. Ihr könnt nicht immer alles auf meinen Vater abschieben."

Falcred schmunzelte, als er sah, dass sein Schützling sofort mitspielte. Ein wenig Ablenkung schadete ihnen bestimmt nicht, übermüdet und verzweifelt wie sie waren.

Der Waffenmeister beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes sofort wieder verschloss, als er gedankenverloren in die Tiefe starrte. Der Junge war schon immer von nachdenklicher und schweigsamer Natur gewesen, selten hatte er ihn herzhaft lachen gehört. Trotzdem hatte er ihn  immer gerne unterrichtet. Über all die Jahre hinweg war Imrahil von einem unerfahrenen Schüler, der sich vor der scharfen Schneide der Klinge fürchtete, zu einem hervorragenden Schwertkämpfer herangewachsen. Falcred hatte den Jungen unterrichtet, korrigiert und gelobt. Da er selber nie Frau und Kinder gehabt hatte, hatte er Imrahil von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen und geliebt wie einen eigenen Sohn, lange sogar noch bevor er ihm die Schwertkunst beigebracht hatte.

Mittlerweile war Imrahil nicht mehr sein Schüler, sondern auch sein Herr. Doch vor all dem waren sie einfach nur gute Freunde.

Falcred war bereits mit Adrahil, dem derzeitigen Fürst von Dol Amroth und Vater von  Imrahil, in die Schlacht gezogen und hatte sich dort meisterlich bewährt. Obwohl er selber nicht aus adeligen Kreisen kam, sondern einfacher Abstammung war, so hatte er sich doch mit Adrahil angefreundet und war schliesslich zum obersten Waffenmeister von Dol Amroth ernannt worden.

In militärischen Dingen war Falcred auch einer der engsten Berater Adrahils und es geschah selten, dass sie anderer Meinung waren. Ausser in einem Punkt.

Nachdem Imrahil alles an Techniken der Kriegskunst erlernt hatte, die nötig waren um zu kämpfen und sich zu verteidigen, hatte Fürst Adrahil beschlossen, seinen Sohn für einige Jahre in die Heere von Gondor zu schicken um dort zu lernen, was nur Übung und Erfahrung zu lehren vermochten.

■ _„Alles was du ihm hier beibringst sind Theorien, Falcred! Diese Theorien und Techniken werden ihm nichts nützen, bevor er sie nicht im Kampf eingesetzt hat. Der Kampf, der Krieg – Das sind ganz andere Dimensionen als deine lockeren Übungsspielchen hier am Hof! Er muss darauf vorbereitet werden."_

_„Bei Eru, Adrahil! Er ist erst achtzehn Jahre alt, noch fast ein Junge!"_

_ „Ich war weitaus jünger als er, als ich das erste Mal in den Krieg ziehen musste. Er wird gehen, das ist mein letztes Wort."_ ■

Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Falcred an das Streitgespräch, aber es war abzusehen gewesen, dass Adrahil das letzte Wort haben würde. Schliesslich hatte er den Fürsten wenigstens dazu überreden können, dass er mit Imrahil hatte mitgehen können, um ihm doch noch vor dem Schlimmsten beschützen zu können falls es nötig war. Er hatte Fürst Adrahil beim Abschied sein Wort gegeben, auf den Jungen Acht zu geben.

Falcred seufzte und schaute hoch in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Ein feiner heller Streifen im Osten kündete bereits den neuen Tag an, was immer er auch bringen mochte. Wolken verdeckten die Sterne und das erste Mal seit Tagen war es wieder etwas kühler. Vielleicht würde es bald regnen, es würde dem Land und der Ernte gut tun.

_‚Was machst du dir Gedanken über die Ernte?' _schalte Falcred sich selber. _‚Du wirst den kommenden Tag wohl kaum überleben.'_

Mitten in der Überlegung zog auf einmal eine Bewegung unten im Lager des Feindes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Falcred beugte sich weit über die Zinne und beobachtete mit sinkendem Mut, wie das Lager erwachte, wie Geräusche des Aufbruches erklang – wie sie sich ihrem Ende näherten.

Auch Imrahil hatte bemerkt, was vor sich ging.

„Fasst Mut, Falcred, wir werden ihnen wenigstens noch würdigen Widerstand leisten."

Der Waffenmeister nickte schweren Herzens und fühlte sich im gleichen Atemzug auch etwas beschämt, von seinem Schüler ermutigt werden zu müssen. Er sollte es eigentlich sein, der Imrahil beruhigen und Trost spenden sollte. Aber da war trotzdem diese Verzweiflung und Reue in ihm drin. Nicht für ihn selbst fühlte er Bedauern aufsteigen, er war kein junger Mann mehr und hatte ein erfülltes Leben gelebt, sondern für die Bewohner von Harion, für all die Soldaten von Gondor, die jeden Tag so tapfer um ihr Überleben kämpften, und am meisten für Imrahil. Der Junge hatte es nicht verdient, so jung zu sterben. Aber an ihrer Situation konnte er nichts ändern, das lag nicht in seiner Hand, und so konnte er nur – wie Imrahil es gesagt hatte – so heftigen und langen Widerstand als möglich leisten. Bis zum Ende.

Falcred packte Imrahil bei den Schultern und lächelte grimmig.

„Euer Vater wäre stolz auf Euch, wenn er Euch so sehen würde."

Er bekam ein Nicken und ein gefasstes Lächeln als Antwort.

Damit drehte Falcred sich um und stieg die Wendeltreppe des Turmes hinab, gefolgt von Imrahil, und lief über den Burghof. Da und dort erkannte man in der Dunkelheit die Gestalten von schlafenden Menschen, für die es in der grossen Halle keinen Platz mehr gehabt hatte. Falcred lief an einer jungen Frau vorbei, die zwei kleine Buben im Arm hielt. Ihre Wange war blutig von einer tiefen Schramme und die Augen waren geschlossen in Erschöpfung. Die Kinder weinten nicht. Es war sowieso unnatürlich still in der ganzen Burg, man konnte kaum glauben, dass sich an die sechshundert Menschen darin aufhielten, das meiste davon Frauen, Kinder und alte Leute. Von den kampffähigen Männern lagen die meisten tot unten in den Strassen der Stadt und vor den Toren der Burg.

Falcred warf der Frau und den Kindern noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte. Niemand hatte es verdient, den Ehemann oder Vater auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Aber zu lange schon war er im Krieg gewesen, als dass schwere Verluste noch etwas Neues für ihn gewesen wären. Diese Kämpfe forderten immer Leben, oftmals das Leben Unschuldiger, das wusste er, trotzdem vermochte es ihn noch immer zu erschüttern.

Nach einigen langen Schritten stand er vor der zweiflügligen Steintüre und er blieb stehen. Aus Gewohnheit heraus straffte er seine schmutzige und zerschlissene Kleidung und fuhr sich einmal durchs ergrauende Haar, bevor er eintrat. Dies brachte nicht viel, dessen war sich Falcred bewusst, er würde noch genauso müde und hoffnungslos aussehen wie zuvor. Er wechselte noch einen Blick mit Imrahil neben ihm, bevor er eintrat.

In der grossen Halle brannten nur wenige Fackeln, welche einen flackernden Schein auf die am Boden liegenden Gestalten warf. Auch hier waren es überwiegend Frauen, Kinder und alte Leute. Das spärliche Licht vermochte nicht alle Winkel des grossen Raumes zu beleuchten, aber Falcred erkannte trotzdem, dass es viele Menschen waren, die hier Schutz suchten.

Man merkte, dass die Halle lange Zeit nicht als Zufluchtsort für Kriegsopfer gedient hatte, sondern als Nahrungsmittelspeicher und Versammlungsplatz bei Festen. Das Gemäuer wirkte alt und brüchig, als würde es beim nächsten Ansturm einstürzen. Falcred wusste aber, dass dem nicht so war. Dieser Stein war weitaus standfester als er aussah und er würde auch dem nächsten Angriff standhalten.

Imrahil seinerseits musterte seine Umgebung genau und bemerkte die nachdenklichen Blicke, die der Waffenmeister den Mauern der Burg schenkte. Prüfend fuhr er mit der Hand über den rauen Stein und lächelte leicht.

„Es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber mir scheint es, als ob selbst diese Gemäuer versprechen, Stand zu halten bis am Schluss."

Falcred nickte abwesend.

„Diese Mauern sind uralt, sie haben viele Kriege gesehen und überstanden. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie auch noch stehen werden, wenn wir schon längst untergegangen sind."

Imrahil fühlte eine merkwürdige Leere und Ruhe in sich aufsteigen, als Falcred vom Ende sprach. Es war fast so, als sähe er sich selbst von aussen, als wäre das nicht er selbst, der dies alles mitmachte. Aber das Gefühl war nicht unbedingt unangenehm, so weit man überhaupt von Gefühl sprechen konnte. Sie waren beide schon beinahe über den Punkt hinaus, noch richtige Gefühle zu empfinden. Es war eher einfach ein Zustand.

Als Imrahil sich wieder etwas aus seiner Betäubung herauszuschütteln vermochte, sah er wie Falcred die Türe am anderen Ende der Halle öffnete. Er beeilte sich, wieder an die Seite des Waffenmeisters zu gelangen.

Mittlerweile war Falcred in den kleinen Raum mit nur einem Tisch in der Mitte eingetreten. Eine Karte lag darauf. Auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, sass Lothron, Hauptmann des gondorianischen Heeres. Falcred kannte ihn nicht besonders gut, hatte ihn aber als fröhlichen Mann kennen gelernt, der gerne scherzte und bereits nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Trotz seiner geringen Körpergrösse – er reichte Falcred gerade einmal bis zur Schulter – war er ein geschickter Kämpfer und ein pflichtbewusster Hauptmann. Nach dem Angriff hatte er es geschafft, Ruhe in die Panik hineinzubringen und war seitdem ihr Führer geblieben.

Jetzt sass er auf dem kühlen Stein, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, offensichtlich in tiefem Schlafe. Falcred spürte beinahe Mitleid in sich aufsteigen, den erschöpften Mann aus seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe zu reissen. Aber die drohende Gefahr war wichtiger und sie mussten sich zum Kampfe rüsten.

Falcred ging zu ihm hin und rüttelte ihn sachte an der Schulter.

Lothron fuhr auf, die Hand sofort auf dem Griff des Schwertes.

„Es ist so weit", sagte Falcred ruhig. „Die Haradrim brechen ihr Lager ab. Sie werden wohl in kürzester Zeit vor den Toren der Burg stehen."

Falcred beobachtete wie verschiedene Gefühle sich auf dem Gesicht des Hauptmannes spiegelten. Zuerst Verwunderung, dann Verzweiflung und schliesslich Resignation. Dieser Ausdruck blieb bestehen.

„Danke, Soldat."

Niemand durfte auf ein Wunder hoffen, aber einige taten es trotzdem, ganz im Verborgenen.

-TBC-


	9. Der Verletzte

Ali: Nein, so richtig veröffentlicht habe ich es sonst nirgends. Ich habe einmal auf www.elronds-haus.de damit angefangen, aber irgendwann ist das dann dort versiegt. Etwa bei Kapitel 5 oder so.  
Und ansonsten gibt es nur einen Ort online, wo bereits mehr von der Story zu lesen ist. Jedoch wird sie dort korrigiert und besprochen, deshalb nicht so geeignet einfach zum Lesen. =)  
Hehe, und jetzt kriegst du wieder etwas von Aragorn zu lesen…

Nienna&Yavanna: Hehe, ich werde nichts über den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte verraten. =) Ihr werdet schon noch zu lesen kriegen, ob Falcred stirbt oder überlebt.  
Hmm, das mit Imrahil habe ich mir noch gar nicht so genau überlegt. Man erfährt ja ziemlich wenig über ihn in den Büchern und im Film kommt er gar nicht vor. Ich habe ihn sowieso etwas verändert, eigentlich wäre er zur Zeit dieser Geschichte, 2965 des Dritten Zeitalters, erst 10 Jahre alt. Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden, ihn auf 18 Jahre zu „verältern".   
Gut zu hören, dass die Verzweiflung der Soldaten und der Lage allgemein gut rüberkommt, da habe ich einigen Wert draufgelegt.

----------------

Ali hat mich da an etwas erinnert, das ich bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt habe. Es gibt da nämlich einige Leute, die mir immer wieder helfen, die Geschichte zu verbessern indem sie mich auf Dinge aufmerksam machen und allgemein Korrigieren.  
Mein grösster Dank geht an Cari und Elbereth vom Herr der Ringe Forum.

Da anscheinend einige gespannt auf Aragorn waren und ich gerade meine letzten Ferientage mit viel freier Zeit verbringe, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dieses Kapitel etwas früher als vorgesehen zu posten. Ich hoffe, es gefällt!

**Kapitel 9 – Der Verletzte**

Im Lager des zu Hilfe eilenden gondorianischen Heeres herrschte ebenfalls Aufbruchsstimmung. Schweigend wurde gegessen und mit derselben Stille packten sie ihre Habe zusammen.****

Thorongil trat das Feuer aus und hielt Ausschau nach dem Heerführer, um über ihr weiteres Vorgehen in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, als eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Angestrengt blickte er zum Hügel zu seiner Rechten hinüber. Eine Gestalt kam den Hang hinuntergetaumelt.

_‚Einer der Späher, die Denethor gestern ausgesandt hat!', _schoss es Thorongil zuerst durch den Kopf und suchte beim Herankommen die Hügelkette nach möglichen Verfolgern ab. Als er noch näher kam, sah er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Dies war keiner ihrer Späher, denn seine Rüstung bestand nur aus dünnem Leder und die Waffen glichen eher Feldwerkzeugen als richtigen Kriegswaffen. Dieser Mann musste direkt aus Harion gekommen sein.

Der Mann schwankte stärker und fiel plötzlich auf ein Knie. Thorongil schaute sich noch einmal gut um und rannte dann die letzten paar Schritte. Was er sah liess ihn scharf die Luft einziehen. Ein beinahe speerdicker Pfeil ragte dem Mann aus dem Rücken, etwa auf Schulterhöhe. Der Verletzte schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sich immer mehr Leute um ihn scharten und blieb bloss schwer atmend am Boden knien.

Thorongil berührte ihn sachte an der unverletzten Schulter und liess sich neben ihm auf die Knie nieder.

„Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Kannst du noch einige Schritte gehen? Im Lager können wir uns besser um deine Wunden kümmern."

Erst jetzt schaute der Verletzte aus schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und nickte schwach. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit etwas groben Gesichtszügen, der Kleidung nach ein einfacher Bürger Harions.

Thorongil legte sich den rechten Arm des Mannes über die Schulter, da aus der linken Seite der Pfeil herausragte. Langsam kamen sie beide auf die Füsse, aber als Thorongil einen Schritt machen wollte, schrie der Verletzte gequält auf und wäre wohl wieder umgefallen, hätte Thorongil ihn nicht gehalten. Erst jetzt sah dieser, dass sich eine tiefe Säbelwunde über den ganzen rechten Oberschenkel zog. Blut quoll aus der Verletzung und färbte den trockenen Boden dunkelrot.

_‚Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hat', _dachte Thorongil bei sich und nickte Gundor dankbar zu, als dieser den Mann auf der anderen Seite stützte. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, schafften es aber schliesslich, ins Lager zu gelangen.

Denethor hatte das Ganze von weitem beobachtet und trat nun an die beiden Soldaten und an den Verletzten heran.

„Wer ist er? Kam er aus Harion?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, Herr", antwortete Gundor, während sie den Mann vorsichtig auf den Boden legten. „Er hat noch nichts gesagt. Seine Verletzungen sind schwer."

Thorongil suchte unterdessen einen Verband aus seinem Pack, welches ihm einer der Soldaten gebracht hatte. Eine Hand hielt er fest auf die blutende Wunde am Bein gepresst, mit der anderen fing er an, den Verband abzurollen. Der Verletzte reagierte nicht mehr, sondern starrte nur teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Er war grau im Gesicht und kalter Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Thorongil bereitete diese Stille Sorgen und er blickte zu Dorlas hinüber, der auf der anderen Seite sass und teilweise schockiert, teilweise fasziniert zusah.

„Dorlas, rede mit ihm. Versuche ihn zu irgendwelchen Antworten zu bewegen."

Dorlas sah erschrocken darüber aus, dass Thorongil ihn für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hatte.

„Weshalb ich? Ich… ich weiss doch gar nicht was ich fragen soll!"

Thorongil hielt kurz inne mit dem Verbinden und blickte Dorlas entnervt an.

„Es ist mir egal, was du ihn fragst. Irgendetwas: Name, Herkunft, was geschehen ist. Hauptsache er antwortet dir. Ausserdem wirst du diese Aufgabe wohl bestimmt gut meistern, sonst bist du ja auch nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen. Also gebrauche deine schnelle Zunge ein einziges Mal für einen guten Zweck!"

Dorlas starrte Thorongil zuerst nur ungläubig an. Er schwankte irgendwo zwischen Empörung und Überrumpelung, gab aber schliesslich nach und beugte sich über den Verletzten. Ohne gross darüber nachdenken zu müssen fasste er den Mann an den Schultern und setzte sich ihm auf gleicher Kopfhöhe gegenüber.

„Ja, also", fing Dorlas zögernd an und kratzte sich unsicher am Hals, „dann fangen wir wohl am besten vorne an. Besitzt du vielleicht einen Namen?"

Thorongil konnte sich trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und schüttelte bloss den Kopf. Dorlas sah die Bewegung und schaute ärgerlich auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nichts, frag weiter."

Wieder wandte sich Dorlas dem Verletzten zu, der überhaupt nicht auf Dorlas' Frage reagiert hatte.

„Nun komm schon, ich weiss dass du Schmerzen hast und dass es dir nicht gut geht, aber wir müssen trotzdem einige Dinge von dir wissen. Wie heisst du? Und was ist geschehen?"

Der Mann gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte nur weiter durch Dorlas hindurch, die Augen immer noch weit geöffnet. Noch einmal versuchte Dorlas es mit denselben Fragen mit beruhigender Stimme und erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Schliesslich packte er den Verletzten fester an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn einmal heftig. Dies schien zu wirken, denn der Mann fing an zu blinzeln und blickte Dorlas direkt in die Augen, als wäre dieser eben erst aus dem Boden entsprungen.

„Ja, das ist besser", meinte Dorlas mit besänftigender Stimme. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich... ich heisse Andróg, Forwegs Sohn. Aus Harion."

Dorlas schaute auf und sah, dass auch Thorongil beim Verbinden kurz inne gehalten hatte, als er sich in seinen Vermutungen bestätigt wusste, dass dieser Mann aus der belagerten Stadt kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte Dorlas, dass auch Denethor herangetreten war und die letzten Worte mit angehört hatte. Der Heerführer gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren solle.

„Du bist also aus Harion. Kannst du mir erzählen was passiert ist, bevor du von dort geflohen bist?"

Der Verletzte nickte schwach, verzog aber das Gesicht vor Schmerzen als Thorongil den Verband fest anzog um die Blutung zu stoppen. Fast fürchtete Dorlas darum, dass Andróg das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, darum fasste er ihn fester am Arm, bis der Mann die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Das Heer… von Gondor lagerte bei uns in… der Stadt. Vor etwa sieben Tagen. Sie verliessen Harion wieder und kamen dann zurück… die Südmenschen waren ihnen auf den Fersen. Wir haben ihnen… erlaubt… und geholfen, sich in der… Stadt… zu… verschanzen…"

Andrógs Stimme wurde leiser und er hustete schwach. Rasch reichte Thorongil Dorlas die Trinkflasche und dieser liess den Verletzten davon trinken. Andróg schien sich aufzurütteln um seinen Bericht zu Ende zu erzählen.

„Wir harren nun seit fünf… oder sechs Tagen aus. Südmenschen werden stärker. Burg wird nicht mehr lange halten… Konnte fliehen, aber verletzt… Ich traf euren Späher, er erklärte mir den Weg… hierher."

Denethor trat näher heran und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Dorlas auf den Boden, so dass Andróg ihn ansehen konnte.

„Wo ist der Späher jetzt?"

Der Verletzte schien Mühe zu haben, seine Augen offen zu behalten, gab aber tapfer Antwort.

„Weiss nicht… Er ging auf meine Verfolger zu… Sagte, ich soll nicht auf ihn warten…"

Denethor schob Dorlas zur Seite und packte Andróg nun selbst an den Schultern, da der Verwundete aussah, als würde er gleich gar nichts mehr sagen. Er wusste zuviel, als dass er nun einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden konnte.

„Wie konntest du aus der Stadt flüchten? Wo steht das Lager der Haradrim? Antworte, Soldat!"

Andróg stöhnte leise, schaffte es aber, sich noch etwas länger wach zu halten um zu antworten.

„Sie haben… einen Halbkreis um… die Stadt gebildet. Von vorne… ist es unmöglich, ungesehen… hineinzugelangen. Sie… haben versteckte Truppen. Auf der Hinterseite… von Harion… kommt man besser heran. Es… sind nur… vereinzelte Posten… Zelte..."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln lauschte Thorongil was Andróg mit schwächer werdender Stimme berichtete. Seine Verantwortung als Heiler sagte ihm ganz klar, dass dieser Mann dringend Ruhe brauchte und dass es rücksichtslos von ihnen war, den Verletzten weiterhin auszufragen. Jedoch verstand er sehr gut, dass solche Informationen äusserst wichtig waren. Mit einem Seufzen liess er es geschehen, wie Denethor Andróg weiter ausquetschte.

„Was sind das für versteckte Truppen? Wo sind sie postiert?"

„Weiss nicht…", brachte Andróg hervor und hustete schwach, was Blut auf seine Lippen brachte. Thorongil schaute beunruhigt auf, doch der Verletzte fuhr leise fort. „Einige… haben es… gesagt. Bin ihnen… nicht begegnet."

„Unsinn!", rief Denethor aus. „Niemand von meinen Spähern hat auch nur ein Haar von diesen Truppen gefunden. Sie hätten Spuren hinterlassen. Wie bist du aus der Stadt geflüchtet?"

„Tor… nebenan… gerannt", murmelte Andróg, doch seine Stimme verlor sich. Seine Lider flackerten heftig, dann kippte er schlaff zur Seite.

Thorongil hatte ein solches Auskommen der Befragung geahnt und fing den Bewusstlosen auf. Leise erteilte er Dorlas den Befehl, ein Lager für den Verletzten aufzubauen. Doch Denethor trat neben ihn, ein harter Zug um seine Mundwinkel.

„Weck ihn, Thorongil. Er weiss noch mehr, ich brauche diese Informationen dringend. Wenn einer meiner Späher sein Leben für ihn gegeben hat, dann muss er erst noch beweisen, dass dies kein Fehler war. Bis jetzt waren seine Aussagen wenig förderlich."

Empörung stieg in Thorongil auf und sein Griff um den Umhang des Bewusstlosen verstärkte sich. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Denethor diesen Mann zu Tode befragte.

Neben ihm schüttelte Dorlas den Kopf, seine Hände vor Wut zitternd, und Thorongil sah ihm an, dass etwas sehr Beleidigendes und Unpassendes auf seiner Zunge lag. Wissend, dass ein Handgemenge zwischen dem Heerführer und Dorlas zu nichts führen würde, packte Thorongil seinen Kollegen fest am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

Denethor verfolgte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie Dorlas seinen Arm abrupt losriss, jedoch seinem Kommandanten das Reden überliess.

„Es ist unmöglich, ihn jetzt zu wecken, Herr", sagte Thorongil ruhig, und nur in seinen Augen sah man den verborgenen Zorn funkeln. „Er ist bewusstlos, von Erschöpfung, Schmerzen und Blutverlust. Wir haben Glück, wenn er das hier überhaupt überlebt."

„Wenn er mir heute und hier keine Berichterstattung abliefern kann, dann ist er lebendig genauso wertlos wie tot."

Mit diesen Worten und einem herablassenden Blick in Dorlas' Richtung drehte sich der Heerführer um und ging zurück zu seinem Zelt.

Wütend blickte Dorlas ihm nach und wollte gerade seiner Verärgerung Luft machen, doch Thorongil packte ihn erneut an der Schulter und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. Dorlas verbiss sich die Bemerkung und half stattdessen, das Lager für den Verwundeten auszulegen.

„Danke, dass du nichts gesagt hast, Dorlas", meinte Thorongil leise. „Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Ärger. Ausserdem ist seine Reaktion auf eine Art verständlich. Er ist ein verantwortungsvoller Führer, er macht sich Sorgen um die Lage seiner Leute. Ein Streit würde jetzt nichts nützen. Obwohl auch ich nicht mit der Art und Weise einverstanden bin, mit der er Andróg behandelte."

Thorongil wusste selber nicht genau, was ihn dazu veranlasste, Denethor in Schutz zu nehmen. Vielleicht wollte er Dorlas wieder etwas Vertrauen in den Heerführer und somit in die Heere von Gondor einflössen.

Dorlas nickte kurz, blickte aber immer noch finster drein.

„Hilf mir lieber, den Pfeil zu entfernen."

„Und wie soll ich dir helfen?"

„Halte ihn an den Schultern fest."

Dorlas tat wie ihm geheissen und packte Andróg fest an den Armen. Vorsichtig legte Thorongil die Eintrittsstelle frei und betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dies sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Die Verletzung war älter als einen Tag und Infektion breitete sich langsam aus, was sich an der roten, entzündeten Haut zeigte. Ausserdem bemerkte er kleine Widerhaken vorne am Pfeil, welche Muskeln und Haut aufreissen würden, zöge man den Pfeil einfach heraus.

„Auf was wartest du denn? Der Pfeil wird nicht von alleine rauskommen."

Thorongil blickte Dorlas mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ja, und reisse ihm damit die halbe Schulter mit. Nein, das wird so nicht gehen, er würde den Blutverlust wohl nicht überleben. Aber raus muss der Pfeil trotzdem. Halte Andróg fest."

Tief einatmend packte Thorongil den Pfeil etwa in der Mitte des herausragenden Schaftes und zählte er innerlich bis drei. Kraftvoll stiess er den Pfeil durch die Schulter hindurch, brach schnell die mit Widerhaken besetzte Spitze ab und zog den Schaft dann heraus. Andróg wehrte sich überhaupt nicht gegen die schmerzhafte Behandlung, was bestätigte, dass er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken war.

Zügig presste Thorongil die bereitgelegten Kräuter auf zwei Verbänden an je eine Austrittsstelle. Das Blut durchnässte die weissen Verbände rasch, und er musste sie erneuern. Bald jedoch entfalteten die blutstillenden Kräuter ihre Wirkung und der Fluss versiegte. Mit geübten Griffen Verband er die Schulter und wischte sich schliesslich die Hände an den bereits schmutzigen Tüchern ab während seine Kameraden den bewusstlosen Andróg auf das vorbereitete Lager legten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das klappen würde", meinte Dorlas staunend. „Du kennst dich in der Heilkunst aus?"

Thorongil nickte und dachte an all die endlosen Stunden in Elronds Studierzimmer zurück.

„Ja, ich hatte jemanden, der mich darin unterrichtete."

Dorlas nahm diese Neuigkeit augenblicklich auf und im gleichen Atemzug wurde er sich bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über den anderen Mann wusste. Das Gespräch am Feuer am vorhergehenden Abend hatte ihm eine andere Seite von Thorongil gezeigt, dennoch wusste er noch nicht so Recht, wie er den Kommandanten einordnen sollte. Dabei liess er es aber bewenden und blickte stattdessen erneut auf den bewusstlosen Mann zu seinen Füssen.

Ob er es wohl überlebte? Man konnte es nur hoffen.

Kurze Zeit später gab Denethor den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Einige Männer blieben in dem nun stark verkleinerten Lager zurück. Es war nicht hauptsächlich des Verletzten wegen, dass sie blieben, sondern dass sie noch etwas Rückendeckung hatten, falls alles schief laufen würde und damit jemand Meldung zurück nach Minas Tirith schicken könnte.

Dunkle Wolken ballten sich über dem Heer zusammen und Thorongil roch bereits den unverkennlichen Geruch von Feuchtigkeit auf heisser Erde. Der Regen würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Gerade als Harion in Sicht kam, blitzte es, nur einmal, und darauf folgte ein gewaltiger Donner. Düsterheit hatte sich vor den tagelangen strahlend blauen Himmel geschoben und man konnte meinen, dass bereits wieder der Abend einbrach.

Harion, auf einer kleinen Kuppel liegend, sah sehr klein und verloren aus. Rundherum lag das Lager der Haradrim, wie ein Rudel Wölfe, das seine Beute bereits umzingelt hatte und nur darauf wartete, es endgültig zu Fall zu bringen.

Mitten aus der Düsterheit und Bedrohung ragte die uralte Burg mit ihrem weissen Stein wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf schwarzer See heraus.

Denethor hob das Schwert und als er es wieder senkte, war das Zeichen für den Angriff gegeben.

-TBC-


	10. Opfer des Krieges

Nienna&Yavanna: Ah, ihr gehört also zusammen? =) Ihr gehört jedenfalls beide zu meinen treusten Reviewern.  
Ja, Denethor soll unsympathisch wirken. Jedoch soll man sich auch ein kleines bisschen in ihn hineinversetzen können, aber dazu werden wir erst im nächsten Kapitel kommen.

Pemaroth: Vielen Dank! Das meine Geschichte so nah am Original sei und dass sie wunderbar die Lücken füllt, ist eines der grössten Komplimente, die ich bis jetzt erhalten habe… verneig Das ist nämlich genau, was ich wollte, die Lücken glaubhaft füllen, sozusagen als Zusatz zum Original von Tolkien. Ich will das Original auf keinen Fall auf irgendeine Weise ersetzen.  
Schön zu sehen dass du wieder dabei bist! Ich kann das schon verstehen, dass du manchmal nicht zum Lesen kommst. Mir geht es nicht anders, ich habe häufig auch nur sehr wenig Zeit, zum Lesen und vor allem zum Schreiben.

Cornelia: Danke schön für die Komplimente! Bei mir kommt das In-Character halten eher von selbst, ich überlege mir da nicht besonders viel dazu, sondern schreibe einfach so, wie ich denke dass sie sich in einer solchen Situation verhalten würden. Aber anscheinend klappts! =)  
Ja, der Film-Denethor ist noch etwas rücksichtsloser. Das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Faramir (You would rather have that I had died and Boromir had lived? Yes.) hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Da kommt er im Buch doch noch etwas vernünftiger und etwas weniger brutal vor.  
Ja, einige Geschichten von Isabeau de Greenlea kenne ich, vor allem „Captain, my Captain" hat mir sehr gefallen. Ich kenne nicht alle ihre Geschichten, da ich Slash nicht mag, aber ihr Schreibstil gefällt mir trotzdem sehr gut.

Ali: Naja, dafür ging es jetzt etwas länger… Grüsse aus Kiel? Dankeschön! =) Dann schicke ich dir Grüsse aus der Schweiz… =)

----------------------------------

Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger ging… Schule hat wieder angefangen und die drängende Idee zu einer anderen Story hat mich kalt erwischt und wollte mir keine Ruhe lassen, bis ich sie niedergeschrieben habe. Die habe ich aber auf Englisch angefangen, da ich zu dem Thema in dieser Story irgendwie mehr Bezug im Englischen habe.

Also bitte Geduld haben, wenn ich diese Geschichte hier etwas vernachlässige… Ich werde bestimmt weiter schreiben, nur habe ich nun mal zwei Geschichten laufen. Als Trost: Die andere Geschichte wird bestimmt nicht all zu lang, dann habt ihr mich wieder völlig hier.

Und als zweite (hoffentlich nicht allzu grosse) Enttäuschung: Kein Aragorn in diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem!

-----------------------------------

**Kapitel 10 – Opfer des Krieges**

Falcred hielt für einen Augenblick inne und liess die Spitze des Schwertes müde auf dem Boden ruhen. Schweiss lief ihm in Strömen von der Stirn und seine Brust hob und senkte sich stossweise, doch an Ausruhen war noch lange nicht zu denken. Rings um ihn herum tobte die Schlacht auf dem Burghof. Wo er auch hinblickte blitzten Schwerter auf: Die langen, robusten Zweihänder der Gondorianer, wie auch die elegant geschwungenen und messerscharfen Säbel der Haradrim. Falcred hatte die Gefährlichkeit dieser Waffe bereits kennengelernt. Eine lange und tiefe Spur aus brennendem Schmerz zog sich quer über seine Brust.

Die Haradrim waren schnelle und wendige Krieger, die wenig Wert auf Rüstung legten, dafür aber um einiges behänder waren. Es war schwer, sie überhaupt zu treffen, denn sie bewegten sich mit fast katzenartiger Gewandtheit und tauchten immer wieder unter den Schlägen hindurch.

Rechts von ihm konnte Falcred den grauen Umhang Lothrons sehen, der mit dem Rest seiner Streitmacht versuchte, die Halle zu verteidigen, in der sich die Frauen und Kinder versteckt hielten. Aber auch diese Verteidigung würde bald einmal fallen.

Falcred dachte mit Verzweiflung daran, wie schnell schliesslich das Burgtor gefallen war. Das bereits beschädigte Holztor gab bald einmal unter dem Ansturm der Rammböcke der Südländer nach, nur kurz nach der Dämmerung. Es waren einfach nicht mehr genügend Leute übrig, um die Burg zu verteidigen.

Falcred wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als ihn jemand schubste und er fühlte noch den Lufthauch eines Geschosses, welches nahe an seinem Gesicht vorbeigeflogen war. Erstaunt blickte er auf und erkannte Imrahil, der ihn auf die Seite gestossen hatte. Falcreds kurze Unachtsamkeit hätte ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet. Sein Schüler schaute ihn mit vorwurfsvollen Blick an und der Waffenmeister nickte beruhigend. In Gedanken mahnte er sich selber zu Achtsamkeit. Er hatte es nicht bis zum Waffenmeister gebracht um dann in der entscheidenden Schlacht durch einen Fehler in seiner Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Schützling gerettet werden zu müssen. Imrahil war es, der seine Hilfe und seinen Schutz benötigte, nicht umgekehrt.

Links neben ihn brachen wieder einige der Südmenschen durch die Reihen durch und sofort griff Falcred sie an. Einer seiner Gegner brachte er mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb beinahe augenblicklich zu Boden, aber der andere wehrte die Schläge gekonnt ab. Wie viele der Haradrim hatte auch dieser hier das Gesicht zur Hälfte mit einem roten Tuch verhüllt, so dass man nur die dunklen, gefährlich blitzenden Augen sah. An seinen Ärmeln hingen kleine, reich verzierte metallene Plättchen, die bei jeder seiner Bewegung klirrten. Dieses Schellen andauernd zu hören, machte Falcred allmählich nervös. Er griff kraftvoller an und trieb seinen müden Körper zu grösseren Leistungen an. Doch was er auch versuchte, er kam nicht durch die Verteidigung seines Gegners hindurch. Jeder seiner Schläge wurde pariert und schon bald einmal sah er sich in der Rolle des Zurückgedrängten. Die Hiebe prasselten immer schneller und heftiger auf ihn nieder und Falcred musste sich selber eingestehen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Er war nicht mehr jung und sein Körper besass nicht annähernd die Ausdauer, die er einmal gehabt hatte. Schliesslich stiess er mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schaffte es gerade noch, mit letzter Verzweiflung die Arme hochzureissen und den Schlag abzufangen, der ihn eigentlich hätte enthaupten sollen.

Sein Gegner, welcher sich bereits als Sieger gesehen hatte, wurde wegen der unerwarteten Gegenwehr aus seiner Balance geworfen und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Falcred sah ein, dass er wohl seine Taktik ändern musste, und liess sich blitzschnell auf ein Knie fallen und zog noch im gleichen Atemzug seinen Dolch, der immer an seinem Gürtel hing. Mit aller Kraft die er besass, rammte er die Waffe dem Gegner in den Bauch. Die dunklen Augen hinter dem Schleier wurden gross und Überraschung spiegelte sich darin. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, sackte der Haradrim zur Seite und blieb regungslos liegen.

Mit einiger Mühe rappelte sich Falcred wieder auf und sah sich nach seinem Schützling um. Imrahil kämpfte etwas abseits und es schien, als würde er immer mehr abgedrängt. Im Kampfe von seinem Schüler getrennt zu werden, war gefährlich. Augenblicklich stiess Falcred sich von der Mauer hinter sich ab und kämpfte sich durch die Reihen. Seine Arme und sein Körper vollführten die lang geübten Hiebe ohne dass er sich dessen noch bewusst war. Seine Augen suchten immer noch Imrahil und Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er sah, dass sein Schüler bereits drei seiner Gegner zu Boden gestreckt hatte und nur noch mit zwei der Südmenschen kämpfte. Jedoch zog sich eine blutige Schramme quer über seine Stirn und Erschöpfung zeichnete sein Gesicht.

Jemand stiess mit Falcred zusammen und er stolperte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und hatte bereits das Schwert zum Schlag erhoben, als er in die hellen, angstgeweiteten Augen eines jungen Soldaten aus Gondor schaute. Der Mann hatte eine Hand fest auf eine heftig blutende Bauchwunde gepresst. Ein Keuchen kam von seinen Lippen, dann gaben die Beine des jungen Soldaten nach. Falcred packte den schlaffen Körper des Mannes und drängte sich durch die eigenen Reihen zu einer kleinen Nische in der Nähe der Eingangstüre zu der grossen Halle. Dort legte er den bewusstlosen Soldaten nieder, wissend dass er im Moment nichts für ihn würde tun können.

Schnell drehte er sich um und kehrte zum Gefecht zurück, nur um zu erkennen, dass er Imrahil aus den Augen verloren hatte. Panik legte sich wie eine kalte Hand um seine Kehle und schien zuzudrücken. Nein, er konnte Imrahil nicht verlieren, es war seine Aufgabe, an seiner Seite zu sein!

Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich Falcred wieder in den Kampf und die Haradrim wichen erschrocken vor dem wütenden Angriff zurück. Drei, vier, fünf Gegner gingen unter Falcreds zornigen Hieben zu Boden, als er auf einmal das Blau von Imrahils Umhang mitten im Schlachtgetümmel erblickte. Der Junge war auf ein Knie herabgesunken und blockte den Säbel seines Gegners nur knapp vor seinem Gesicht ab. Hinter ihm, ungesehen von Imrahil, näherten sich noch zwei der Südmenschen, die Säbel fest in den Händen haltend.

Falcred schrie eine Warnung, aber seine Stimme ging unter im Lärm der zusammenprallenden Klingen und in den Schmerzesschreien der Soldaten. Mit einem kraftvollen Stoss durchbohrte Falcred einen Südmenschen und wartete nicht ab, bis das Blut des Haradrim dessen bereits roten Stoff des Gewandes noch dunkler färben würde, sondern stiess den Gegner einfach zur Seite. Endlich war der Weg zu seinem Schützling frei, doch die beiden Haradrim standen nun direkt hinter dem Jungen, welcher die Gefahr noch immer nicht bemerkte, so konzentriert war er auf den Kampf.

„Imrahil! Hinter dir!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte der Junge seinen Kopf zur Seite um Falcred entsetzt anzustarren. Diese kurze Unachtsamkeit kam ihm teuer zu stehen. Sein Gegner durchbrach sofort die Verteidigung Imrahils und der Säbel drang durch Stoff und Lederharnisch tief in seine Schulter. Imrahil schrie auf. Gleichzeitig erkannte er aber, dass die grösste Gefahr nicht von seinem Gegner vor ihm kam, sondern hinter seinem Rücken lauerte. Er rollte sich zur Seite und entkam knapp dem von oben geführten Schlag, der ihm den Schädel gespalten hätte.

Auch in Falcred kam wieder Leben, als er sich mit enormer Wucht auf die zwei Gegner stürzte. Die beiden Südländer parierten die Schläge jedoch ohne Mühe und Falcred sah bald ein, dass diese zwei weitaus ausgeruhter als er selbst und dazu noch um etliche Jahre jünger waren. Sie trieben ihn weiter zurück, was Falcred aber nur Recht war, denn so waren sie weiter weg von Imrahil, der am Boden gekauert eine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde an seiner Schulter presste.

Falcred parierte einen seitwärts geführten Hieb, der auf seinen Hals gezielt war und drückte die gekreuzten Klingen von sich weg, so dass sein Gegner einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte.

Beide Haradrim hielten auf einmal inne und senkten ihre von Blut rot gefärbten Klingen. Die dunklen Augenpaare schienen nicht auf ihn gerichtet zu sein, sondern auf einen Punkt irgendwo über seiner Schulter.

Falcred verspürte eine dunkle Vorahnung in seiner Bauchgegend als einzige Warnung, ein Aufflackern von Angst und er wusste, er hatte einen tödlichen Fehler begangen. Er wollte sich umdrehen, sich verteidigen, aber bevor er auch nur eine Bewegung machen konnte, bohrte sich eisiger Stahl in seinen Rücken, schabte an einer Rippe entlang und kam tief in ihm zur Ruhe. Nahe bei seinem Herzen. Falcred wartete erstarrt auf den alles verschlingenden Schmerz, aber er fühlte nichts als Fassungslosigkeit und Lähmung. Der Lärm um ihn herum schien weniger zu werden und auch das Gemisch der Farben von den leuchtend roten Gewändern der Haradrim, den funkelnden Rüstungen der Gondorianer und den dunkelblauen Umhängen der Soldaten von Dol Amroth schien schwächer zu werden.

Quälend langsam wurde die Klinge wieder herausgezogen und Falcred spürte auf einmal, dass er vergebens versuchte, Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Noch immer hielt sich der Schmerz zurück, dafür merkte er, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Der kalte Steinboden kam näher und auf einmal sah er die dunklen Wolken über sich. Nirgends konnte er auch nur ein Stückchen blauen Himmel oder einen kleinen Sonnenstrahl erkennen.

_‚So also sieht mein Ende aus', _dachte Falcred ruhig, beinahe teilnahmslos, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. _‚An einem trüben Regentag, ohne auch nur einmal mehr die Sonne auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren.'_

Traurigkeit beschlich ihn bei dem Gedanken, jedoch verspürte er keine Angst vor dem Tod. Besser hier zu sterben, auf dem Schlachtfeld, als alt und verblödet in einem viel zu weichen Bett. Er war ein Soldat gewesen, ein Kämpfer, sein ganzes Leben lang.

Mühsam rang Falcred nach Luft und schliesslich gelang es ihm, seine Lungen zu füllen. Sofort aber erwachte nun der Schmerz, der ihn einmal mehr atemlos zurückliess. Atmen bedeutete Schmerzen und das Gefühl, zu ertrinken. Der metallene Geschmack von Blut war auf einmal überall in seinem Mund und es wurde schwerer, weiterzuatmen. Müde schloss Falcred die Augen.

Es schien aber nur ein Moment vergangen zu sein, als ihn jemand an den Schultern packte und ihn heftig schüttelte. Dies weckte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken erneut zu voller Wut und er stöhnte leise auf. Eine Stimme rief unablässig nach ihm, aber Falcred konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, die viel zu schweren Augenlider zu öffnen. Das Schütteln wurde stärker und mit ihm auch der Schmerz. Jemand rief erneut nach ihm, dieses Mal in einem so verzweifelten Tonfall, dass er beinahe die Augen aufgeschlagen hätte.

_Patsch!_

Ein Schlag auf die Wange. Und dann noch einer.

Dies ging nun wirklich zu weit, dachte Falcred bei sich und öffnete verärgert seine Augen um zu sehen, wer ihn so frech von der wohlverdienten Ruhe abhielt. Sein Blick, zuerst verschwommen, dann allmählich klarer, ruhte auf Imrahil, welcher von oben auf ihn herabsah und nun erst merkte er, dass sein Kopf auf Imrahils Schoss gebettet war. Tränen liefen über das junge Gesicht seines Schülers , vermischten sich mit dem Blut aus der Wunde an der Stirn.

_‚Dennoch', _dachte sich Falcred mit einem schwachen Lächeln. _‚Er lebt.'_

„Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach so zurücklassen, Falcred! Hilfe ist unterwegs, Gondor hat uns Verstärkung geschickt und die Truppen greifen in diesem Moment das Heer der Haradrim an. Halt noch etwas länger durch, dann wirst du Hilfe erhalten. Bitte, Falcred!"

Das Flehen des Jungen war beinahe mehr, als Falcred auszuhalten im Stande war.

„Imrahil…", versuchte er den Jungen zu trösten, aber Blut füllte auf einmal seinen Mund und lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Er hustete schwach, und noch mehr Blut tropfte ihm von den Lippen und auf den blauen Umhang seines Schülers. Ohne zu zögern wischte Imrahil das Blut weg, als wolle er damit die Verletzung des Waffenmeisters ungeschehen machen.

„Imrahil, bitte hör mir gut zu", sagte Falcred leise, die Augen gegen den Schmerz geschlossen, der mit aller Kraft in ihm drinnen wütete. „Ich denke nicht… dass ich das hier überstehen werde."

Doch Imrahil schüttelte bereits den Kopf, das Offensichtliche bestreitend.

„Du musst aber. Was würde mein Vater sagen, wenn er dich einfach so würde aufgeben sehen?"

Falcred musste etwas lächeln, als er die kindliche Drohung heraushörte.

„Es gibt Dinge, die nicht in meiner Macht stehen. Dein… dein Vater würde das verstehen."

Das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, wurde stärker und Falcred musste sich mit aller Kraft dazu zwingen, nicht die Augen zu schliessen und aufzugeben. Er hörte auf einmal, wie in der Ferne ein Horn geblasen wurde, worauf der tobende Kampf um ihn herum auf einmal kurz innehielt. Erleichterung erfüllte Falcred. Vielleicht hatten einige von ihnen trotzdem noch die Chance, hier lebend herauszukommen. Vorher hatte er gedacht, dass Imrahil das mit der Verstärkung nur erfunden hatte, um ihm Hoffnung und Trost zu geben. Wie von selber schlossen sich seine Augen.

„Nein! Falcred, du kannst nicht einfach sterben, das ist nicht fair!"

Müde öffnete Falcred erneut die Augen. Es wurde von Moment zu Moment schwerer, sie offen zu behalten. Er spürte, wie das Blut weiter in seine Lungen floss und wie er langsam daran erstickte. Falcred hustete noch einmal, doch es brachte nicht viel und das Atmen wurde schwerer.

„Das war es… was dein Vater dir beibringen wollte, Imrahil. Das hier ist kein Übungskampf… es ist Krieg, die Wirklichkeit. Sei stark und erinnere dich an mich, das ist alles was ich nach all den Jahren als dein Waffenmeister noch von dir verlange."

Ein letztes Mal blickte er Imrahil ruhig und gefasst an, dann merkte er, wie seine Sicht allmählich verblasste. Falcred schloss die Augen und er wusste, dass er sie nicht wieder öffnen würde. Die Geräusche der Schlacht wurden leiser, als würde er sich von ihnen entfernen und das letzte, was er hörte, war das leise Schluchzen eines jungen Mannes, beinahe noch ein Knabe.

_‚Wenn ich ihn doch besser trösten könnte…'_, waren Falcreds letzte Gedanken, bevor auch das unwichtig wurde und er sich allmählich in der Unendlichkeit verlor.

**-TBC-**


	11. Überraschungen

**Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig bei all den Lesern, die so geduldig auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet haben. Dummerweise hat mein Real Life beschlossen, mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und ich habe gerade sehr viele Dinge im Kopf, nur nicht die laufende Geschichte. Was nicht heissen soll, dass ich nicht weiterschreiben werde, da braucht es noch etwas mehr dazu. ;-) Ich werde mir aber Mühe geben, dennoch weiterhin regelmässig zu posten… **

Sarah: Hihi, ich war sehr erstaunt, als ich deinen Namen las, mein richtiger Name lautet nämlich genau gleich, auch Sarah, genau gleich geschrieben.  
Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat. Ja, über Aragorns Vergangenheit gibt's viel zu wenige FFs, leider. Hier kommt also das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, dass dir die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefallen wird! ;) Und danke fürs Reviewen!

Cornelia: Oh, das finde ich schön, dass Imrahil und Falcred gut hinüberkommen, das war mir ziemlich wichtig. Und Imrahil wird auch in der weiteren Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle haben.  
Ja, ich glaub ich hab „Captain, my Captain" auch das erste Mal bei Henneth Annun gelesen. Eine wunderbare Site, sehr schöne Geschichten.  
Hmm, ich denke nicht, dass ich je zum Slash wechseln werden. Romantische Geschichten an sich sagen mir auch nicht so sehr zu, jedenfalls nicht, wenn die Liebe das Hauptthema ist. Ich habe auch schon bereits einige wenige Slash-Fics gelesen, aber hauptsächlich im Star Wars-Genre, und die waren auch nicht schlecht oder abstossend für mich, aber halt auch nicht etwas ganz Besonderes und Ansprechendes. Deshalb werde ich das wohl auch in Zukunft bleiben lassen mit Slash-Stories.

Yavanna: Hehe, ja ihr hattet Recht, dass Falcred stirbt. Naja, das musste halt jetzt sein, aber schön, dass dir wenigstens sein Tod gefallen hat… Hui, klingt das makaber! =)  
Und jetzt gibt es wieder etwas von Aragorn. =)

Nienna: Ja, ich hab dein Review zu der anderen Story auch gelesen, dankeschön! Im Moment wird es fast knapp, an beiden weiterzuschreiben, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben.  
Ja, Imrahil ist noch ziemlich kindlich und so soll er auch rüberkommen. Ich habe noch ziemlich viel mit ihm vor… =)

**Kapitel 11 - Überraschungen**

Thorongil wusste genau, dass er sich Denethors Befehl widersetzte. Vor ihm lagen die dunkelroten Zelte der Haradrim, die sich in langen Reihen nebeneinander dahinzogen, etwa eine Meile vom Burgtor entfernt. Knapp ausser Reichweite von den Pfeilen der Bogenschützen und anderen Geschossen. Das Lager war so ausgerichtet, dass es einen losen Halbkreis vor dem Tor und um den Hügel bildete, auf dem die Stadt Harion lag. Das Lager schien verlassen.

Thorongil drehte sich um und blickte zur Stadt, von der man aus der Ferne Kampfeslärm hörte und fragte sich, ob Denethor und seine Truppen bereits in die Schlacht eingegriffen hatten. Sie hatten sich von der Rückseite der Stadt her genähert, dort wo nur einzelne Zelte und Posten der Haradrim zur Überwachung standen. Die dort gebliebenen Südmenschen waren schnell und leise zu Fall gebracht worden. Niemand hatte Alarm geschlagen. Ungesehen waren sie am Fusse des Hügels entlang geschlichen um dann über das zerstörte Tor in die Stadt einzudringen.

Denethor hatte nicht alle seine Soldaten auf einmal in die Schlacht schicken wollen, um den Feind noch mit weiteren Männern zu überraschen, die dann wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen würden. Der erste Heerführer hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, bevor er Thorongil mit fünfzig Männern vor dem Tor zurückgelassen hatte, mit dem Befehl, in die Schlacht einzugreifen, sobald das Trompetensignal erschallte. Anscheinend glaubte Denethor trotz seiner Abneigung Thorongil gegenüber an dessen Führungsqualitäten.

_‚Die Idee an sich ist klug', _dachte Thorongil bei sich während er sich umdrehte und seiner Truppe bedeutete, leise zu sein,_ ‚aber die fünfzig Männer sind viel zu wenig. Denethor weiss nicht, wie die Haradrim kämpfen. Niemals schicken sie alle ihre Krieger auf einmal in den Kampf, sie überraschen den Feind zu oft mit einem Hinterhalt. Im Moment ist unsere Taktik ähnlich der ihren. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass dort oben bereits die volle Streitmacht der Haradrim wütet. Schicke ich meine Truppe nach dem vereinbarten Signal herein, würden gleich darauf die verbliebenen Südmenschen nachfolgen und dann hätten sie uns in der Zange.'_

Mit einem unguten Gefühl dachte er daran, wie harsch Denethor reagiert hatte, als er versucht hatte, ihm das klar zu machen. Mit einer herrischen Geste hatte er Thorongil schliesslich unterbrochen und ihm bloss noch einmal befohlen, an genau dieser Stelle das Hornsignal abzuwarten.

Seufzend blickte Thorongil wieder auf das scheinbar verlassene Lager vor ihm und bedeutete seiner Truppe dann mit einem Kopfnicken, weiterzugehen. Zwanzig Männer waren hinter ihm, den restlichen dreissig hatte er befohlen, um das Lager herumzugehen. Anstatt das vereinbarte Signal abzuwarten, hatte er entschieden, sich im Lager der Haradrim umzusehen und wenn möglich die verbliebenen Truppen zu überraschen.

Thorongil wusste, dass Gehorsamsverweigerung ein böses Nachspiel hatte, aber ihr Niedergang spielte sich immer wieder vor seinem inneren Augen ab falls er nichts tat und er konnte nicht mit gutem Gewissen so viele tapfere Männer in den Tod schicken. Selbst wenn da nicht das Wissen um die Angriffstaktiken der Haradrim gewesen wäre, besass er doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad einen Instinkt, der im Moment Alarm schlug. Er _spürte,_ dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

_‚Dennoch wird Denethor auf keinen Fall mit mir zufrieden sein. Nicht einmal dann, wenn ich damit ihn und die Stadt rette', _dachte Thorongil, seinen Blick wieder auf die Stadt gerichtet, von der seit kurzer Zeit Rauchsäulen aufstiegen. _‚Denethor ist nicht einmal der Einzige, der mich wohl gerne in meinen Platz zurückweisen möchte.'_

Seine Männer waren zuerst unwillig gewesen, ihm zu folgen und gegen den Befehl des Heerführers zu gehen, doch sie hatten ihm schliesslich gehorcht, nachdem ihm seine eigene Truppe bereitwillig gefolgt war. Nur Núneth war skeptisch geblieben und hatte sich zuerst richtig gehend geweigert, überhaupt mitzukommen. Schliesslich, nach einigen harschen Worten, als Thorongil sich zum ersten Mal auf seine Stellung als Kommandant berief, um sich durchzusetzen, hatte sie dann nachgegeben, wenn auch äusserst unwillig.

Thorongil dachte nicht gerne daran, dass er ihr spärliches und zögerndes Vertrauen vielleicht bereits wieder verloren hatte.

Die erste Reihe der Zelte war nun so nah, dass man die fremdländischen Stickereien und Malereien auf dem feingewobenen Tuch klar erkennen konnte. Kleine Teppiche lagen vor den Eingängen und einzelne Tonkrüge, ebenfalls reich verziert, lagen vor den Zelten. Alles war in Rot- und Brauntönen gehalten. Erstaunt erkannte Thorongil sogar ein Brett mit Figuren drauf, welches wohl ein Spiel darstellen sollte.

Dieses Volk konnte man bei weitem nicht mit Orks oder anderen Schergen Saurons vergleichen. Man sah, dass es sich um ein zivilisiertes Volk handelte, deren Kultur mindestens so alt war wie die der Völker von Mittelerde.

Die Frage drängte sich Thorongil erneut auf, was denn ein solches Volk dazu veranlasste, seine Heimat und Familien zu verlassen. Womit hatte Sauron die stolzen Südmenschen gezwungen, für ihn zu kämpfen? Was hatte er ihnen versprochen?

Thorongil war etwas weiter gegangen, vorsichtig zwischen den Reihen der Zelte hindurch. Seine Sinne waren bis aufs äusserste geschärft und nur so erkannte er die lauernde Gefahr rechtzeitig. Ein leises Zischen war die einzige Vorwarnung, die man ihm gewährte, doch es genügte, knapp. Blitzschnell warf sich Thorongil zur Seite und wo vorher sein Hals gewesen war, steckte nun ein kleiner Pfeil in einem Zeltpfosten, nicht länger als der Finger eines Mannes. Was im ersten Moment harmlos aussah, fast wie ein Kinderspielzeug, war in Wirklichkeit eine gefährliche Waffe. Von der Spitze tropfte eine grünliche, klebrige Flüssigkeit. Gift.

Weitere Pfeile sausten an ihm vorbei und jedes Mal gaben sie dieses zischende Geräusch von sich. Schnell riss er das Schwert aus der Scheide und drückte sich an die Zeltplane.

„Passt auf, und schützt vor allem den Halsbereich!", rief Thorongil seinen Männern zu, während er sich an den Zeltwänden vorbeischlich. Ein Mann aus seiner Truppe gab plötzlich einen Schrei von sich und riss sich einen Pfeil aus seinem Unterarm. Der Soldat wurde leichenblass und fasste sich stöhnend an die kleine Eintrittswunde, bevor er zusammensackte und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Auf einmal sah Thorongil eine Gestalt in roter Kleidung zwischen den Zelten vorbeihuschen. Sofort nahm er die Verfolgung auf, doch die Gestalt war flink und kannte sich weitaus besser im Lager aus als er. Doch jahrelanges Training, zuerst mit seinen elbischen Brüdern, danach mit den Waldläufern hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Seine Reflexe waren beinahe übermenschlich schnell und seine langen Beine ermöglichten ihm grosse Gewandtheit. Bevor die Gestalt erneut zwischen zwei Zelten verschwinden konnte, bekam Thorongil eine Handvoll Tuch zu fassen und zusammen rollten sie über den Boden.

Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Thorongil, dass die Gestalt, die wie wild unter seinem harten Griff strampelte, klein war, etwa nur halb so gross wie er selber. Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn wütend hinter einem Schleier hervor an, während der kleine Körper sich wie wild drehte und beugte, um von Thorongils Griff loszukommen. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran loszulassen, sondern riss mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Tuch vom Gesicht seines Gefangenen. Weiche Kinderzüge mit trotzig zusammengepressten Lippen kamen darunter zum Vorschein.

Überrascht wich Thorongil etwas zurück. Er hatte es hier mit einem Kind zu tun, einem Buben, nicht älter als zehn Jahre. Das bronzefarbene Gesicht und die schwarzen Augen verrieten eindeutig, dass er zu den Haradrim gehörte.

Der Junge nutzte die kurze Ablenkung durch Thorongils Verwunderung sofort aus und brachte einen Pfeil, den er auch ohne Blasrohr gut gebrauchen konnte, schnell nach oben und zog die Spitze quer über Thorongils Hand, wo sie sofort eine blutende Spur hinterliess.

Thorongil zog seine Hand augenblicklich zurück, während er mit der anderen dem Jungen den Pfeil entriss. Der Bube wehrte sich stärker, doch auf einmal waren da noch mehr Hände, als die Männer von Thorongils Truppe auftauchte. Thorongil übergab seinen Männern den Jungen und presste dann sofort den Handrücken an seine Lippen. Das Gift konnte noch nicht in seine Blutbahn geraten sein, es durfte nicht sein… Immer wieder sog er Blut aus der Wunde und spukte es auf den Boden.

„Kommandant…?", fragte einer seiner Männer zögerlich.

„Er hatte noch einen letzten Pfeil", antwortete Thorongil und hielt einen Moment inne. „Ondoher, du bleibst hier und bewachst den Jungen, der Rest sucht das Lager ab. Vielleicht sind noch mehr von ihnen hier zurückgeblieben. Seid vorsichtig."

Die Soldaten nickten und breiteten sich in alle Richtung aus. Ondoher, einer der jüngeren Soldaten, von dem Thorongil bis jetzt nicht viel mehr kannte als den Namen, band dem sich immer noch wehrenden Haradrim-Jungen die Hände und hielt ihn dann mit eisernem Griff fest.

Thorongil war jedoch so mit seiner Hand beschäftigt, dass er davon nicht viel mitbekam. Er verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte, doch der Anblick eines Jungen in diesem Lager war das Letzte gewesen, das er erwartet hatte. Ihm war schwindelig und die Hand schmerzte mehr, als dass sie es bei einer so kleinen Wunde hätte tun dürfen, aber ansonsten fühlte er sich verhältnismäßig normal. Hoffnung und Erleichterung kam in ihm auf, dass er wahrscheinlich schnell genug gehandelt hatte und dass das Gift noch nicht in seinem ganzen Körper verteilt war. Dennoch würde er sich selber und seinen Körper noch genau beobachten müssen. Elrond hatte ihm früh verschiedene heimtückische Gifte gezeigt, welche eine schleichende Wirkung hatten und bei denen man erst merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn es zu spät war.

Mit seiner gesunden Hand holte Thorongil einen sauberen Verband aus seinem Pack und wickelte ihn um die andere Hand, damit kein Schmutz hineingeraten konnte. Er zog die Bandage fest an, gerade so, dass er noch ein wenig Gefühl darin behielt. Unglücklicherweise war es seine rechte Hand, die Hand, welche das Schwert führte, aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr dagegen tun.

Hinter ihm entfuhr Ondoher auf einmal ein unterdrückter Fluch und als Thorongil sich umdrehte sah er, dass der Haradrim-Junge seine Zähne tief im Unterarm des jungen Soldaten vergraben hatte. Ondoher schüttelte sich los und schlug dann den Jungen hart ins Gesicht, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel.

„Das reicht, Ondoher", sagte Thorongil leise und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Er ging neben dem Jungen in die Hocke und betrachtete ihn noch einmal eingehend. In die grossen, vor Widerspenstigkeit blitzenden Augen hatte sich nun auch ein wenig Angst eingeschlichen und der Junge wich so weit vor ihm zurück, wie es ging.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun", sprach Thorongil beruhigend auf den Jungen ein. „Verstehst du mich? Sprichst du Westron?"

Thorongil hatte keine grosse Hoffnungen, dass der Junge ihm antworten würde, ob er die Sprache nun beherrschte oder nicht. So wurde er auch nicht enttäuscht, als der Bube ihn nur weiterhin misstrauisch anstarrte.

Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nunmehr auf die Ausstattung und Kleidung des Kindes. Thorongil musste sich selber eingestehen, dass er nicht überaus viel über das Volk der Südländer wusste, abgesehen von deren Kriegstechniken, doch selbst jemand, der sich überhaupt nie mit der Lebensweise der Haradrim auseinandergesetzt hatte, musste erkennen, dass es sich hier nicht um einen einfachen Sklavenjungen handelte. Die Kleidung war aufwändig bestickt und verziert, die Kette um den Hals hatte einen auffälligen, in der Form einer Schlange geschliffenen Rubin als Anhänger und die vielen Armreifen waren alle aus purem Gold. Die Vermutung, dass dieser Junge adliger Abstammung war, kam rasch in ihm auf.

Der Gedanke jedoch verwirrte Thorongil umso mehr mit der Tatsache, dass sie dieses Kind völlig allein im verlassenen Lager angetroffen hatten.

Schritte ertönten hinter ihm und als Thorongil sich umdrehte, sah er dass seine Männer zurückgekehrt waren.

„Wir haben keine weiteren Menschen gefunden, Kommandant", berichtete Dorlas, der einen Schritt vorgetreten war. „Das Lager scheint wirklich verlassen zu sein."

Thorongil richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Haradrim-Jungen, der ihn weiter aus undurchdringlichen, dunklen Augen anstarrte, als ob er die Lösung des Rätsels irgendwo versteckt hielt.

„Lasst den Jungen frei", befahl er schliesslich leise in die Stille hinein.

Ondoher, welcher das Kind mittlerweile wieder an den Fesseln hielt, damit er ihm nicht entwischte, starrte Thorongil ungläubig an, als ob er befürchtete, dass das Gift vom Pfeil doch einen stärkeren Einfluss auf den anderen Mann gehabt hatte.

„Kommandant?"

Thorongil lächelte nur still, was den Rest seiner Männer nur umso mehr verwirrte, und nickte bekräftigend. Auf einmal wusste er ganz genau, was er tun würde.

„Du hast mich gehört, Ondoher, lass den Jungen los. Aber noch nicht gleich. Wir werden jetzt wieder Richtung Harion zurückgehen. Du gehst ganz zu hinterst mit dem Jungen. Lass es so aussehen, als ob er sich selber befreit hat."

Ondoher nickte zögernd, Verwirrung breit auf seinen Zügen geschrieben. Auch die restlichen Soldaten gehorchten, wenn auch widerwillig und sie schlugen den Weg zurück nach Harion ein. Schon bald begann der Junge sich heftig zu wehren und kämpfte sich frei. Ondoher liess ihn.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Dorlas, während er neben Thorongil zum Stehen kann und sie gemeinsam der fliehenden Gestalt des Jungen hinterherblickten. „Willst du den Haradrim noch mehr Gefälligkeiten erweisen? Ich dachte bis jetzt, dass sie unsere Feinde wären, aber anscheinend doch nicht. Sollen wir vielleicht als nächstes noch das Lager aufräumen und das Geschirr abwaschen damit sie alles sauber vorfinden, wenn sie von ihrer Schlacht zurückgekehrt sind?"

Thorongil schmunzelte etwas, fühlte sich im selben Atemzug auch etwas beleidigt, dass Dorlas so wenig Vertrauen in seine Taten hatte.

„Du darfst von mir aus _mein _Zelt aufräumen, wenn wir hier abgeschlossen haben", antwortete Thorongil trocken, „aber für heute habe ich andere Pläne."

Sofort wurde sein Ton ernst.

„Wir verfolgen den Jungen. Er rennt zielstrebig in eine Richtung, folglich wird er wohl wissen, wo das zweite Lager versteckt liegt. Er wird uns zu ihm führen, unwissentlich natürlich. Und im gleichen Moment wird er uns auch um mögliche Hinterhalte und Fallen herumführen."

Die Zweifel auf Dorlas' Gesicht verflüchtigten sich augenblicklich und Erkennen trat stattdessen darauf.

**-TBC-**


	12. Zwei Schlachten

Hey Leute, es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat bis zu einem Update, aber ich bin irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen. Ich bin immer noch völlig in so einem Hoch, ich kann mich fast nicht mehr aufs Schreiben konzentrieren. Im Moment hab ich eher das Gefühl, dass ich nur noch für euch schreibe, damit ich euch nicht enttäusche…  
Aber vielleicht klappts schon bald wieder, mal schauen. Also bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir, ja? J

---------------

Yavanna Jep, mal wieder was von Aragorn. ;) Hier jetzt auch wieder, auch wenn er sich das Kapitel mit Denethor teilen muss. Hmm, das mit Núneth musst du halt noch abwarten…  
Und ja zu meiner englischen Story: Ich hab im Moment echt Mühe, überhaupt was zu schreiben, ich hoffe, dass ich sie überhaupt fertig schreiben werde. Aber die Story hier hat halt noch Vorrang. Aber danke trotzdem für die Aufmunterung!

Nienna Find ich schön, dass dir der Haradrim-Junge gefällt. Der kommt auch hier wieder vor. ;) Und ja, Aragorn hatte schon etwas Pech, aber wir wissen ja, dass er's bis zum Ringkrieg und noch viel weiter schafft, also keine Panik. )

Ithilya Hey, das ist echt so schön für mich zu hören, dass da so genaue Bilder entstanden sind während dem Lesen! Weil ich wollte einige Dinge echt ziemlich genau darstellen, vor allem auch die Schwerthiebe, da ich selber ab und zu etwas Schwertkampf übe und so… ) Und ja, da ist das natürlich toll, wenn das so gut rüberkommt.  
Und die Südländer gefallen mir auch sehr gut, die wollt ich auch nicht einfach nur als böse darstellen, sondern als Volk mit einer eigenen Kultur und Mentalität.  
Und von wegen ob sie wussten, ob Sauron schon zurück war oder nicht: Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht bewusst als Tatsache darstellen, also einige sollten das vermuten, aber niemand sollte es richtig wissen. Aber kann schon sein, dass ich da etwas ein wenig durchmischt hab.

Pemaroth Oh ja, Ärger wird's noch geben… ) Vor allem von Denethors Seite. Aber im Moment weiss er's ja noch nicht. )  
Und ja, hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel.

------------

****

**Kapitel 12 – Zwei Schlachten**

****

Die Stadt wirkte wie ausgestorben. Verkohlte Ruinen von früher einmal prachtvoll erbauten Häusern ragten wie Skelette aus dem steinigen Boden heraus und überall um sie herum sah man die Zeichen der vorangegangen Schlacht. Tote Pferde, einsame Waffen und die Leichen von Männern, sowohl Bürger von Harion, wie auch von den Südmenschen.

Wäre da nicht mittlerweile das Klirren von Klingen und das Schreien von Männern bis zu ihnen hinüber gedrungen, man hätte meinen können, dass bereits alles verloren war.

Denethor blickte die Strasse hinauf, bis dahin wo ein scharfer Knick nach rechts ihm die Sicht bis auf das Schlachtfeld verbot. Dort hintendran wartete die Schlacht auf sie, die Kameraden in Not.

Denethor glaubte alles zu wissen, was er für diesen Kampf brauchte. Seine Späher hatten ihm berichtet, wie die Lage im Moment aussah, wo das angegriffene Heer eingekesselt lag. Nun war es an ihm gelegen, Reihen zu bilden, die Leute zu verteilen und den Angriff zu planen. Nur das Zeichen zum Angriff fehlte noch.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise genoss er das Gefühl, sein Heer in die Schlacht zu führen. Hier konnte er wirklich etwas für Gondor tun, nicht wie die Ratgeber und Diplomaten, welche ewig nur redeten, nichtige Probleme wälzten, diese endlos diskutierten und schlussendlich doch nichts taten. Hier sah man, was getan werden musste, und es stand in seiner Kraft es zu ändern, es zu verbessern. Hier war der Feind, es galt nur noch, ihn zu vertreiben.

Doch neben diesem Pflichtgefühl gegenüber schlummerte noch etwas anderes in ihm. Etwas, dass das Gefühl von purer Macht auf eine viel urtümlichere Weise genoss – beinahe zu fest genoss, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Es gab und brauchte keine Erklärung für diese Art von Begehren nach Macht, es fühlte sich einfach richtig und gut an. Dieses Gefühl hatte schon immer tief in ihm geschlummert, nur war er fähig gewesen, es immer gut zu verbergen und zu überspielen. Aber es war trotzdem immer da gewesen und es bereitete ihm fast Angst.

Energisch schüttelte Denethor den Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden, die ihn so unverhofft vor der wichtigen Schlacht heimsuchten. Seine Aufgabe lag vor ihm und dort würde sich von nun an auch seine Konzentration befinden.

Er nicht seinen drei Hauptmännern kurz zu. Das Heer setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der Anblick jedoch, der sich ihnen bot als sie um die Ecke bogen, brachte die Truppen gleich wieder ins Stocken. Der ganze Burghof glich auf den ersten Blick einer flackernden Flamme, wegen der sich rasch durchmischenden roten Gewänder der wendigen Südmenschen im Kampfe. Die Hitze, die trotz des bewölkten Himmels noch auf den Steinen lag, bestärkte das Bild noch, da sich die Umrisse zu überschneiden schienen. Nur selten sah man ein Aufblitzen einer grauen oder blauen Rüstung in der riesigen Menge der Haradrim, der Widerstand war gebrochen.

Ganz in die Ecke des Burghofes gedrängt, kämpfte müde der klägliche Rest des gondorianischen Heeres, der Soldaten aus Dol Amroth und den Bürgern aus Harion. So wie die Lage im Moment war, hätten sie es nicht einmal mehr bis zum Mittag überlebt.

Denethor richtete ruhig seinen Blick auf sein eigenes Heer zurück. Nur wer ihn gut kannte, sah das kurze Aufflackern von Besorgnis in seinen Augen, bevor es wich und Entschlossenheit Platz machte.

„Soldaten von Gondor! Auf in den Kampf!"

Rufen und das Klirren von Waffen antworteten ihm und dann stürzte sich das Heer in das Gefecht. Das Kampfgetümmel umschloss sie fast augenblicklich. Denethor merkte, dass die Überraschung wegen der unerwarteten Verstärkung nicht lange anhielt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien der Kampf zu erlahmen, danach richtete sich die Front der Haradrim neu aus, so dass die Südmenschen nun an zwei Fronten kämpfen mussten.

Ein erster Gegner stand vor Denethor und der Heerführer verlangsamte nicht einmal seinen Schritt, als er ausholte und seinen viel leichter gerüsteten Gegner mit einem einzigen machtvollen Schlag niederstreckte. Der Haradrim hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, sich zu verteidigen und er starb mit einem Ausdruck von Überraschung auf dem Gesicht, zu Denethors Füssen.

Während der erste Heerführer sein Schwert aus dem Körper des Getöteten riss und einen Schlag parierte, der gegen seinen Rücken geführt wurde, tobte um ihn herum die Schlacht mit voller Wut. Die beiden Heere stürzten sich wie rasende Hunde aufeinander, jeder versucht, den anderen einzukreisen und zu zerfleischen. Für eine Zeit lang schienen sie sich ebenbürtig und der ausharrende Rest der Armee aus Harion gewann etwas Zeit, um sich neu zu formieren und sich weiter zu wehren.

Ein Horn erschallte. Der durchdringende Klang liess so manches Schwert für kurze Zeit innehalten, aber der eigenartige Ton verriet sofort, dass es kein gondorianisches Horn war.

Denethor schaute auf von dem Feind, den er soeben getötet hatte und blickte in die Richtung des Klanges. Er entdeckte etwas weiter links von ihm einen grossen Mann, das Horn noch am Mund. Seine Kleidung trug ebenfalls das eigentümliche rot der Haradrim, doch das lange Gewand war weitaus reicher verziert als das der gewöhnlichen Soldaten des Heeres aus dem Süden. Um die Stirn trug er einen schmalen Goldreif.

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sich hier um einen König oder Fürsten handelte, jedenfalls trat er als Anführer der Haradrim auf. Die Südmenschen schauten zu ihm auf und er erteilte ihnen rufend Befehle in ihrer eigenen kehligen Sprache.

Ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, bahnte sich Denethor den Weg durch das Getümmel, bis er so nahe am Anführer heran war, dass er jedes geritzte Muster auf dessen Waffen klar erkennen konnte. Zwei Wächter standen um ihn herum, welche ihn nun aus funkelnden Augen anstarrten.

Denethor holte das Messer aus seinem Gürtel und traf mit tödlicher Präzision einen der Wächter am Hals. Der zweite Wächter gab einen Schrei von sich und stürzte sich mit gezogenem Schwert auf den gondorianischen Heerführer. Denethor parierte und duckte, jedoch lernte er bald die außergewöhnliche Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit seines Gegners zu fürchten. Dreimal entging er knapp dem seitwärts geführten Enthauptungsschlag, bevor er seinen Gegner schliesslich mit einem unerwarteten Schlag gegen die Beine zu Fall brachte und mit einem schnellen Stoss ins Herz tötete.

Das Schwirren eines Speers erklang und Denethor warf sich reflexartig zur Seite und rollte sich ab. Die Spitze des Speers verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite, traf jedoch stattdessen einen jungen gondorianischen Soldaten, der hinter ihm gestanden war. Der Getroffene starrte entsetzt auf den Speer in seiner Brust, bevor er mit einem gequälten Schmerzenslaut zu Boden sank.

Denethor schaute kurz auf den sich windenden Soldaten, der an seiner statt für ihn starb, und fühlte einen kurzen Stich von Mitleid. Doch auf einmal stand der hünenhafte Anführer vor ihm und jeder andere Gedanke entfloh ihm. Mit voller Wucht warf sich dieser auf den Heerführer. Trotz seiner Grösse besass er eine schlangenartige Wendigkeit, welche es für Denethor schwer machte, ihn überhaupt zu treffen, geschweige dann ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Dazu kam noch, dass der Anführer der Haradrim eine fremdartige, aber sehr gefährliche Waffe führte. Die Waffe war länger als ein Schwert und zur Hälfte bestand sie aus einer geschwungenen, messerscharfen Klinge, die bereits eine blutende Spur auf Denethors Oberschenkel hinterlassen hatte. Der andere Teil der Waffe wirkte leicht verdreht, sich windend, und besass eine metallene Spitze. Das Ende mit der Spitze gebrauchte der Haradrim wie einen Speer um dann die Waffe sofort zu drehen und wieder mit der Klinge zuzuschlagen.

Denethors Atem kam mittlerweile in keuchenden Stössen und er spürte wie ihm der Schweiss über die Stirn lief. Die immense Konzentration, die er benötigte um gegen den starken Gegner und dessen gefährliche Waffe anzukommen, wurde immer schwieriger zum Aufrechterhalten. Trotzdem musste er sich zur Aufmerksamkeit zwingen, denn jeder Fehler bedeutete in diesem Zweikampf den Tod.

Von links attackierte auf einmal ein weiterer Haradrim, der seinem Anführer zu Hilfe eilte, aber bevor er sich verteidigen konnte, ging der Haradrim zu Boden, gefällt von der Klinge von einem seiner eigenen Soldaten.

Denethor hatte keine Zeit, seinem Retter zu danken, denn sofort war sein eigener Gegner wieder auf ihm und er konnte den auf seinen Hals gezielten Schlag mehr erahnen, als dass er ihn wirklich hatte kommen sehen. Seine Reaktion kam keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn das speerartige Ende der Waffe schoss wie eine angreifende Schlange auf seinen Hals zu.

Ohne viel zu überlegen, reagierte Denethor mehr instinktiv, und fasste noch im Ducken nach der Waffe des Anführers, dort, wo sich keine Klinge befand. Mit einem Ruck zog er daran und brachte so seinen Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sofort liess er wieder los und wirbelte herum. Der Dolch lag wie von selbst plötzlich in seiner Hand und er stiess ihn dem Anführer in die Brust. Der Lederharnisch knirschte, als er der stählernen Klinge nachgab und erst als das Heft am Harnisch anstiess, kam der Dolch zur Ruhe.

Ein Keuchen kam über die Lippen des völlig überraschten Haradrims. Eine Hand griff an den Gürtel um die dort versteckte Waffe zu ergreifen, aber Denethor war schneller. Die Klinge von Denethors Schwert durchbohrte die Hand des Anführers. Der gondorianische Heerführer nahm das Messer in einer schnellen Bewegung an sich. Der reich verzierte Dolch schimmerte edel und unbefleckt im Halbdunkel.

Denethor stählte sich gegen die widerliche Tat, die er verrichten musste und starrte auf seinen nun unbewaffneten Gegner. Doch was er angefangen hatte, musste er auch beenden. Ohne weiteres Zögern ergriff er den tödlich verwundeten Mann bei den langen dunklen Haaren und schnitt ihm mit rascher Bewegung die Kehle durch.

So einfach war es, jemandem das Leben zu nehmen. Ein kurzer Schnitt und dann floss das Leben in raschen Stössen aus der erkühlenden Hülle auf den hellen Boden.

Ein hässliches Gurgeln ertönte als der sterbende Mann sein eigenes Blut einatmete und daran erstickte.

Beinahe angewidert löste Denethor seinen krampfartigen Griff um die Haare des anderen. Dabei blieb seine Hand an einer Kette hängen, welche am Nacken zusammengebunden war. Mit einem Ruck riss Denethor die Kette ab und der Haradrim kippte vorne über. Ein dumpfes Geräusch begleitete seinen Aufprall auf dem Steinboden.

Denethor erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Anhänger der Kette, eine zerbrochene Schlange aus Rubin, bevor die Schlacht ihn mit übermächtiger Wut einkreiste. Schnell liess er die Kette in seinem Wams verschwinden, dann war bereits der erste Gegner heran und das Töten ging weiter.

Der Tod ihres Anführers schien die Südmenschen hart getroffen zu haben, doch anstatt beizugeben, war der Kampf zu neuer Wut entfacht. Wilde Kampfschreie hallten über den Platz.

Denethor liess sich und seine Leute absichtlich etwas nach hinten in den Burghof drängen, dann gab er seinem Herold ein Zeichen. Ein Horn erschallte, das vereinbarte Zeichen für Thorongil, Kommandant von Gondor, einzugreifen.

------

Ein lautes Knacken ertönte hinter Thorongil und er drehte sich verärgert zu Dorlas um, der mit einem verlegenen Lächeln den zerbrochenen Ast vor seinen Füssen zur Seite schob.

‚Sei leise!', bedeutete der scharfe Blick des Kommandanten klar und Dorlas nickte.

Thorongil drehte sich wieder herum und beobachtete, den Körper tief in das hohe Gras des Hügels gepresst, auf dem er sich verborgen hielt, weiter den jungen Haradrim. Der Junge hatte etwa 40 Fuss vor ihnen Halt gemacht, genau dort wo ein kleiner Wald anfing und sprach einige leise Worte. Zwei Gestalten traten links und rechts aus den Büschen, beide gross und in das typische rote Gewand der Südmenschen gehüllt.

Mehrere Wort wurden gewechselt, dann ging einer der beiden Wachen mit dem Jungen tiefer in den Wald, während der andere am Rand stehen blieb und sich genaustens umsah.

Für einen Augenblick fürchtete Thorongil, dass die Wache sie entdeckt hatte, denn sein Blick schwebte genau an der Stelle, an der sich die Truppe verborgen hielt. Doch dann wendete der Haradrim seinen Blick wieder ab und versteckte sich erneut hinter einem breiten Baumstamm.

Thorongil wusste, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten. Die Schlacht konnte mittlerweile bereits am Toben sein und jeden Augenblick könnte das Signal für ihr Eingreifen ertönen. Bis zur Burg würden sie erneut ungefähr eine Viertelstunde brauchen.

Mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste gab Thorongil seiner Truppe zu verstehen, dass sie warten sollten, während er sich näher an die Wache heranschlich. Glücklicherweise war das Gras hoch und er konnte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten näher heranrobben, bis er eine gute Sicht auf die Wache hatte.

Der Haradrim hatte sich an den Stamm gelehnt und trank aus einem Lederbeutel, den er bis vorhin am Gürtel befestigt hatte. Sein Blick starrte ins Leere und es war klar zu sehen, dass er mit seinen Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort ruhten.

Lautlos tastete Thorongil auf seinen Rücken, wo er den Bogen befestigt hatte und löste ihn langsam von seiner Schulter. Dann griff er nach einem Pfeil in seinem Köcher und legte an. Seine verletzte Hand schmerzte ihn, aber das durfte ihn nun nicht ablenken. Ohne Zögern und mit ruhiger Hand liess er den Pfeil los. Nur ein leises Schwirren verriet die Gefahr in welcher der Haradrim schwebte und das war nicht genug. Mit tödlicher Genauigkeit blieb der Pfeil im Hals des Opfers stecken und nahm ihm so auch die Möglichkeit, mit letzter Verzweiflung nach Verstärkung zu rufen. Der Mann ging lautlos zu Boden.

Thorongil wandte seinen Blick ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Wann würde er je für solche schändliche Taten bestraft werden? Dieses Töten aus kaltem Blut heraus stiess ihn noch mehr ab als das Töten in der Schlacht. Dennoch musste es getan werden, was aber noch lange nicht hiess, dass er es je mit gutem Gewissen vollziehen könnte.

Erneut gab Thorongil Handzeichen und seine Truppe kam zu ihm.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln", erklärte Thorongil rasch. „Vielleicht haben sie noch mehr Wachen aufgestellt, vielleicht sogar Fallen. Also seid vorsichtig. Wir haben nicht die nötige Zeit um mit aller Strategie und Vorsicht anzugreifen, sonst läuft uns die Zeit davon. Lasst euch nicht einkreisen und achtet auch auf euren Kameraden, nur wenn ihr als eine Einheit kämpft, haben wir eine Chance. Ich weiss, dass wir das schaffen können."

Sie liefen los und betraten den Wald, alle etwas versetzt und nicht als geschlossene Kompanie. Niemand hielt sie auf, niemand schien ihr Eindringen zu bemerken.

Der Wald wurde auf einmal etwas lichter und vor ihnen, hinter dichtem Gestrüpp, lag das verborgene Lager. Thorongil beobachtete gerade noch, wie der Junge mit einem älteren Mann in einem grossen Zelt verschwand.

Kurz überschaute Thorongil das Lager. Es war nicht allzu gross, zum Glück, und beherbergte wohl an die hundert, vielleicht hundertfünfzig Soldaten. Diese Übermacht hätte aber wohl gereicht, um Denethor und die Heere von Gondor in die Knie zu zwingen.

Mit seinen fünfzig Männern hier waren sie immer noch hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Trotzdem machte sich Hoffnung in Thorongil breit, denn er wusste, was für grosse Bedeutung der Vorteil der Überraschung hatte.

„Dorlas", flüsterte Thorongil leise zu dem anderen Mann neben sich. „Du und Núneth, ihr führt zwanzig Männer um das Lager herum. Wir werden sie angreifen und ihr folgt uns gleich darauf mit euren Männern. Verstanden?"

Dorlas nickte und zog sich leise zurück. Thorongil sah ihn kurz mit Núneth reden, welche sofort einen Blick in die Richtung ihres Kommandanten warf. Unglauben, aber auch etwas Dankbarkeit lagen in diesem Blick und die Auseinandersetzung von vorher war vergessen.

Thorongil wartete still. Auf einmal erhob sich ein Geschrei von der anderen Seite. Männer liefen im Lager durcheinander, griffen nach ihren Waffen und riefen sich Dinge in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu. Thorongil fluchte leise. Sie waren also entdeckt worden.

Sofort gab er das Zeichen zum Angriff und sie stürmten los. Noch im Laufen zog Thorongil sein Schwert und mit einem Schrei griff er die Männer an, welche den Rest seiner Truppe im Schach hielt. Ein erster Mann fiel unter seinen Hieben, danach ein zweiter, ein dritter… Es war fast wie ein Rausch. Zeit wurde unwichtig, nur der enge Blickwinkel auf den Kampf zählte noch. Hacken, schlagen, ausweichen, parieren, angreifen, töten… Immer weiter.

Einmal spürte er den Lufthauch eines Schwertes nahe an seinem Gesicht herabsausen und ruckartig zog er sich zurück um sich dem Gegner zuzuwenden. Ein Haradrim mit zwei Säbeln stand vor ihm, die Augen gefährlich rollend. Thorongil zögerte nicht lange, sondern griff augenblicklich an. Sein Gegner aber wich geschickt aus, als wüsste er genau wo Thorongil die Schläge platzieren würde. Noch einmal wich der Haradrim aus, dann griff er urplötzlich an. Thorongil konnte gerade noch die Arme hochreissen und den von oben geführten Schlag abfangen, aber der mächtige Hieb erschütterte ihn bis in die Schultern hinauf und liess seine Muskeln taub zurück. Schnell musste er ausweichen, als sein Gegner einen Schlag gegen seine Seite führte und hoffte inständig, dass er wieder etwas Gefühl in seine Arme zurückbekommen würde.

Auf einmal wechselte der Haradrim seine Taktik und führte die Schläge höher und seitwärts geführt. Thorongil wich zurück, aber nicht schnell genug. Brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn als die scharfe Klinge über sein Gesicht fuhr und eine tiefe Schramme auf seiner Wange und über seiner Lippe zurückliess. Blut floss sofort aus der Wunde und lief ihm übers Kinn.

Thorongil aber liess sich davon nicht ablenken, sondern spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er ergriff sein Schwert noch fester und blockte einen erneuten Schlag ab. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und brachte seinen Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit einem gezielten Hieb schlug er den Säbel beiseite und die Klinge vergrub sich tief in der Brust des Haradrim. Der Mann sah ihn noch einmal an, dann brach sich sein Blick und er sackte zusammen.

Schwer atmend richtete Thorongil sich auf und schaute sich um. Viele der Haradrim lagen tot auf dem Boden, aber auch einige seiner Leute hatte das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Etwas weiter am Rand kämpfte Núneth mit drei der Südmenschen gleichzeitig. Sie wurde immer weiter zurückgetrieben und ihre Schläge verloren zusehends an Kraft.

Thorongil lief sofort los, doch als er sie straucheln sah, da wusste er, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Doch auf einmal stürzte sich Dorlas mit einem wilden Schrei auf zwei der Südmenschen und zu dritt gingen sie zu Boden. Der übriggebliebene Haradrim war so erstaunt, dass er Núneths Klinge zu spät erst bemerkte. Dorlas rang noch immer mit den zwei Gegnern, doch mit Núneths Hilfe waren auch sie bald besiegt.

Rings um sie herum kam der Kampf allmählich zu Ende. Letzte Zweikämpfe wurden bestritten, danach breitete sich beinahe gespenstische Stille über dem zerstörten Lager aus. Thorongil hatte zuvor Anweisungen gegeben, keine Geiseln zu nehmen. So grausam wie es auch klang, es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Nur einer aus der Rasse der Haradrim entging dem Tod. Zwei Männer führten den kleinen Jungen vor Thorongil. Waren die Augen des Buben vorher dunkel gewesen, so waren sie nun fast schwarz vor Trauer. Dennoch hielt er das Kinn stolz erhoben, obwohl er von einer tiefen Wunde über seinem linken Auge stark blutete.

Der Blick des Jungen bohrte sich in Thorongils und dem Kommandanten fiel es schwer, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Das Schlimmste war nicht einmal die Verachtung oder die kalte Wut darin, sondern die stille Anklage.

Thorongil wandte als erster seinen Blick ab. Doch er brachte es nicht über sein Herz, den Jungen töten zu lassen.

„Bindet ihm die Hände. Zwei von euch bringen ihn zu unserem Lager vor der Stadt."

-TBC-


	13. Weitreichende Folgen

_Hallo liebe LeserInnen!_

_Ich möchte mich zuerst an dieser Stelle für die lange Pause entschuldigen, es ging nicht alles rund in meinem Privatleben und das war nun mal doch wichtiger als diese Geschichte. Mittlerweile hat sich die Lage aber wieder normalisiert und ich bin auch gewillt, hier wieder weiterzuschreiben.  
Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden durch die lange Pause verloren habe, aber ich würde das natürlich verstehen. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn Geschichten einfach nicht zu Ende geschrieben werden. Aber ich werde mir in Zukunft mehr Mühe geben, auch wenn ich im Moment noch in Abi-Vorbereitung bin und deshalb vielleicht des Öfteren Schulstress hab. Wie gesagt, ich werd versuchen am Ball zu bleiben.  
Noch einmal sorry für die Unterbrechung!_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Antworten zu den Reviews:

Yavanna Tja, Aragorns Schuldgefühle sind auch sehr schön zum beschreiben. Obwohl das irgendwie komisch klingt, aber ich schreibe sehr gerne über seine Schuldgefühle.  
Und der Südländerjunge kommt bestimmt noch vor in der Zukunft, er ist noch recht wichtig.  
Danke für die Review!

Cornelia: Was Denethor mit Aragorn vorhat, das hab ich ja schon mal in diesem Kapitel hier angedeutet. Dass sich die zwei nie mögen werden, ist wohl auch klar ersichtlich. Und das wird sich auch durch die ganze Geschichte so halten.  
Und stimmt Krieg ist wirklich nie fair. Ich habe ein bisschen versucht, die Sache der Haradrim in ein menschliches Licht zu rücken, ich hoffe das gelang.  
Danke für die Review!

Nienna Ja, der Junge wird ganz sicher noch eine Rolle spielen. Ich weiss zwar noch nicht genau, was ganz am Schluss aus ihm wird, aber er wird noch vorkommen.  
Danke für die Review!

Ali: Tut mir leid, aber das hat jetzt noch länger gedauert… Ich hab echt ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich will mich bessern, wirklich!  
Danke für die Review!

I.H.N.: Ja, ich verstehe dich, ich reviewe auch selten, wenn ich fast nichts auszusetzen habe. Aber ich fühle mich deswegen umso mehr geehrt, wenn du nicht so viele Dinge an meiner Story auszusetzen hast.  
Ja, vor allem die Südländer habe ich versucht als menschliche Wesen darzustellen. Ich fand ihre Kultur eigentlich schon immer spannend, auch wenn man in den Büchern wenig über sie liest. Aber sie strahlen, finde ich, Stolz aus und auch auf ihre Weise Erhabenheit. Das wollte ich auch zeigen. Obwohl ihre Kultur fremd ist, ist sie nicht weniger wert als die der restlichen Völker von Mittelerde.  
Und du hast Recht, das mit der Rasse war wohl ein wenig ein Fehltritt…  
Und was die welche/r/s angeht: Hmm… es stimmt schon, dass es etwas umständlich klingt, aber andererseits vermittelt es auch diese gewisse Altertümlichkeit, die ich so liebe am HdR. Jedenfalls sehe ich das so.  
Und danke vielmals für die Review!

Eliteschwein: Hallo Eliteschwein! (cooler Name… g)  
Danke vielmals für deine Komplimente und für deine vielseitigen Reviews, auch in meinen anderen Geschichten! Ich war sehr erstaunt, als ich gesehen habe, dass sich jemand so viel Zeit zum Reviewen genommen hat, und es hat mich sehr gefreut.  
Mir gefallen auch ManuKus Geschichten sehr gut und es ehrt mich total, dass du mich schon im selben Atemzug mit ihnen erwähnst.  
Ja, ich mag hin und wieder eine Rückblende auf Aragorns Zeit in Bruchtal und ich denke, dass ich das auch ab und zu wieder erwähnen werde. Ich stelle ihn mir auch gerne als kleinen Racker vor… (wie man ja im „Goldenen Zwerg" gesehen hat g)  
Nein, ich nehme das absolut nicht persönlich, wenn du Frauengestalten nicht magst in HdR-FF. Ich denke ich bin dir in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, denn eigentlich bin auch sehr skeptisch, was die Frauenrollen angeht. Sie sind mir meistens zu perfekt und heldenhaft dargestellt, das versuche ich hier wirklich zu vermeiden. Und in der einen Hinsicht kann ich dich beruhigen: Sie wird NICHTS mit Aragorn haben, ich mag keine Aragorn-OC-Liebesgeschichten…  
Vielen Dank für deine Review, ich würde mich freuen noch mehr von dir zu hören!

--------------------------------------------------------------

So, dann komme ich endlich zum wichtigen Teil… Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer ausgefallen als normal, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir das nicht allzu übel nehmt. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

--------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Kapitel 13 – Weitreichende Folgen**

Denethor blockte mit müden Armen einen Schlag seines Gegners ab, der ihn weiter zurücktrieb. Mit aufkommender Wut und Verzweiflung musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Heer immer mehr einkesselt wurde. Obwohl er schon zwei weitere Male das mit Thorongil verabredete Zeichen hatte ertönen lassen, blieb vom Rest der Streitmacht keine Spur. Wo blieben sie nur?

Ein Schrei ertönte zu Denethors Rechten und wieder sah er einen seiner Männer zu Boden gehen, die Hände auf eine stark blutende Wunde in seiner Brust gepresst. Voller Bestürzung erkannte der Heerführer in ihm Gundor, einer von seinen drei Hauptmännern. Sofort reagierte er, duckte sich unter einem Schlag hindurch und zog Gundor an dessen Mantel zu sich hinüber. Sofort schloss sich die Reihe wieder und Denethor fühlte sich für einen Moment in Sicherheit. Er beugte sich über den schwer atmenden Hauptmann.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich brauche dich noch."

Gundor hob seinen schmerzverschleierten Blick und schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.

„Du hast mir noch etwas zu erklären", fuhr Denethor fort und schüttelte seinen Hauptmann leicht, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. „Ich will nämlich wissen, wo dein so viel gelobter Schützling bleibt. Bis jetzt hat Thorongil es noch nicht geschafft, hier aufzutauchen, wo ich ihn so dringend notwendig habe. Es geht nicht mehr lange, bis diese Schlacht eine verhängnisvolle Wende nimmt."

Denethors Stimme klang bitter und eine Spur von Hoffnungslosigkeit schwang mit.

„Er… wird… kommen", antwortete Gundor mühsam. Der von Schmerz verkrampfte Körper des Soldaten zitterte noch ein, zweimal, dann erschlaffte er. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beugte sich Denethor über Gundor und schloss ihm die ins Leere starrenden Augen.

Auf einmal erhob sich ein Tumult auf der anderen Seite des Platzes. Kampfschreie und Waffengeklirre ertönten und der beinahe erdrückende Angriff auf die Fronten des gondorianischen Heeres kam ins Stocken.

Denethor schaute auf und erkannte, wie zur Erfüllung von Gundors letzten Worten, die Verstärkung, angeführt von Thorongil. Das Eintreffen der restlichen Truppen wirkte sich auch ermutigend auf das ganze Heer auf und die Schlacht tobte erneut mit voller Wut.

Obwohl der Kampf noch lange anhielt, brachte die Verstärkung durch Thorongils Truppe allmählich zu einer Wendung der Schlacht herbei. Immer mehr der mittlerweile durch das lange Gefecht ermüdeten Haradrim fielen unter den Schwerthieben der Gondorianer. Schliesslich schafften es die beiden Truppen, gemeinsam mit dem übrig gebliebenen Rest des belagerten Heeres, die verbliebenen Südmenschen einzukreisen.

Der Kampf war aussichtslos, und als die Südmenschen merkten, dass auch die erhoffte Verstärkung aus dem in der Nähe liegenden Lager nicht wie vereinbart in die Schlacht einschritt, ergab sich der klägliche Rest der Haradrim. Einige stürzten sich in ihre Säbel oder baten den Kameraden, ihnen einen Dolch ins Herz zu rammen, weil der Tod ehrenvoller war als die Gefangennahme. So blieben schlussendlich nicht mehr als vierzig Krieger der Südmenschen des ursprünglich beinahe achthundertköpfigen Heeres übrig.

Der Tag neigte sich schon beinahe dem Ende zu, bis schliesslich die Waffen endgültig zur Ruhe kamen. Zurück blieb ein leerer Platz, auf dem sich das Blut von Gondorianern, Südmenschen, Stadtbewohnern und der Garde von Dol Amroth vermischte. Egal welcher Herkunft, das Blut blieb rot und es bedeutete Schmerzen, Unglück und Tod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thorongil holte tief Luft und fuhr sich mit seiner unverletzten Hand über die Augen, während er sich an die uralte Mauer anlehnte. Die Luft in der Burg war stickig und heiss, der durchdringende Geruch von Blut war überall.

Es war nun tiefste Nacht und trotzdem war noch keine Stille eingekehrt. Das Stöhnen und Wimmern von Verletzten drang an Thorongils Ohren, und so fest er auch versuchte es zu überhören, so drang das Elend doch bis zu ihm durch. Seit einigen Stunden, genauer gesagt seit der Kampf vorbei war und er sein Schwert eingesteckt hatte, war er daran, die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Es gab einige Männer, die die grundlegendsten Fähigkeiten eines Heilers erlernt hatten, aber niemand von ihnen war dazu ausgebildet worden. So hatte sich hauptsächlich Thorongil um die Verletzten gekümmert, mit Hilfe der anderen Männer. Er hatte getan was er konnte. Doch sein Vorrat an Heilkräutern war beinahe aufgebraucht, genauso wie seine Kraft.

Der Raum schien sich für einen Moment um ihn zu drehen und Thorongil streckte die Hand aus, um sich an der Mauer abzustützen. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, an der schlechten Luft in diesem Raum zu ersticken und gleichzeitig stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Er musste raus aus diesem Raum. Er brauchte frische Luft und zwar jetzt gleich.

Thorongil stiess sich von der Wand ab und ging mit raschen Schritten aus dem Raum. Die Verletzten waren überall in der ganzen Burg untergebracht worden und momentan befand er sich beinahe im obersten Geschoss. Deshalb nahm er die Wendeltreppe, die hinauf zu den Zinnen führte und stiess oben die Türe auf. Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch empfand Thorongil die kühlende Nässe auf seinem heissen Gesicht als pure Wohltat. Sein heftig pochendes Herz beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und statt der Anstrengung und Hektik der letzten Stunde fühlte er jetzt eine Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen, die seine Knie weich machten. Er liess sich langsam an der Mauer zu Boden gleiten und achtete nicht darauf, wie sein Körper wegen der Kälte zu schlottern anfing, die vom Stein und vom Regen unter seine Haut kroch. Eine Art Taubheit ergriff nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seinen Geist. Nach all dem Töten, der Angst und der Wut schien sich die Abwesenheit all dieser Gefühle nun als Leere in ihm breit zu machen.

Die Türe neben Thorongil öffnete sich erneut und schlug mit solcher Wucht gegen die Mauer, dass er zusammenzuckte. Müde schaute er auf und blickte direkt in das aufgebrachte Gesicht des ersten Heerführers.

„Dich suche ich schon lange, Thorongil! Wir beide haben noch etwas zu besprechen."

Thorongil merkte an Denethors Ton und dessen Haltung, dass dieser nicht nur aufgebracht, sondern rasend war vor Wut. Die dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich, während der Regen weiter auf sie beide niederprasselte. Insgeheim war Thorongil versucht, den Kopf gegen die Mauer hinter sich zu schlagen und die Valar zu verfluchen, weshalb sie ihm einen Streit mit Denethor unbedingt jetzt besorgen mussten. Doch auch das schien zuviel Kraft zu brauchen, deshalb musste er sich zusammen nehmen um nicht einfach die Augen zu schliessen und all dem Ärger zu entgehen. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Denethor ihn lange würde schlafen lassen.

„Was verdammt noch mal hat dich dazu veranlasst, nicht in die Schlacht einzugreifen? Weißt du überhaupt, wie viele tapfere Soldaten deine Dummheit das Leben gekostet hat? Hast du wenigstens einen Grund, nicht auf das vereinbarte Zeichen reagiert zu haben? Verdammt, was hat mich damals eigentlich veranlasst, dir zu vertrauen? Ich könnte mich selber dafür verfluchen! Jedenfalls ist deine militärische Karriere hiermit beendet, du kannst froh sein, wenn du nur mit Schimpf und Schande von Gondor verbannt wirst!"

Thorongil nahm mit beinahe gleichgültiger Gelassenheit die zornigen und beschämenden Worte hin. Die gleiche Taubheit, die ihn die Kälte des Steines hinter sich einfach nicht fühlen liess, erfüllte ihn mit einer teilnahmslosen Ruhe.

Denethor schnaubte wütend, als Thorongil nicht sofort antwortete und zog ihn mit einem groben Ruck an seinem Hemd auf die Beine. Dies liess Thorongil wieder ein bisschen zu sich kommen und ein Funken Wut entflammte in ihm. Er wollte sich von Denethors unsanften Griff befreien, aber der Heerführer hielt ihn eisern an die Mauer gedrückt und Thorongil fehlte einfach die Kraft, um sich loszureissen.

„Hätte ich nicht so reagiert, wie ich es tat", zischte Thorongil zornig, „dann wären wir jetzt alle tot. Die Haradrim hatten eine Verstärkungstruppe in den Wäldern versteckt. Das habe ich Euch schon vor der Schlacht zu erklären versucht, aber Ihr habt nicht auf mich gehört. In dem Lager, das meine Truppe und ich zerstört haben, waren hundertfünfzig der Haradrim. Mit dieser zusätzlichen Streitmacht wäre es den Südmenschen ein Leichtes gewesen, die Armeen Gondors zu vernichten!"

Denethor wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück, lockerte aber den Griff an Thorongils Hemd nicht. Unglauben und Misstrauen spiegelten sich in seinem Blick wider, aber gemischt mit einer Spur Unsicherheit. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Thorongils, und für einen Moment war es, als mässen sie sich in einem Zweikampf. Schliesslich wandten sie beide den Blick zur gleichen Zeit ab, jedoch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Denethor spürte immer mehr Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen und konnte dem Blick des andern nicht mehr standhalten und Thorongil hatte keine Kraft mehr, um länger seinen Willen mit dem des Heerführers zu messen.

„Also gut", meinte Denethor dann bedächtig. „Ich werde die Soldaten deiner Truppe befragen, wie sich alles zugetragen hat. Bis auf weiteres bist du deinen Titel des Kommandanten los. Und sei dir trotz allem bewusst, dass du den Tod vieler guter Männer verschuldet hast. Unter anderem auch den von Gundor."

Der Heerführer mass Thorongil noch einmal mit einem langen, durchdringenden Blick, dann liess er den anderen Mann los und verschwand durch die Türe.

Das letzte Bisschen Kraft entschwand Thorongil mit der Nachricht von Gundors Tod und er fiel auf die Knie. Der starke Regen hatte ihn bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und die Haare klebten an seinem Kopf. Wasser tropfte von seiner Stirn auf den Boden, als er mutlos das Haupt sinken liess. Ein Zittern erfasste ihn und erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt ihm war. Die Zinnen schienen vor seinen Augen zu schwanken und seine ganze Umgebung und Empfindungen hatten etwas Unwirkliches an sich.

Thorongil wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit dass verging, bevor die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde, dieses Mal aber weitaus sachter. Eine Hand fand ihren Weg auf seine Stirn und Thorongil öffnete seine Augen, von denen er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Er war immer noch auf dem obersten Geschoss des Turmes, aber er kniete nicht mehr, sondern lag ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Steinboden. Der Regenschauer war zu einem sanften Nieseln übergegangen und im Osten zeigten sich erste helle Streifen am Horizont.

Hatte er etwa die ganze Nacht hier oben verbracht? Dieser Gedanke durchdrang langsam seinen müden Verstand.

„Thorongil…? Thorongil! Schau mich an!"

Er gehorchte und wandte schläfrig seinen Blick auf das Gesicht über ihm. Seine Augenlider schienen aus Blei zu bestehen und nur mit Mühe erkannte er Núneths Gestalt über sich gebeugt. Sie schien besorgt.

„Du bist völlig unterkühlt. Es ist besser wenn du mit hinein kommst und dich dort ein paar Stunden ausruhst."

Thorongil nickte müde, aber er wusste, dass ihn seine Beine nicht tragen würden. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, jeder Gedanke fühlte sich so zäh an, als müsste er sich durch einen Sumpf kämpfen.

Núneth versuchte, ihn zu stützen und ihm zu helfen sich aufzurichten, aber sie gab schon bald auf, da Thorongil kaum auf sie reagierte.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", rief sie ihm zu, während sie sich geschwind zur Türe umdrehte. „Ich hole schnell Dorlas."

Wieder verlor Thorongil den Bezug zu Raum und Zeit, denn es schien ihm nur ein kurzer Augenblick vergangen zu sein, bis Dorlas sich neben ihn gekniet hatte. Dorlas musterte ihn sofort von Kopf bis Fuss und sein Blick blieb schon bald an Thorongils rechter Hand hängen. Der Verband, der um die Hand gewickelt gewesen war, war schon während des Kampfes abgefallen und irgendeiner der Soldaten hatte ihn nach der Schlacht erneuert.

Dorlas riss den Verband förmlich von der Hand und Thorongil konnte sich einen leisen Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten, denn die unsanfte Behandlung weckte einen feurigen Schmerz in der Wunde. Die ganze Hand war rot und geschwollen, der kleine Kratzer eiterte stark.

Thorongil bemerkte, wie Dorlas einen besorgten Blick mit Núneth wechselte.

„Es ist das Gift, das ihm solche Mühe bereitet. Wahrscheinlich ist es trotz seiner schnellen Reaktion in den Kreislauf geraten. Ich weiss nicht was wir dagegen tun können."

Das Gift? Nur schleppend erinnerte sich Thorongil an das, was vor der Schlacht passiert war. Der Junge hatte ihn angegriffen, mit dem vergifteten Pfeil. Und nun war das Gift immer noch in seinem Körper.

„Man… kann nicht viel… dagegen tun", hörte Thorongil sich selbst sagen, und es erstaunte ihn, woher er noch die Kraft nahm, sich gegen die aufsteigende Müdigkeit und Lähmung zu wehren. „Nur abwarten…"

„Wir bringen dich jetzt erst einmal hinein, wo es trocken und warm ist", sagte Núneth. „Danach werden wir…"

Weiter hörte Thorongil nicht mehr, denn Dunkelheit schlich sich in seine Sicht und seine Sinne schwanden.

-TBC-


	14. Die Nachwirkungen des Giftes

_Hi__ ihr!_

_Vielen Dank für die breite Unterstützung und das Verständnis, ihr seid echt klasse! ) Soviel Lob und Treue spornt auch zum schnelleren Schreiben an, deshalb kann ich euch jetzt bereits das nächste Kapitel liefern. Es ist zwar immer noch etwas kürzer als der Durchschnitt, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. )_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali: Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Nein, aufgehört habe ich nicht, ich habe es auch nicht vor. Da kann ich dich beruhigen. ;)  
Ja, Abitur ist echt stressig, aber jetzt ist erstmal Notenschluss und ab nächster Woche habe ich Ferien, da wird es dann hoffentlich wieder etwas ruhiger.  
Danke, dass du dran geblieben bist!

Yavanna Hey du! Juhuu, es ist so schön zu sehen, dass all die Leute, die vor meiner langen Pause immer reviewt haben, auch jetzt immer noch bei mir sind!  
Ja, Denethor wird wohl hier nie besonders sympathisch gezeigt. Auch wenn ich eigentlich auch gern seine Beweggründe darstelle und ihn nicht einfach nur als Monster darstellen will. Und Aragorn erholt sich schon wieder… )

Pemaroth Ich finde es richtig toll, dass alle so verständnisvoll mit mir umgehen. Ich bin meistens recht sauer, wenn Leute ihre Stories einfach angefangen stehen lassen. Obwohl man aber eigentlich auch sehen muss, dass wir alle nur normale Menschen sind. Und ja, ich denke dass jeder, der etwas Erfahrung mit Schreiben hat, mit Schreibblockaden vertraut ist. Meistens komme ich drüber hinweg nach einer gewissen Zeit.  
Und danke für das Kompliment, so etwas versüsst mir echt den Tag!  
Ich bin dann auch froh, wenn ich Abi hinter mir hab. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass die Uni dann auch stressig wird, aber immerhin werde ich dann so doofe Fächer wie Mathe und Französisch abschaffen können… Bäh!

Nienna Auch hier ein dickes Sorry… ) Ich schäme mich echt, euch so lange habe warten lassen.  
Ja, und die Kapitel fallen im Moment halt etwas kürzer aus. Aber ich denke das ist immer noch besser, als seltener zu posten, dafür mehr auf einmal.  
g Ja, das ist das Praktische daran, man weiss immer, dass die Charaktere nicht sterben. Jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn man tolkiengetreu schreibt.  
Und ja, hier kommt jedenfalls das nächste Kapitel!

Elitenschwein: ))) Danke auch hier für die fetten Komplimente! Freue mich immer darauf, deine gaaaaaaanz lange Review zu lesen. g Die kommt schon fast an ein Kapitel meiner Story ran. ;)  
Und na ja, ein bisschen Stress brauch ich wohl, ansonsten würd ich nie was zustande bringen, jedenfalls wenn's ums Schreiben geht… Aber ich habe sowieso ab nächster Woche Ferien, da hab ich dann nicht mehr so grossen Stress. Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass ich dann mehr schreiben werde, denn gerade in den Ferien neige ich zu absoluter Faulheit. ) Tja… Mal sehen! ;)  
Ja, geht mir gleich, ich wüsste jetzt auch grad keine gute Aragorn-OC-Romanze. Ich brech dann meistens ab, wenn ich merke, auf was es hinausläuft. Ich mag auch nur wenige Aragorn-Arwen-Stories… Ich weiss nicht, vielleicht bin ich einfach unromantisch! ggg Nein, aber Vieles davon ist so kitschig, da dreht es mir den Magen rum. Es gibt einige wenige gute Geschichten, vor allem auf HASA, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich Arwen nicht besonders mag. Vor allem seit der Verfilmung nicht.  
Hmm, was ich genau mit Denethor und Aragorn vorhabe, weiss ich selber noch nicht genau. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es eigentlich auch das Gegenteil hätte sein können, nämlich dass sie mal sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen sind, sie dann aber etwas auseinander getrieben hat und dass sie sich seit dem hassen. Das wäre auch recht spannend zum Schreiben gewesen, aber ich habe mich nun für die andere Variante entschieden. Obwohl ich mir immer Mühe gebe, Denethor als Mensch darzustellen und seine Taten irgendwie verständlich zu machen. In meinen Augen ist er nicht unbedingt ein schlechter Mensch, er setzt einfach häufig falsche Prioritäten und ist knallhart. Aber bestimmt nicht gefühllos…  
Hihi, und oh ja, ich bin auch absoluter Fan von Geschichten wo Aragorn etwas gequält wird… ) Ich kenn mittlerweile fast jede einigermassen gute Aragorn-Hurt-Story auf Musst dir mal alle meine Favourite-Stories ansehen, ich bezweifle dass es da eine gibt, in der er nicht verletzt ist… ) Naja, vielleicht eine. ;)  
Und zu meiner englischen Story: Ich hab sie mir diese Woche einmal wieder durchgelesen und ich hab wieder richtig Lust bekommen, da weiter zu schreiben. Einen recht grossen Teil des dritten Kapitels hab ich bereits geschrieben. Also aufgegeben hab ich sie noch nicht, aber ich muss einfach mal die Zeit finden, weiter zu schreiben. Und bis jetzt hatte halt „Thorongil" immer Priorität. Vielleicht finde ich in den Ferien die Zeit dazu, denn eigentlich mochte ich die Idee zu der Geschichte… Mal sehen. ;)  
Hihi, nein, kein Müll. Und wenn schon, ich bin auch eine etwas verwirrte Seele, ansonsten würd ich wohl kaum FFs schreiben… g Und den Stuss den ich zusammenschreibe versteht häufig auch niemand. Also no problem. ;)  
Und magst du mir mal mailen? Hab deine E-Mail-Adresse nirgends gefunden, würde mich aber eigentlich auf weitere Gespräche freuen, auch ausserhalb der Reviews. Das hier wird nämlich langsam aber sicher seeeeeeehr lang… ;)  
Na, dann mal bis später einmal! ;) Und danke für die lange Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Kapitel 14 – Die Nachwirkungen des Giftes**

Stimmen und Geräusche drangen in seinen Geist, als Thorongil sich allmählich von der Schwärze löste, die ihn umgab. Er hörte, wie Männer leise miteinander redeten und ab und zu vernahm er ein unterdrücktes Wimmern. Sein Kopf pochte leicht und er fühlte sich beinahe schwerelos, als wären sein Geist und sein Körper getrennt.

Verwirrung schob sich langsam in seinen Verstand und Thorongil wurde sich bewusst, dass er weder wusste, wo er war, noch was geschehen war. Seine Gedanken waren schwerfällig, als wüsste er nicht so recht was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Alles fühlte sich unwirklich an, sogar das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner Hand und in seinem Kopf. Was war bloss passiert?

Zögernd öffnete Thorongil die Augen, musste sie aber gleich wieder schliessen, als sich die Welt in vagen Kreisen um ihn drehte. Er hielt die Lider aber nur für einen kurzen Moment aufeinander gepresst, danach öffnete er sie wieder, denn er wollte endlich wissen, wo er war. Zuerst war seine Sicht so unscharf und verwischt, dass er nur hellere und dunklere Schemen erkennen konnte und das Schwindelgefühl war selbst im Liegen so stark, dass Übelkeit in ihn aufstieg. Thorongil biss die Zähne zusammen und musste sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sein Magen dort blieb wo er hingehörte.

Schliesslich klärte sich seine Sicht etwas und er konnte erkennen, dass er in einem grossen Raum war, wo viele Betten mit Verwundeten standen. Die kleine Halle war nur sehr spärlich beleuchtet, durch einige Kerzen an den steinernen Wänden. Einige Männer gingen durch den Raum und kümmerten sich um die Verletzten.

Thorongil sah sich langsam in seiner näheren Umgebung um. Er lag ebenfalls in einem solchen Bett, in der äusseren Ecke des Raumes. Drei Decken waren über seinen Körper gelegt worden, dennoch spürte er die Kälte, die ganz tief in ihm drin sass. Selbst mit den drei Decken zitterte er noch leicht und gleichzeitig fühlten sich sein Kopf und seine Hand unnatürlich warm an. Mühsam hob er seine rechte Hand ein wenig und bemerkte, dass sie dick eingebunden war.

Das Gift…

Auf einmal strömten alle Erinnerungen wieder zurück, als wäre ein Damm aufgebrochen. Natürlich, er war hier weil er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie das Gift langsam seinen Körper in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Das Gift hatte auch eine lähmende Auswirkung auf seinen Verstand ausgeübt, ansonsten hätte er schon viel früher bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und anscheinend war das Gift immer noch nicht ganz besiegt, ansonsten hätte er sich nicht so schwach und fiebrig gefühlt. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass die Wirkung des Giftes ihn nicht völlig überwältigt hatte und dass er noch immer lebte, liess seine Zuversicht wieder aufflackern.

Als die Müdigkeit sich wieder mit voller Macht bemerkbar machte und Thorongil gerade die Augen schliessen wollte, vernahm er Schritte ganz in der Nähe und als er aufschaute, erkannte er Dorlas, der vor seinem Bett stand und ihn eingehend betrachtete.

„Du bist also endlich wach", sagte Dorlas und Thorongil hörte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. „Ich dachte schon, dass du ewig schläfst."

Ewig? Thorongil kam es nicht wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber diese Aussage weckte Besorgnis in ihm.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er mit rauher und schwach klingender Stimme.

Dorlas lächelte etwas mitleidig.

„Fast zwei Tage. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich hole dir etwas Wasser."

Thorongil nickte schwach und seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Zwei Tage… Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie viele Männer während dieser Zeit durch seine Fähigkeit als Heiler hätten gerettet werden können. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte diese Vorstellung zu verdrängen, aber sie hielt sich hartnäckig in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte Denethor doch Recht gehabt, vielleicht war der Tod so vieler Männer seine Schuld gewesen…

In diesem Augenblick kam Dorlas zurück, einen Krug mit Wasser in den Händen. Beinahe erschrocken fuhr Thorongil auf, denn er hatte den anderen Mann nicht kommen gehört.

Dorlas stellte den Krug ab und schaute dann etwas besorgt zu Thorongil.

„Was ist los? Du sahst gerade so verloren aus."

Thorongil schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts. Es ist nichts. Nur sinnlose Gedanken."

Dorlas nickte langsam, aber ein misstrauischer Zug blieb in seinen Augen. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen legte sich über die beiden, als Dorlas einen Becher mit Wasser füllte und ihn Thorongil reichte. Dessen Hand zitterte so stark, dass er die Hälfte des Wassers auf das Laken verschüttete, aber er lehnte Dorlas' Hilfe dennoch ab. Schweigend trank er, während Dorlas etwas ratlos dastand und an die Decke starrte.

„Ich lasse dich dann mal wieder alleine", sagte Dorlas schliesslich. „Unsere Truppen sind immer noch mit dem Wiederaufbau der Burg und des Dorfes beschäftigt. Da alle mithelfen, geht es recht schnell voran und den überlebenden Bürgern geht es einigermassen gut. Obwohl sie immer noch ihre Toten beklagen."

Thorongil nickte nur stumm und er spürte, wie sehr sein Körper schon wieder nach Schlaf verlangte.

Dies fasste Dorlas als Zustimmung auf, den Raum zu verlassen und machte einige Schritte auf den Ausgang zu. Auf einmal hielt er aber inne und langsam drehte er sich wieder zu Thorongil um. Unsicherheit stand breit auf seinen Zügen geschrieben, als er noch einmal vorsichtig an Thorongils Bett trat.

„Thorongil", begann er behutsam und der andere Mann schaute etwas überrascht auf, als er Dorlas' plötzliche Scheu heraushörte. „Da ist noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte."

„Ja?", fragte Thorongil und wartete beklommen ab, was Dorlas ihm wohl sagen würde.

„Ich… ich weiss nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Nun ja… in den letzen zwei Tagen, als du krank warst, hattest du zwischendurch hohes Fieber. Und du hast geredet im Schlaf."

Ein Schauer lief Thorongil über den Rücken als er daran dachte, was er vielleicht alles im Fieber über sich Preis gegeben hatte. Was war wenn Denethor erfuhr, dass er der Erbe Isildurs war? Niemals würde Denethor einen so mächtigen Rivalen neben sich dulden und noch schlimmer war, dass sich die Nachricht vielleicht noch weiter ausbreiten würde. Schlussendlich würden auch die dunklen Mächte in Morder erfahren, dass der Erbe Isildurs noch lebte.

Nein, dies durfte nicht sein! Thorongil schloss verzweifelt die Augen, zwang sich aber gleich wieder, Dorlas' Blick zu begegnen. Er musste wissen, was er alles gesagt hatte.

„Und weshalb war es so schlimm, dass ich im Schlaf geredet habe?", fragte Thorongil mit zitternder Stimme, die Handflächen schweissnass.

Dorlas schaute auf seine Füsse, gab sich aber dann sichtlich einen Ruck.

„Wir dachten zuerst, dass du einfach nur wirres Zeug erzählst in deinen Träumen, aber einige Dinge wurden einige Male wiederholt. Aber wir konnten nichts von dem verstehen, es war… wie eine eigene Sprache. Und… nun ja… Núneth meinte, dass das nicht einfach wirres Zeugs sei, sondern dass du elbisch reden würdest. Wir haben zuerst nur gelacht, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher."

Dorlas' unsicherer Blick schätzte vorsichtig Thorongils Reaktion ab. Einerseits fiel Thorongil ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er nichts über seine Herkunft erzählt hatte aber andererseits war er beunruhigt, dass er einige, sich wohl hartnäckig haltende Gerüchte genährt hatte. Im Fieber war er auf die Sprache zurückgefallen, die er am natürlichsten sprach, und das war immer noch elbisch. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn das je in eine heikle Lage bringen würde. Entweder musste er Núneths Behauptung widersprechen und abstreiten, dass er elbisch konnte, was aber ihr Ansehen in der Truppe noch mehr schmälern würde, oder er musste zugeben, dass er die Sprache konnte. Die Entscheidung war schnell gefällt.

„Es war wohl wirklich elbisch. Einige Wörter sind mir anscheinend geblieben", antwortete Thorongil bedächtig und versuchte so nahe an der Wahrheit wie möglich zu bleiben. „Ich mochte die Sprache in meiner Kindheit und habe hie und da einige Wörter aufgeschnappt. Man sagt ja, auch dass Leute im Fieber sich oftmals in ihre Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühlen."

Thorongil entschuldigte sich insgeheim bei Dorlas bei dieser Halblüge und hoffte, dass er dem anderen Mann irgendwann einmal so fest vertrauen würde, dass er ihm die Wahrheit würde sagen können. Im Moment durfte er das aber noch nicht wagen.

Erleichtert atmete Dorlas auf. Dass diese Merkwürdigkeit seines Kollegen eine scheinbar einfache Erklärung gefunden hatte, schien ihn zu beruhigen. Er lächelte Thorongil noch etwas unsicher an.

„Ich wusste es doch. Núneth hatte sich schon allerlei Märchen ausgedacht, die doch keiner glauben kann. Ich war mir jedenfalls sicher, dass es eine andere, viel einfachere Erklärung gibt."

Thorongil lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas gequält. Er würde sich noch mit Núneth unterhalten müssen.

Dorlas verabschiedete sich nun endgültig und Thorongil war bereits eingeschlafen, noch bevor der andere Mann den Raum verlassen hatte.

„… weiss nicht, ob wir ihn wecken sollen. Er ist noch immer geschwächt."

„Wir brauchen seine Fähigkeiten! Wenn er ihm nicht hilft, dann stirbt der Junge! Wir müssen es versuchen."

Mühsam öffnete Thorongil seine Augen und verzog sogleich das Gesicht, als sich bei den lauten Stimmen seine Kopfschmerzen mit voller Wucht meldeten. Ondoher und Dorlas standen vor seinem Bett und schienen sich über etwas zu streiten. Ondoher, der Jüngere der beiden Soldaten, hatte die Hand schon beinahe auf Thorongils Schulter um ihn zu wecken, aber Dorlas riss den anderen Mann herum.

„Nein! In diesem Zustand kann er niemandem helfen, lass ihn schlafen!"

„Ich bin bereits wach", sagte Thorongil leise und presste sich eine Hand auf die Augen. „Und bitte hört auf zu schreien und erzählt der Reihe nach, was geschehen ist."

Die beiden Soldaten starrten ihren verletzen Kollegen einen Augenblick verdutzt an. Dorlas fasste sich als erster und schubste Ondoher verärgert. Dieser blickte zornig zurück, fing dann aber an zu erzählen.

„Ein Mann ist heute Morgen bei den Gräbern der gefallenen Soldaten gefunden worden. Er war bewusstlos und blutete aus einer tiefen Schulterwunde. Anscheinend hatte sich nach der Schlacht niemand um seine Verletzungen gekümmert und er hat laut den Aussagen einiger Männer noch eigenhändig das Grab für seinen gefallenen Freund geschaufelt. Die Männer haben gedacht, dass wohl seine Wunden nicht allzu schlimm sind, und haben ihn in Ruhe gelassen, denn er sprach mit niemandem. Heute Morgen lag er bewusstlos auf dem Grab seines toten Kollegen."

Thorongil hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und lauschte aufmerksam der Berichterstattung.

„Ja, und das Merkwürdige daran ist", mischte sich Dorlas ein, „dass ihn niemand von unseren Truppen zu kennen scheint. Er ist kein Soldat Gondors und seine Kleider waren so verschmutzt und zerschlissen, dass man das Wappen darauf nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Und er ist schwer verletzt. Seit dem Tag der Schlacht, das sind nun drei Tage her, hat er weder gegessen, noch getrunken. Seine Schulterwunde hat sich entzündet und er ist total erschöpft. Ich denke nicht, dass man ihm noch helfen kann."

Dorlas' Stimme war traurig, und dennoch war diese müde Resignation in seinem Blick. Er nahm es hin, dass Männer in der Schlacht umkamen, es lag nicht in seiner Macht dies zu verändern.

Thorongil jedoch fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, den Verletzten aufzugeben. Nicht bevor er sich wenigstens dessen Wunden angeschaut und selbst entschieden hatte, dass es aussichtslos war. Er war schon lange genug untätig geblieben.

„Bringt mich zu ihm", befahl Thorongil mit entschiedener Stimme.

- TBC -


	15. Rätsel über Rätsel

_Hi__ ihr!_

_So, hier kommt mein neues Kapitel, es ist wieder etwas länger als die vorherigen… Wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen… ;)  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten! Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass das ganze vorbei ist, der ewige Weihnachtsstress ist sehr Nerv auftreibend._

_Naja__, jedenfalls viel Spass beim Lesen!_

-------------------------------------------------------

Yavanna Ja, ich geb mir jetzt ganz fest Mühe, regelmässig zu updaten. Aber im Moment machts mir gar nicht so viel aus, ich schreib gerade wieder unheimlich gerne. Naja, gut so für mich und für euch! ;)  
Ja, Thorongil wird sich relativ rasch wieder erholen, auch wenn er sich natürlich gerne mal wieder überschätzt. ;) Aber es war ja nicht nur das Gift, sondern einfach alles zusammen und Erschöpfung und so, der muss sich nur genügend ausruhen, dann packt er es schon. g  
Hihi, und wer der Grab schaufelnde Soldat ist, das wirst du schon noch erfahren… )

Ali: Noch nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag! ))) Das freut mich doch, wenn ich dir auch noch was schenken konnte… ;) Und das hier kannst du grad als etwas verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk betrachten.  
Und ja, ich will dranbleiben mit den schnellen Updates, ich hoffe, dass ich es kann.  
Ja, Núneth, selbst sie würde es wohl kaum glauben, wie nahe sie der Wahrheit war. Mal schauen, ob sie noch mehr Dinge rausfindet. ;)

Nienna Ja, ich werde mir Mühe geben, regelmässig zu updaten. Das hier ist zwar etwa 10 Tage nach dem letzten Update, aber hoffentlich noch im Rahmen… ;)  
Tja, Aragorn und seine Schuldgefühle – bei mir gehört das irgendwie zusammen. ) Aber ich denke mal, dass Tolkien mir das verzeihen würde, denn bis kurz bevor er König wird, tritt er ja als recht unsicher und stets mit Zweifeln beladener Charakter auf. Jedenfalls mag ich ihn so. Perfekte Menschen sind nämlich langweilig. )  
Ja, Ondoher war der, der den südländischen Jungen bewachte. Ich wollte einfach nicht wieder einen neuen Charakter erfinden (ich hab schon so viele!), da habe ich mir gedacht, denn noch „wiederzuverwenden". Recycling sozusagen. ))  
Und ja, der… ähm… unbekannte Fremde wird noch wichtig werden. )

Hummel: Hey, schön dich auch hier zu sehen! )) Elronds Haus ist zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber ich mag einfach lieber. Ich finde es auch viel praktischer, hier Geschichten zu lesen und alles. Und in Elronds Haus hab ich mich auch nie so wirklich heimisch gefühlt, da gefällt mir das hier einfach besser. Und ich finds toll, dass du auch den Weg hierher gefunden hast und die Geschichte immer noch gut findest! Denn du warst eine der ersten, die ja schon auf meine vorherigen Geschichten geantwortet hat und deshalb bin ich besonders froh, dich auch weiterhin hier zu haben. )  
Ich hab grad Ferien, da komm ich genug zum Schreiben, aber bin dann trotzdem froh, wenn ich mit dem Gymnasium endlich fertig bin…  
Danke fürs Reviewen! )

Elitenschwein: Oh my… Deine Reviews werden auch immer länger! ))) Naja, ich passe dann ja häufig meine Antworten auch deinen Reviews an und deine Reviews wieder meinen Antworten… Das führt schlussendlich zu längeren Antworten als das eigentliche Kapitel… g  
Nun ja, ich werde mich jetzt etwas zurückhalten, ich hab dir ja eine Mail geschrieben. Du hast sie hoffentlich bekommen, oder?  
Und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich besonders romantisch veranlagt bin. Meine allererste Geschichte, die StarWars-Geschichte, das war eine Romanze, aber seit dem bin ich dem Genre ferngeblieben. Auch wenn es hier dann irgendwann einmal romantische Ausfälle geben könnte. gg Aber versprechen tu ich noch nichts, ich weiss meistens selber noch nicht genau, wohin das alles führt. Jedenfalls hält sich die Geschichte nicht an die ursprünglichen Grundzüge, sondern macht völlig eigenwillig, was sie will… seufz Ich bin machtlos!  
So, ich glaub, dass ich dir auf alles andere eine Antwort in der Mail gegeben habe, oder? amkopfkratz Ich werde alt und vergesslich, verzeih mir, wenn ich etwas ausgelassen haben sollte… )))  
Na, dann wünsch ich dir jedenfalls viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel und vergiss du ja nicht das Reviewen… )))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 15 – Rätsel über Rätsel**

Der junge Mann wimmerte leise im Schlaf. Sein Gesicht war gerötet vom Fieber und Schweiss stand auf seiner Stirn. Die langen dunklen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf und ein Zittern lief über seinen Körper. Dann lag er auf einmal still, als ob er das Leben bereits ausgehaucht hätte.

Thorongil erkannte jedoch am schwachen Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes, dass er noch lebte. Dieser Mann war noch nicht tot, es bestand noch Hoffnung, ihn zu retten. Er schien noch sehr jung, noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt, also fast noch ein Junge. Seine Züge behielten selbst im Fieberschlaf etwas Edles und Thorongil sog überrascht die Luft ein als er ihn näher betrachtete. Der junge Mann hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm selber und Thorongil schüttelte voller Unglauben den Kopf. Er war sich beinahe sicher, was die Gleichartigkeit ausmachte.

Elbenblut.

Dieser Mann hier hatte ebenfalls Elbenblut in sich, wenn es auch über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg nur noch schwach in ihm floss. Doch die hoch liegenden Wangenknochen und das schmale Kinn verrieten einem geübten Blick noch immer die Abstammung.

Thorongil fühlte sich für einen Augenblick wie vor den Kopf gestossen. Wie war das möglich? Es gab seit über Tausend Jahren keine Verbindungen mehr von Elben und Menschen in dieser Art und alle die anderen Nachkommen solcher Beziehungen sollten ihm bekannt sein nach all den Jahren seines Studiums der Geschichte von Mittelerde in Imladris.

„Thorongil? Fühlst du dich noch zu schwach um ihm zu helfen? Vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinsetzen…", sagte auf einmal Dorlas voller Besorgnis. Beunruhigt hatte er zugeschaut, wie sich eine plötzliche Blässe auf Thorongils Gesicht gestohlen hatte.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", antwortete Thorongil zögernd, sein Blick noch immer auf dem unbeweglichen Gesicht des Verletzten.

Der junge Mann im Bett stöhnte auf einmal leise auf und das holte schliesslich Thorongil aus seiner Erstarrung. Der Heiler in ihm trat augenblicklich hervor und liess ihn alles andere für den Moment in den Hintergrund drängen. Ohne weiter zu Zögern liess er sich neben dem Bett auf die Knie nieder und legte seine noch immer umwickelte Hand auf die Stirn des Verletzten. Das Fieber war hoch, gefährlich hoch für einen durch Verwundung geschwächten Mann.

Thorongil schob die Decke ein bisschen herunter, so dass er sich den bandagierten Oberkörper des Verletzten ansehen konnte. Der Verband war durchgeblutet, kein besonders gutes Zeichen. Vorsichtig löste Thorongil den Verband an der linken Schulter und verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, als er die freigelegte Wunde sah.

Blut und Eiter quoll noch immer aus der tiefen Stichwunde eines Säbels. Die Haut um die Wunde herum war gerötet von der Infektion. Hätte der Haradrim, der ihm diese Verletzung zugefügt hatte, ein bisschen weiter links zugestochen, dann hätte die Klinge das Herz durchbohrt.

Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl überkamen Thorongil für einen Moment und er musste sich am Bettrahmen festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Die Augen fest geschlossen versuchte er, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Normalerweise hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten damit, die Wunden anderer Leute zu versorgen, aber seine eigene Verletzung machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Das Gift und die daraus entstehende Schwäche hielten sich hartnäckig in seinem Körper.

Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte er seinen Kopf und seinen Magen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Dorlas an.

„Bitte hole mir Wasser, einige Lappen, ein scharfes, sauberes Messer, meinen Beutel mit Kräutern und frische Verbände."

Dorlas nickte und ging aus dem Raum, um das Gewünschte zu holen.

"."."."."."."

Die Wunde zu versorgen entpuppte sich als langwierige und mühsame Prozedur. Die Infektion hatte sich bereits weit ausgebreitet und das Leben des Mannes war nicht einfach nur durch das Säubern der Verletzung gerettet.

Vorsichtig hatte Thorongil die Wunde mit einem sauberen Dolch aufgeschnitten. Gelber Eiter war herausgequollen und obwohl der Verletzte voller Schmerz aufgeschrien hatte, so war es Dorlas gewesen, als ob mit dem Eiter auch die Infektion und die Gefahr aus dem Körper des Mannes herausfloss. Der Verletzte war kurz darauf in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen und Dorlas war froh für ihn, so spürte er immerhin den Schmerz nicht mehr.

Müde rieb sich Dorlas die Stirn und schaute aus dem schmalen Fenster. Die letzten warmen Strahlen des alten Tages strichen ihm übers Gesicht und schon bald würde die Kälte der Nacht die Burg erreichen. Es war früher Nachmittag gewesen, als sie Thorongil hierher gebracht hatten. Seit dem hatte sein früherer Kommandant weder den Blick vom geschundenen Körper des Verletzten gehoben, noch hatte er auf die Fragen von Dorlas und Ondoher geantwortet. Er schien so tief in seine Tätigkeit versunken zu sein, dass er die Fragen und die Besorgnis in den Stimmen der Soldaten gar nicht hörte.

Dorlas spielte unruhig mit dem Griff seines Dolches. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er weiterhin tun sollte, denn Thorongil hatte ihm ja nicht einmal geantwortet. Ondoher hatte schon vor einer Weile das Zimmer verlassen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, wie er erklärt hatte. Aber auch auf seinem Gesicht hatte Dorlas die Verunsicherung und Frustration gesehen. Dennoch blieb Dorlas an der Seite seines ehemaligen Kommandanten. Warum er dies tat, wusste er selber nicht so recht, aber er wollte den anderen nicht alleine lassen. Es sah immer mehr danach aus, als ob es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Thorongil einfach umkippen würde.

Seufzend tigerte Dorlas im Zimmer auf und ab und stellte sich dann ans Fussende des Bettes, damit er sehen konnte, was Thorongil tat und nicht immer nur den Rücken des anderen betrachten musste. Thorongil kniete immer noch in der genau gleichen Stellung, wie zu dem Moment, als er sich niedergelassen hatte. Dorlas verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht als er sich vorstellte, wie unangenehm so eine Stellung auf die Dauer war. Und das ging nun schon seit Stunden so, obwohl es schon eine Weile her war, seit Thorongil mit dem Versorgen der Schulterwunde fertig war. Trotzdem hatte er noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sich zu erheben.

Insgeheim befürchtete Dorlas, dass Thorongil vielleicht schon zu schwach war, um von alleine auf die Beine zu kommen, jedoch gleichzeitig zu stolz, deswegen um Hilfe zu bitten. Jedenfalls rührte Thorongil sich nicht von der Stelle und langsam aber sicher, trieb es Dorlas in den Wahnsinn.

Thorongils Gesicht war grau vor Erschöpfung und Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn. Eine Hand hielt er auf die Brust des Verletzten gepresst, während er mit der anderen immer wieder einen Lappen in die Schüssel mit Wasser tauchte und damit über die Stirn des jungen Mannes strich. Dorlas wusste, dass er dies tat, um das Fieber zu senken, jedoch verstand er nicht, weshalb dies nicht ebenso gut ein anderer tun konnte, jemand der frischer und vor allem unverletzt war.

Thorongil jedenfalls war keines von beidem. Dennoch fuhr er stoisch mit seiner Tätigkeit fort.

Dorlas überkam auf einmal das wütende Verlangen, Thorongil einfach den Lappen aus den Händen zu reissen und ihn zu zwingen, sich irgendwo hinzulegen. Er wusste selber nicht, woher plötzlich dieses Bedürfnis herkam, den anderen Mann zu beschützen und ihn vor der totalen Erschöpfung zu bewahren, aber es war da. Ausserdem hatte Dorlas den verletzten jungen Mann sowieso bereits aufgegeben. Thorongils Versuche, ihn zu retten, kamen ihm sinnlos und unnütz vor.

Das heisst, sie _waren _ihm bis vor kurzer Zeit sinnlos vorgekommen, aber mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Denn je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto kräftiger schien der Verletzte zu werden. Sein Atem ging wieder regelmässig und es hatte sich sogar wieder etwas Farbe in das junge Gesicht geschlichen.

Und komischerweise, so dachte sich Dorlas, schien dafür Thorongil immer schwächer zu werden, je weiter sich die Nacht in Harion ausbreitete. Wenn Thorongil von Zeit zu Zeit den Becher mit einem Kräutertrank an die Lippen des Verletzten hielt, zitterte seine Hand jedes Mal stärker. Vorhin hatte er sogar etwas davon auf die Decke verschüttet.

Es war fast so, als gäbe Thorongil seine eigene Stärke dem Verwundeten. Als bewirkten nicht hauptsächlich die Versorgung der Schulterwunde und der Kräutertrank die offensichtliche Heilung des jungen Mannes, sondern lediglich die einfache Berührung von Thorongils Hand auf der Brust des Verletzten. Als flösse seine Kraft direkt durch den unauffälligen Kontakt auf den anderen hinüber.

Dorlas schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf ab sich selber. Das war ja lächerlich! Anscheinend hatte auch er schon viel zu viel Zeit in diesem dunklen stickigen Raum verbracht, wenn er bereits anfing, Gespenster zu sehen und sich Märchen auszudenken. So etwas war nicht möglich und selbst wenn Thorongil erstaunliche Fähigkeiten als Heiler besass, so hiess das noch lange nicht, dass er eine Art Zauberer war. Niemand konnte jemandem einfach so seine Kraft schenken, das war unmöglich.

Dorlas lächelte etwas gezwungen und schaute zur Tür. In diesem Augenblick wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn noch jemand anderes bei ihm gewesen wäre, mit dem er sich hätte unterhalten und ablenken können. Denn etwas unheimlich war es schon… Etwas ging in diesem Raum vor sich und auch Dorlas spürte es.

Zögernd blickte Dorlas auf Thorongil und den verletzten Mann. Auf einmal kam er in die Versuchung, den dicken Verband um den Oberkörper des Verwundeten abzureissen und sich selber davon zu überzeugen, dass die Wunden noch da waren. Aber dies hätte wohl schlussendlich doch eine Reaktion von Thorongil hervorgerufen, und bestimmt keine positive.

Grummelnd und leise fluchend fuhr sich Dorlas durchs Haar und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Wo blieben nur die anderen, wenn man sie brauchte? Ondoher oder Núneth zum Beispiel?

„Bitte, Dorlas, lass das nervöse Herumirren, du läufst noch eine Grube in den Steinboden."

Dorlas fuhr wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und riss seinen Kopf erschrocken herum Richtung Bett. Thorongil kniete sich immer noch vor dem Bett, aber die Schüssel mit Wasser und den Lappen hatte er auf den Tisch neben sich gelegt und die Decke hatte er über den Oberkörper des Verletzten gezogen. Anscheinend war er fertig mit seiner Tätigkeit und schaute Dorlas nun zufrieden, aber zutiefst erschöpft an.

„Bei Eru, Thorongil!", rief Dorlas aus und griff sich an seine Brust. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, tu das _nie _wieder!"

Thorongil lächelte nur leicht, und hielt sich aber klammernd am Bettpfosten fest, als er schwankte. Mit wachsender Besorgnis bemerkte Dorlas, wie sein früherer Kommandant erschöpft die Schultern hängen liess und wie blass er war. Sein Gesicht war nun mittlerweile nicht mehr grau, sondern weiss wie die Wand hinter ihm. Als er plötzlich stärker schwankte, kniete sich Dorlas augenblicklich neben ihn und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte Dorlas leise und bemerkte besorgt, wie der andere Mann nur müde nickte und die Augen schloss.

„Nicht hier und jetzt!", rief Dorlas aus, halb im Spass.

Thorongil öffnete die Augen wieder und ein schwaches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Wenn du meinst", murmelte er schwach, aber das belustigte Funkeln blieb in seinen Augen. Das beruhigte Dorlas wieder ein wenig, dass es Thorongil immerhin so gut ging, dass er seinen Sinn für Humor behielt.

„Du hättest dich nicht so verausgaben sollen", warf Dorlas dem anderen Mann etwas unbeholfen vor. Thorongil schaute ihn lange aus müden Augen an.

„Er ist es Wert, Dorlas. Er wird es schaffen. Der verletzte Mann, wer auch immer er ist, wird überleben."

„Aber…"

„Und ich werde es auch überleben", fügte Thorongil ruhig hinzu und schnitt ihm selbstsicher das Wort ab.

Dorlas seufzte entnervt und wollte gerade mit einer Tirade beginnen, wie lange er hier gewartet habe und was er in dieser Zeit alles Sinnvolles hätte tun können, als ihm Thorongil erneut zuvorkam.

„Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist. Es ist einfacher zu heilen, wenn noch andere Menschen im Raum sind, sie geben unwissentlich Ruhe, Kraft und Stärke ab."

Bevor Dorlas etwas zu der sonderbaren Bemerkung erwidern konnte, spürte er, wie der Körper, den er stützte, sich unter seinen Händen entspannte und wie Thorongils Kräfte ihn verliessen. Fluchend fing Dorlas den bewusstlosen Mann auf, bevor er den Steinboden berührte und hob ihn in seine Arme. Der Kopf hing schlaff herab und die dunklen Haare bedeckten das bleiche Gesicht.

Toll, einfach toll, jetzt durfte er jedem, der ihm auf dem Weg zu Thorongils Quartier in den Weg kam erklären, weshalb der ehemalige Kommandant und eigentliche Held der Schlacht bewusstlos in seinen Armen lag!

Sich seinem Schicksal beugend, stand er auf, gerade als sich die Türe öffnete und Núneth und Ondoher hereintraten. Wieder verfluchte Dorlas sein Glück. Ausgerechnet jetzt wo er sie nicht mehr brauchte, tauchten die beiden auf.

„Was ist denn hier geschehen?", fragte Núneth überrascht und blickte abwechselnd in Dorlas' zerknirschtes Gesicht, auf den ohnmächtigen Thorongil in seinen Armen und den scheinbar geheilten und friedlich schlafenden jungen Mann in seinem Bett.

„Es ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte", antwortete Dorlas gepresst und bemühte sich, seinen Ärger nicht an Núneth auszulassen. „Jedenfalls braucht Thorongil ein Bett, um sich auszuruhen und ich denke nicht, dass du eines hierhin zaubern kannst, also müssen wir ihn wohl wieder zu seinem Bett im obersten Stock bringen."

Núneth blickte Dorlas schweigend und mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Anscheinend brauchte nicht nur Thorongil einige Stunden Ruhe, Dorlas' Laune nach zu beurteilen.

„Nein, zaubern kann ich nicht", gab die junge Frau ungerührt zur Antwort, „aber man könnte ein Bett hierhin tragen. Die einfachen Liegen stehen gleich um die Ecke. Und das ist wohl die einfachere Lösung, als ihn bis ganz nach oben zu tragen."

Dorlas hätte sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt, biss sich aber einfach still schweigend auf die Lippen und wartete ab, bis Ondoher mit einer der Liegen kam. Gemeinsam legten sie Thorongil darauf und legten eine Decke über ihn. Núneth wickelte den Verband von der verletzten Hand und besah sich die Wunde kurz. Zufrieden umwickelte sie die Hand wieder mit neuem Verband und dann fühlte sie ihm die Stirn.

„Die Wunde sieht nicht schlimmer aus und er hat auch kein Fieber. Aber mich würde trotzdem interessieren, was hier vorgefallen ist."

Núneth ging noch zu dem verletzten jungen Mann hinüber und wiederholte die Kontrolle. Erstaunt zog sie die Hand von der kühlen Stirne des angeblich Schwerverletzten zurück und schaute Dorlas an, um eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen, doch der schüttelte nur Schulter zuckend den Kopf.

„Ich weiss es auch nicht. Der verletzte Jüngling ist jedenfalls ausser Gefahr, Thorongil hat ihn mit was auch immer geheilt. Und was ihn selber betrifft, so denke ich, dass Thorongil einfach nur Ruhe braucht, er schien durch und durch erschöpft, jedoch nicht in Gefahr."

Die anderen beiden nickten und gingen aus dem Raum. Dorlas folgte ihnen, wenn auch langsamer. Bevor er die Tür zuzog, warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf Thorongils bleiches Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann wurde immer mehr zu einem Rätsel.

**_-TBC-_**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Anmerkung:_**_ Tja, das hier ist grob meine Vorstellung, wie man in der Special Extended Edition von „Return of the King" die Häuser der Heilung hätte ausbauen können. Ich war bitter enttäuscht, als ich gesehen habe, wie wenig Peter Jackson aus der Szene herausgeholt hat. Ich habe mir wirklich mehr erhofft._

_Deshalb habe ich hier möglicherweise das Bedürfnis gestillt, eine solche Szene zu „sehen". Jedenfalls hatte ich während dem Schreiben eine klare Vorstellung davon, wie Aragorn heilt, ich hoffe, dass ich euch „meine" Version durch den Text auch habe zeigen können._


	16. Es wird alles gut werden

_Hi__ Ihr!_

_So, da bin ich wieder. Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber das bleibt wohl noch bis Ende dieses Monats so. Am dritten Februar muss ich nämlich meine Maturarbeit (eine wichtige, schriftliche Arbeit von ca. 20 Seiten…) abgeben und ich bin mal wieder knapp dran. seufz Es ist leider immer das Gleiche mit mir! Deshalb sollte ich mich besser auf das andere Schreiben konzentrieren, was eigentlich auch noch Spass macht. Ich schreibe die Arbeit über den Prozess gegen die Tempelritter. Ein sehr spannendes Thema, aber leider nicht ganz einfach._

_Nun ja, deshalb werden die Updates etwas spärlich und so wie dieses vielleicht etwas kurz, aber ich bleib am Ball. ;) _

_So, und nun lüfte ich endlich für all diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen, das Geheimnis über die Identität des verwundeten Soldaten. Und im nächsten Kapitel sollte es dann langsam aber sicher Richtung Minas Tirith zurückgehen. ;)_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elanor: Hui, danke vielmals für die Komplimente! smile Ich gebe gerne Geschenke! )  
Und ich gebe dir völlig Recht, von mir aus hätten sie auch etwas weniger Schlachtszenen zeigen dürfen, von denen hat es ja mehr als genug. Aber ich bin halt leider nicht PJ… ;) Nun ja, wäre ich PJ, würde man die ganze Zeit nur Aragorn sehen… ggg Hmm, wäre vielleicht keine so gute Idee, mich als Regisseurin… g

Yavanna: Hi! Nein, ich versuche jetzt, euch nicht mehr im Stich zu lassen. Die Erklärung für meine etwas seltenen Updates im Moment findest du oben. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes, ich versprechs! ;)  
Ja, das Lied zu der House-of-Healing-Scene gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Auch wenn's von Liv Tyler gesungen wird… grummel Aber egal! )  
Hihi, das mit dem Grabschaufler wird jetzt aufgelöst. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich es ein wenig spannend gemacht habe. )  
Und oh ja, Dorlas zu schreiben ist auch sehr amüsant. ) Irgendwie mag ich den Kerl.

Hummel: ggg Ja, hier wirst du etwas zuverlässiger die neuen Kapitel finden, weil die Leute hier einfach immer so viel Aufmunterung für einen bereit haben, dass man einfach weiterschreiben _muss._ Aber das geniesse ich natürlich auch… )  
Ja, jetzt wirst du gleich sehen, ob deine Vermutung richtig war… g Ich denke jetzt mal, da du die letzten paar Kapitel erst vor kurzer Zeit gelesen hast, wirst du dich noch besser an alle bisher vorgekommenen Charakteren erinnern können. Und ich denke schon, dass deine Vermutung richtig ist, sooooo schwer ist es ja nicht. ggg   
Joa, die Szene in den Häusern der Heilung fand ich ja eigentlich auch nicht schlecht, aber einfach viel zu kurz und undetailliert. Und ohne Athelas… ( ggg

Elitenschwein: lol Und dieses Review nennst du „nicht so lang". Harrumpf! Jetzt muss ich mich wieder mit meiner Antwort deinem Review anpassen… seufz )))  
Hihi, danke für deine Mail! Hab ich bekommen, gelesen und eigentlich schon beantwortet, als mein PC abgestürzt ist und alles wieder verloren gegangen ist… haarerauf Und nun konnte ich mich noch nicht wieder dazu aufraffen, das ganze noch einmal zu schreiben. Aber ich werde die Mail schon noch beantworten! Und danke auch für das Review bei der englischen Story! ;)  
Hihi, ja, jetzt kannst du deine Vermutung über den geheimnisvollen Soldaten überprüfen, das Geheimnis wird in diesem Kapitel gelüftet. Aber ich denke schon, dass du richtig vermutet hast, es gibt ja nicht sooooo viele Charakteren in meiner Geschichte. ;)  
Und sehr gut, dass dir Núneth sympathischer wird! Ich habe mir schliesslich solche Mühe gegeben. gg Natürlich nur wegen dir… heuchel Hehe, nein, aber ich habe so viele Männer in meiner Geschichte, die Frauen müssen auch mal zum Zug kommen. ;) Ausserdem plane ich noch eine weitere Frauenrolle, die irgendwann einmal auch in die Geschichte kommen sollte. Eine bereits von Tolkien erfundene Figur, die auch etwas klassischer sein wird (kein Kämpfen, keine Männerkleider…). Aber mal sehen, wann ich sie einfügen kann.  
Ja, das war auch mein Problem, dass ich die Heilungsszene eigentlich gut fand in der SEE, aber halt einfach viel zu kurz. Hätte auch gerne noch mehr gesehn, und vor allem ATHELAS!!! lol (Wenn der schwarze Atem weht, Todesschatten dräuend steht, Löschen alle Lichter aus, Athelas! Komm du ins Haus, Durch Königshand zu geben, Sterbenden das Leben. seufz). Ich glaub ich assoziiere mich einfach schon zu fest mit meinem Namen… ;)  
Waaaah, ich hab bereits ein Nazgûl-Pferd, ich brauch nicht noch ein zweites! )) Ich schreib ja… grummel )))  
Hihi, danke für die lange Review!

Ali: Hihi, ja, das Geheimnis um den Soldaten wird jetzt gleich aufgelöst. Und ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. ;)  
ggg Und danke für das fröhliche Weihnachten! ))) Besser spät als nie… ;)

Nienna: Danke für deine Gnade mit der 10-Tages-Spanne fürs Updaten… ) Dann bin ich jetzt nämlich immer noch pünktlich, es sind noch nicht ganz 10 Tage her seit dem letzten Update. ;) Dafür ist dieses Kapitel ein bisschen kürzer…  
Jep, und hier kommt jetzt die Auflösung des Rätsels!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 16 – Es wird alles gut werden**

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, als Thorongil erneut erwachte. Zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht fühlte er sich schmerzfrei und ausgeruht. Das Pochen in seiner Hand war nur noch zu einer Kleinigkeit herabgesunken und er spürte es kaum mehr. Zugleich umgab ihn ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und Ruhe, die ihn etwas erstaunte. Er setzte sich im schmalen Feldbett auf und sah sich um. Sein Blick traf sofort den ruhig daliegenden Körper des Verwundeten und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er sah, dass der junge Mann wach war und ihn aus neugierig blickenden Augen ansah.

Etwas umständlich kam Thorongil auf die Beine und trat an das Bett des Verwundeten. Der Blick des jungen Mannes wich nicht von seinem Gesicht. Thorongil musterte seinerseits das Gesicht seines Patienten und augenblicklich schlugen ihn die graublau blitzenden Augen des anderen in ihren Bann. Hätte er zuvor noch Zweifel gehegt, dass dieser junge Mann Elbenblut in sich hat, dann wären diese Zweifel nun endgültig aus der Welt geschafft worden.

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines jungen Patienten zeigten ihm, dass dessen Gedanken wohl in eine ähnliche Richtung gingen und seinerseits über Thorongils Erscheinung erstaunt war. So musterten sich die beiden zuerst einmal für einen langen Augenblick, bevor Thorongil leise sprach.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Der junge Mann schnappte überrascht nach Luft beim Klang von Thorongils Stimme, fand aber seine Sprache sofort wieder.

„Ich fühle mich gut, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich mich viel schlechter fühlen sollte."

Thorongil lächelte leicht und fühlte dann die Stirn des Verletzten. Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen und starrte Thorongil nur weiterhin aus grossen Augen an.

„Dein Fieber ist zurückgegangen", sagte Thorongil erleichtert. „Du wirst keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen, wenn du dich jetzt genügend ausruhst."

„Ihr wart es", murmelte der junge Mann nur leise, ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen. „Ihr habt mich gerettet. Ich spüre die gleiche Hand auf meiner Stirn und die gleiche Stimme. Ich dachte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Bitte sagt mir, Herr, wer seid Ihr?"

Thorongil blinzelte leicht und starrte an die Wand, liess sich aber ansonsten nichts anmerken. Es war ihm unangenehm, so angeredet zu werden und ausserdem schien der Junge durch all seine Verhüllungen hindurch gesehen zu haben.

„Ich bin kein Herr, ich bin nicht einmal mehr Kommandant", erwiderte Thorongil und lächelte bitter, als er an das Gespräch mit Denethor zurückdachte. „Mein Name ist Thorongil und ich bitte dich, mich nicht mehr mit diesem Titel anzureden."

Erstaunt blickte der junge Mann auf, aber er entgegnete nichts und nickte nur stumm. Eine eigenartige Befangenheit umgab ihn und seine Augen sprachen noch immer von der Verwunderung über das, was mit ihm geschehen war. Thorongil seufzte innerlich auf. Hoffentlich besass der Junge genügend Zurückhaltung, um ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Viel wichtiger aber", fuhr Thorongil fort und schaute den jungen Mann eindringlich an, „ist die Frage, wer du bist. Dich scheint hier niemand zu kennen und das Wappen deiner Familie war auf den zerschlissenen Kleidern nicht mehr zu erkennen."

Ein Schatten trat auf das junge Gesicht und sein Blick löste sich zum ersten Mal von Thorongils Gestalt. Traurig starrte er auf den Boden und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte Euch meine Herkunft verschweigen, denn ich schäme mich zutiefst und würde mein Haus gerne von der Schande bewahren. Ich habe versagt."

Heisse Tränen rollten dem Verwundeten übers Gesicht und er wischte sie wütend mit der Hand weg. Thorongil trat näher an das Bett heran und liess sich auf die Knie nieder. Es rührte sein Herz, zu sehen wie unglaublich jung der andere noch schien und wie tief er bereits in Trauer versunken war.

„Bitte", bat Thorongil leise. „Erzähle mir, was geschehen ist. Ich glaube kaum, dass alles davon deine Schuld war."

Der junge Mann schniefte leise, nickte aber schwach mit dem Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Imrahil, Sohn von Adrahil, dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth."

Thorongil schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während sich in seinem Verstand die Stücke augenblicklich zu einem deutlichen Bild zusammenfügten. Natürlich! Deshalb die Ähnlichkeit, denn die Erblinie der Fürsten von Dol Amroth liess sich bis zu Galador zurückverfolgen, dem ersten Fürst von Dol Amroth, der angeblich der Sohn des Edelmannes Imrazôr und der Elbe Mithrellas war. Für Thorongil war es ausgeschlossen, dass es sich dabei nur um ein Gerücht handelte.

„Mein Vater hat mich ausgeschickt", fuhr der junge Imrahil leise und bedrückt fort, „um in die Heere Gondors einzutreten. Es kamen fünfzehn Mitglieder der Garde meines Vaters mit mir, um mich auf der Reise zu schützen, darunter der Waffenmeister und enge Freund meines Vaters… _mein _Freund… Falcred."

Imrahil schluchzte plötzlich auf und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er an den Moment zurückdachte, als Falcred in seinen Armen gestorben war. Trauer und Verzweiflung drückten ihm die Kehle zu und er schnappte gepresst nach Luft, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

Thorongil blickte mitfühlend auf das junge Bündel Elend hinab und kämpfte mit sich selber, ob er es sich erlauben konnte, den jungen Mann in den Arm zu nehmen oder ob ihn das beschämen würde. Schliesslich fasste er Imrahil sanft am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf etwas an, so dass sie sich in die Augen blickten.

„Sie starben alle", flüsterte Imrahil elend. „Niemand von der Garde, die mein Vater für mich ausgesucht hat, lebt noch. Sie starben alle, weil sie mich beschützten. Ich verdiene es nicht zu leben, wenn sie alle für mich ihr Leben hingaben."

„Doch, das tust du, Imrahil", erwiderte Thorongil mit Nachdruck und blickte lange in die traurigen blaugrauen Augen, die den seinen so glichen. „Gerade deshalb musst du weiterleben, ansonsten wäre ihr Opfer umsonst gewesen. Lebe, und behalte ihr Andenken in Ehren mit jedem Tag, den du noch hier verbringen darfst."

Imrahil hob seinen Blick erneut zu Thorongil und er las in den Augen des anderen nur Ehrlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft. Der junge Mann schniefte erneut, aber dieses Mal unter einem zögerlichen Lächeln. Thorongil erwiderte das Lächeln sofort und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, um dann aufzustehen und Imrahil für eine Weile mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen. Doch der junge Mann warf sich augenblicklich in Thorongils Arme und schluchzte laut an dessen Schulter.

Für einen Moment war Thorongil so verblüfft, dass er sich nicht rührte. Dann tat er das, was ihm am Natürlichsten schien und legte beide Arme um den bebenden Körper des Jungen. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen strich er über Imrahils Rücken und redete die ganze Zeit sachte auf den jungen Mann ein, als wolle er ein aufgescheuchtes junges Fohlen besänftigen.

„Nun beruhige dich doch, es ist ja gut", murmelte Thorongil leise. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, du bist nicht allein. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis du zu deinem Vater zurückkehren kannst."

„Nein", kam die nuschelnde Antwort, da Imrahil sein Gesicht noch immer fest an Thorongils Schulter gepresst hielt. „Ich kann nicht zurück, mein Vater, er…"

Der Rest ging in einem weiteren Schluchzer und in Thorongils Wams unter.

Thorongil löste sich sanft aus der krampfhaften Umarmung, so dass er dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Ein Gesicht, das vor lauter Weinen rot und erhitzt war, die Augen aufgequollen. Imrahil schniefte noch einmal leise, bevor er antwortete.

„Nach… nach all dem, was passiert ist, kann ich nicht einfach zu meinem Vater zurückkehren. Er wird mich hassen!"

„Das wird er ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete Thorongil entschieden. „Er wird erleichtert sein und allen Mächten danken, dass du lebend aus der Schlacht herausgekommen bist."

Doch Imrahil schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht nach Hause gehen, ich _will _nicht."

Thorongil atmete tief ein und legte dann beruhigend eine Hand auf Imrahils Schulter.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden. Ob du willst oder nicht, zuerst einmal wirst du mit uns kommen, denn bis nach Dol Amroth ist es ein weiter Weg. Auch wir haben grosse Verluste davongetragen und es wird sich wohl im Augenblick niemand finden, der dich bis nach Dol Amroth begleiten würde. Und alleine gehst du auf keinen Fall. So wird dein Ziel bis auf weiteres sowieso Minas Tirith heissen."

Imrahil nickte erleichtert. Nichts schien dem Willen des Jungen ferner zu liegen, als zu seinem Zuhause zurückzukehren.

Thorongil beschloss, die Sache fürs Erste ruhen zu lassen. Später würde noch genügend Zeit übrig bleiben, um die Zukunft Imrahils genauer zu besprechen. Auf jeden Fall musste der Vater des Jungen in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, dass sein Sohn überlebt hatte. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth war ein einflussreicher Herrscher und ein wichtiger Bündnispartner Gondors. Den Sohn des Fürsten in der Aufsicht des gondorianischen Heeres sterben zu lassen war keine gute Idee.

Thorongil erhob sich und fuhr dem sitzenden Imrahil noch einmal beruhigend übers dunkle Haar.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden", wiederholte er leise. „Ruh dich etwas aus, ich werde heute Abend noch einmal nach dir sehen."

Imrahil nickte. Die ursprüngliche Scheu und Zurückhaltung schien wieder die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben und Thorongil erkannte, dass das Vertrauen dieses Jungen nicht einfach zu gewinnen war. Langsam legte sich Imrahil hin und als Thorongil sich in der Türe noch einmal nach seinem Patienten umsah, war dieser bereits fest eingeschlafen.

Lächelnd trat Thorongil auf den Gang hinaus und zog die Türe leise hinter sich zu.

Doch, es würde schon alles gut werden, er würde dafür sorgen.

**- TBC - **


	17. Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith

_Hey ihr!_

_Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Es hat wieder einen Monat gedauert, dabei wollte ich doch mindestens alle 10 Tage ein Update schaffen… Doch dafür konnte ich gestern meine wichtige schriftliche Arbeit abgeben und jetzt habe ich wieder etwas mehr Luft, schulisch gesehen. Diese Arbeit hat mich wirklich auf Trab gehalten, ich war recht im Stress. Aber jetzt hab ich eine Woche Ferien und es sollte wieder etwas besser werden. Habt Geduld mit mir! ;)_

_-_

_Und dann habe ich noch eine… na ja, wie soll ich's nennen?... eine Anregung für euch. ;) Falls euch meine anderen Geschichten auch gefallen haben und mir das gerne auch anders zeigen wollt, dann gibt es dafür jetzt eine Möglichkeit.  
Meine Geschichte „Vertrauen für alle Zeit" wurde nämlich (von wem weiss ich gar nicht…) für den Fanfiction-Oscar vorgeschlagen! Und da könnt ihr jetzt noch bis am **8.2.2005 **voten (vorteilhaft wäre natürlich, wenn ihr für mich stimmen würdet… ) Nein, das ist KEINE Werbung… )))). Falls es euch interessiert, hier ist der Link: http:www.fanfiction-oscar. Meine Geschichte findet ihr unter „Nominierten" bei „Beste Freundschaft". _

_(Edit: Mist, der Link funzt irgendwie nicht, da ist nur die Hälfte drauf! Ich versuchs jetzt noch mal : www.fanfiction-oscar. )_

_-_

Yavanna ) Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ihr den Grabschaufler kennt… ) Aber ja, ich weiss, wenn man so eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte liest, dann weiss man häufig nicht mehr so ganz genau, was alles genau geschehen ist. Geht mir genau gleich. ;)

Ali: Ja, Imrahil befindet sich gerade nicht so auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens. Er wird jetzt noch öfters vorkommen. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn magst. ;)

Nienna Nun ja, JETZT habe ich die 10-Tagesgrenze überschritten… Aber es sollte besser werden, ich geb mir Mühe. ;) Ja, Imrahil ist schon recht verzweifelt, vor allem weil er sich auch schuldig fühlt wegen allem, was geschehen ist. Aber keine Sorge, er hat ja jetzt auch noch Thorongil. ;)

Hummel: Tja, das Kapitel hier ist jetzt auch etwas kurz, aber ich wollte euch jetzt einfach endlich mal wieder etwas liefern. Vielleicht wird das nächste wieder etwas länger. Und ja, ich mag die Szenen auch, wo Aragorn nicht weiss was er tun soll, zwischenmenschlich betrachtet. Er kann zwar Kriege führen, Orks erledigen und Ratgeber mit rhetorischen Fähigkeiten überzeugen, aber wenn's privat wird, ist er halt trotzdem „nur" ein Mensch. Aber ich finde das eine tröstende Vorstellung. ;)  
Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! )

Elitenschwein: Naja, ich weiss wirklich nicht, was deine Vorstellung von einem kurzen Review ist… lol Ich muss meine Antwort dann immer deiner Review anpassen. ) Und hey, sorry, dass ich immer noch nicht zum Antworten per Mail gekommen bin, ich habs aber noch nicht vergessen. There's still hope, wie Arwen so schön sagen würde… (würg )).  
Nein, bei meiner klassischen Frauenrolle habe ich nicht an Ioreth gedacht. Die würde sich aber vielleicht auch einfügen lassen… grübel Aber mal sehen.  
Ja, ich hab schon ein Nazgûl-Pferd, aber ein echtes. ) Mein Friesenhengstchen. Wenn du neugierig bist, kannst du ja mal bei meiner Biographie bei auf den untersten Link klicken. Da kannst du mein Nazgûl-Pferd bewundern… ggg  
Hehe, und doch, es hat leider etwas länger gedauert, bis dieses Kapitel fertig wurde, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Dein Nazgûl-Pferd wollte zwar schon ganz wild meine Fensterscheiben einschlagen, aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht schneller schreiben… )

Danke fürs Dranbleiben! )

Pemaroth Ja, die Schreibblockade ist zwar vorbei, aber ich hab in den letzten paar Wochen einfach keine Zeit gefunden. Jetzt sollte es aber besser werden. ;) Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist!

-

**Kapitel 17 – Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith**

Der Weg zurück nach Minas Tirith dauerte länger als der Hinweg. Ein langer Zug von Verletzten und erschöpften Soldaten schlängelte sich träge durch die hügelige Landschaft, den nun wieder erbarmungslos herab brennenden Strahlen der Sonne ausgesetzt. Einige der Männer waren in Harion geblieben, um den Menschen dort beim Aufbau ihrer Stadt zu helfen und Denethor hatte versprochen, unverzüglich Hilfe zu schicken, sobald er in Minas Tirith angekommen war.

Diejenigen Soldaten, die am schwersten verletzt waren, lagen auf Karren, die von einigen wenigen Pferden gezogen wurden. Die Bevölkerung von Harion war nicht reich, doch trotzdem hatten sie ihre Pferde dem gondorianischen Heer zur Verfügung gestellt.

Denethor ritt gemächlich neben der langen Reihe von Soldaten und versicherte sich, dass sie das Tempo würden halten können. Seufzend schätzte er die Grösse seines Heeres ab. Vierhundert Männer waren von Minas Tirith losgezogen. Davon waren mehr als hundert in der Schlacht umgekommen und viele waren verletzt. Keine gute Schlussrechnung, selbst wenn man die fünfzig geretteten Männer dazuzählte, die sich nach Harion zurückgezogen hatten. Doch wer hatte schon mit einem solch grossen Heer der Haradrim gerechnet? Trotzdem bereute Denethor den Feldzug nicht, denn die Südmenschen hätten mit ihrer Streitmacht sowieso früher oder später angegriffen und Gondor hatte schlussendlich den Sieg davongetragen.

Dies war nicht zuletzt Thorongils Verdienst gewesen.

Grimmig blickte er zum genannten Soldat hinüber, als dieser neben dem Karren herging, wo der Haradrim-Junge, der einzige Gefangene, darauf lag. Thorongil schien es nicht zu stören, sich um den Buben kümmern zu müssen, wie es ihm Denethor als Strafe für seinen Ungehorsam aufgetragen hatte. Es schien ihn sowieso nicht zu stören, dass Denethor ihm noch immer nicht vergeben hatte und er hielt seinen Kopf stolz erhoben, jedes Mal, wenn der Blick des Heerführers auf ihn traf.

Doch Denethor konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, ohne die Intuition Thorongils wäre die Schlacht wohl wesentlich schlimmer ausgegangen. Doch das hiess noch lange nicht, dass er Thorongil als Menschen mochte oder auch nur mit dessen Kriegsführung einverstanden war.

_‚Er riskiert zuviel', _dachte Denethor bei sich und verfolgte Thorongil weiterhin mit seinem Blick. _‚Solche Männer sind gefährlich für Gondor, selbst wenn er dieses Mal Glück gehabt hat.'_

Denethor nahm sich vor, seinem Vater von Thorongil und seiner Verfahrensweise zu berichten.

"."."."."."."

Hoch oben auf den Mauern von Minas Tirith stand Ecthelion und beobachtete, wie der lange Zug von Menschen näher kam, wie er die einzelnen Punkte schliesslich als einzelne Soldaten erkennen konnte. Viel zu wenige schienen zurück zu kehren. Erleichterung erfüllte ihn, als er seinen Sohn an der Spitze des Heereszugs erkannte.

„Sie haben grosse Verluste davongetragen", murmelte einer der Ratgeber des Stadthalters, die neben Ecthelion auf den Mauern standen und ebenfalls beobachteten, wie der Zug näher kam. Die ganze Stadt schien still zu stehen, während Denethor mit den zwei verbliebenen Hauptmännern durch das Tor ritt. Nicht Jubel und Heiterkeit begleitete die Soldaten bei ihrer siegreichen Rückkehr, denn die Verluste waren nicht zu übersehen. Manch eine junge Frau schluchzte plötzlich auf und nahm das kleine Kind an ihrer Seite auf den Arm, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Mann nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Einige der überlebenden Soldaten machten bei den am Strassenrand stehenden Familien der Gefallenen Halt, um ihnen die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Nein, es war kein glücklicher Einzug in die Stadt. Die Karren mit den Verwundeten holperten schwerfällig über die Pflastersteine, als sich die Wagen den steilen Weg heraufbahnten, und einige der Verletzten wimmerten leise auf.

Ecthelion trat Denethor entgegen, sobald dieser vom Pferd gestiegen war.

„Es erfreut mein Herz, dich heil wieder bei mir zu haben, mein Sohn", sagte der Statthalter und küsste Denethor auf die staubige Stirn. Der erste Heerführer verbeugte sich vor seinem Gebieter und erst dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich an alle Versammelten des Rates von Gondor.

„Ich bin stolz darauf, euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir die Südmenschen besiegt haben und Gondor von diesem Übel befreien konnten. Harion gehört wieder Gondor und unsere dort verschanzten Truppen sind gerettet. Wir haben Verluste davongetragen, hundertfünf tapfere Männer hat Gondor verloren, aber wir waren siegreich."

Denethor hielt kurz inne und nickte dem jungen Mann lächelnd zu, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und nun zögernd hervortrat.

„Dies ist Imrahil, Sohn von Adrahil, und Kronerbe des Reiches von Dol Amroth. Lange schon sind Gondor und Dol Amroth Verbündete und deshalb ist es mir eine grosse Freude, ihn euch mehr oder weniger heil vorstellen zu können. Er hatte tapfer gekämpft, Seite an Seite mit unseren Soldaten, und er wurde verletzt. Doch er ist ein Kämpfer und hat die Verwundung wacker überstanden."

Viele der versammelten Ratgeber des Statthalters neigten ihr Haupt in Respekt vor Imrahil und dieser errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Immer noch zögernd trat er vor.

„Ich bitte euch, Herr Denethor übertreibt. Es war Glück und die Hilfe der starken Armee Gondors, dass ich überlebte. Und mein Dank gehört auch Thorongil, denn ohne ihn hätte ich die Verletzung nicht überlebt."

Denethors Lächeln wurde eine Spur gequälter, und es schlich sich eine gewisse Grimmigkeit auf seine Züge. Warum hatte der Junge jetzt unbedingt vor versammelter Gesellschaft Thorongil loben müssen?

Doch Ecthelions Züge hellten sich augenblicklich auf.

„Ich heisse Euch hier in Minas Tirith herzlich Willkommen, Imrahil, Sohn von Adrahil", begrüsste der Statthalter ihn aufrichtig. „Ich werde augenblicklich einen Boten aussenden, der Euren Vater über die Ereignisse benachrichtigen wird."

Seine Augen suchten unverzüglich die Reihe der Kommandanten ab, die hinter den Hauptmännern standen.

„Aha, und wo ist Kommandant Thorongil im Augenblick?", fragte Ecthelion ruhig, als er den gewünschten Soldaten nicht finden konnte.

„Ich habe ihn von seiner Stellung abberufen", erwiderte Denethor, sichtlich zerknirscht. „Er hat sich meinen klaren Befehlen widersetzt und damit meine Männer in Gefahr gebracht."

Eine steile Falte furchte Ecthelions Stirn, als er seinen Sohn scharf anblickte.

„Und was hat er getan?", fragte Ecthelion. Das Missfallen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, auch wenn die Versammelten nicht wussten, ob es Thorongil wegen der Befehlsverweigerung oder Denethor wegen seiner verfrühten Entscheidung galt.

„Wir hatten eine klare Abmachung", antwortete Denethor unwillig, als er sich plötzlich in die Abwehr gedrängt sah. „Thorongil sollte mir mit seinem Teil der Truppen beim vereinbarten Hornsignal zu Hilfe kommen, doch er zog es vor, sich mir zu widersetzen und stattdessen auf eigene Faust das Haradrim-Lager ausfindig zu machen."

„Welches Haradrim-Lager?", hakte Ecthelion nach.

Denethor schnaufte unwillig und suchte nach Worten. Schliesslich senkte er seinen Blick in ganz ungewohnter Manier und sagte leise: „Die Südmenschen planten einen Hinterhalt und sie hatten ein verstecktes Lager im Wald. Thorongil schaffte es, das Lager ausfindig zu machen und es zu vernichten. Es war pures Glück! Ausserdem wären meine Truppen um ein Haar deswegen eingekesselt und niedergemetzelt worden!"

Ecthelion hob nur eine Augenbraue und erwiderte vorerst nichts. Er sah, wie sich Denethor zu rechtfertigen versuchte und es war bestimmt nicht sein Ziel, seinen Sohn vor den versammelten Ratgebern bloss zu stellen. Doch wenn sein Sohn sich im Recht sah, dann erinnerte er Ecthelion mehr denn sonst an den schmollenden Knaben, der er einst gewesen war.

„Schick _Kommandant _Thorongil bitte zu mir, persönlich, sobald es geht, ich würde die Angelegenheit gerne noch mit ihm alleine besprechen", sagte Ecthelion ruhig und sah, wie sich Denethors Miene augenblicklich verdüsterte. „Wolltest du mir sonst noch etwas berichten? Ansonsten schlage ich vor, dass du dich zuerst einmal ausruhst, bevor ich einen genaueren Bericht erwarte."

Zuerst schien es, als wolle Denethor auf der Stelle davon stürmen, doch dann erinnerte er sich einer weiteren Sache.

„Ja, da ist noch etwas. Wir haben einen Jungen gefangen genommen. Er schien mir wichtig, denn möglicherweise ist er der Sohn des Anführers der Haradrim und ich habe mir gedacht, dass ein solcher Gefangener vielleicht für Gondor von Nutzen sein könnte."

Ecthelion nickte.

„Diese Entscheidung war gut. Bringt den Jungen in den Kerker, doch behandelt ihn gut. Ich werde später entscheiden, was mit ihm geschehen soll."

Damit winkte der Statthalter Imrahil zu sich und geleitete den jungen Mann ins Haus.

"."."."."."."

Wütend und aufgebracht kehrte Denethor den Ratgebern seines Vaters den Rücken zu und ging zu seinen Soldaten zurück.

„Rührt euch!", bellte er seinen Hauptmännern und Kommandanten zu, während er zügig an ihnen vorbeischritt. Schnell ging er die Stufen zum Hauptquartier der Soldaten hinunter. Einige der Männer waren bereits zu Hause bei ihren Familien und die anderen hatten sich in ihre Räume zurückgezogen, müde und erschöpft wie sie waren.

Von weitem sah er gerade noch wie Thorongil, der als einziger noch auf dem grossen Übungsplatz mit dem Haradrim-Jungen gewartet hatte, seinen Gefangenen in die Hände zweier Soldaten übergab und sich dann ebenfalls in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückzog. Denethor fluchte leise, als er nun dem ehemaligen Kommandanten auch noch nachrennen musste und dass er ihn wohl vor den eigenen Soldaten konfrontieren musste. Viel lieber hätte er sich gar nicht mehr öffentlich mit ihn zusammen gezeigt.

Seine Gedanken waren noch immer aufgewühlt, und er trat einen im Weg liegenden Eimer, so dass dieser scheppernd umfiel und Wasser über den Platz lief. Ein Stallbursche blickte erschrocken auf, widmete sich dann sofort wieder seiner Arbeit.

_‚Weshalb habe ich einen solchen Ausgang nicht erwartet? Mein Vater regiert viel zu milde, er sieht es nicht, dass ein Mann wie Thorongil gefährlich ist. Er sieht es nicht, oder er will es nicht sehen! Manchmal ist er ein Dummkopf, der Gondor mehr schadet als nützt!'_

Weiter vor sich hinfluchend betrat er das grosse Gebäude und hielt einen Soldaten gleich beim Eingang an, um nach Thorongils Raum zu fragen. Er ging die steinernen Treppen hinauf, bis er vor der geschlossenen Türe stand. Im Haus war es ungewöhnlich ruhig und er vermutete, dass er wohl mit seinem Anliegen einige der Männer wieder aus ihrer Ruhe wecken würde. Doch nichts lag ihm ferner, als sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen. Er war der erste Heerführer von Gondor, die Burschen konnten froh sein, dass sie überhaupt je etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten!

Entschlossen trat Denethor ein. Thorongil hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, er hatte sich gerade des Kettenhemds und des Wams' entledigt. Denethor sah die zahlreichen Narben auf der weissen Haut, die den Rücken von den Schultern bis ins Kreuz bedeckten. So ungewollt das Gefühl auch war, so fühlte Denethor doch so etwas wie Anerkennung oder Bewunderung für Thorongil in sich aufsteigen. Nicht umsonst hatte dieser Mann seinen Umgang mit dem Schwert so gut gelernt.

Thorongil fuhr überrascht herum, als Denethor die Türe ins Schloss fallen liess. Der andere Mann hatte ihn wohl nicht eintreten gehört, was ein Zeugnis für dessen Müdigkeit war.

Denethor musterte das Gesicht des Soldaten und musste sich selber eingestehen, dass der andere nichts Überhebliches oder Eigenwilliges mehr an sich hatte, sondern einfach nur noch erschöpft aussah. Mit Stirnrunzeln bemerkte Denethor, dass ein Verband um Thorongils Hand gewickelt war und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass der andere Mann nicht nur müde, sondern auch krank aussah. Hatte sich Thorongil die Verletzung etwa im Kampf zugezogen? Ehrlich gesagt hatte sich Denethor nie geachtet und ein feines Gefühl von Reue überkam ihn, als er daran dachte, dass er Thorongil die Aufgabe zugeteilt hatte, sich um den Haradrim-Jungen zu kümmern. Mehr als einmal hatte sich der gefangene Knabe wie verrückt gewehrt und selbst Thorongil hatte sich anstrengen müssen, ihn zurückzuhalten. Doch er hatte sich nie beklagt wegen einer Verletzung…

Mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln drängte er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und blickte Thorongil direkt an.

„Der Statthalter erwartet dich, du sollst dich so bald wie möglich zu ihm begeben", sagte Denethor ohne die sich vorher vorgenommene Bissigkeit.

Thorongil nickte leicht und drückte seine verletzte rechte Hand sachte an seinen Körper.

„Ich werde in einem Augenblick bei ihm sein", antwortete er leise.

Denethor musterte den anderen Mann noch einmal und verliess dann den Raum.

- TBC - 


	18. Tischgespräche

_Hi__ ihr!_

_So, weil ihr vorher etwas zu kurz gekommen seid, gibt's halt bereits jetzt ein Update… ) Ich plane, diese Geschichte in absehbarer Zukunft zu beenden, aber wie das so ist mit Geschichten, entwickeln die manchmal einen eigenen Willen. ;) Ich kann also nicht sagen, wie viele Kapitel ich noch schreiben werde. Ich plane aber unbedingt eine Fortsetzung. Eigentlich wollte ich das ganze in einer Geschichte verpacken, aber dafür wird es wohl etwas zu lang. Aber wir werden sehen… )_

_Nur so zur Info: Leider habe ich bei den Fanfiction-Oscar nicht gewonnen, aber ist nicht so schlimm. Ich weiss noch nicht einmal, wer mich eigentlich dafür nominiert hatte.) Falls jemand von euch noch für mich gestimmt hat, danke trotzdem! )_

_Und zur zweiten Info: Ich habe heute noch eine richtig tolle Geschichte übersetzt aus dem englischen von der Site „Henneth Annun". Ich weiss aber noch nicht, ob ich die Geschichte auch veröffentlichen darf, ich brauch dazu das OK von der Autorin. Wenn sie aber nichts dagegen hat, dann findet ihr bald hier noch die Übersetzung dieser Geschichte („A proper course of action" oder dann eben auf Deutsch „Die richtige Handlungsweise")_

_-_

Yavanna Hehe, ja, zurück aus der Versenkung ist gut. ) Die wichtige Arbeit hab ich endlich abgegeben und ich hoffe ganz fest, dass es jetzt von der Schule her wieder besser wird. Denn jetzt bin ich endlich an einer Stelle in der Geschichte, wo es grad richtig Spass macht. )  
Und was ich mit dem Haradrim-Jungen vorhabe, weiss ich selber noch nicht ganz… Aber irgendwie gefällt er mir. ) Und er wird bestimmt auch noch vorkommen. Wahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel oder so.  
Juhuu, danke für die Review!

Hummel: g Freut mich dass du so ungeduldig auf dieses Kapitel gewartet hast! ) Ich spanne euch doch gerne etwas auf die Folter… )  
Und ja, ich denke, dass Denethor gar nicht so übel ist, ich will ihn nicht als Monster darstellen. Er hat halt geteilte Ansichten, was das Beste für Gondor ist, aber ein Unmensch ist er nicht.  
Danke für die Review, freut mich, dass du jetzt auch regelmässig mit dabei bist!

Nienna Ja, ich weiss, dass es wieder länger gedauert hat, aber ich versuch mich wirklich zu bessern. Und jetzt hat es ja wirklich nicht lange gedauert, oder? )  
g Keine Angst, Aragorn wird deswegen nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten… Aber ich verrate nichts, das kannst du ja gleich selber lesen. ;)  
Hihi, danke für die Review, ich geb mir Mühe, schnell weiter zu schreiben!

Ali: Ja, es ging etwas länger als üblich, aber ich bleibe dran… )  
Ja, wie viele Kapitel die Geschichte noch haben wird, weiss ich nicht. Ich hab deine Frage als kleine Anregung gebraucht, um oben bei den Anmerkungen schnell etwas darüber zu erwähnen. Ich denke mal, dass die Geschichte noch mindestens 5 Kapitel haben wird. Es können aber auch mehr sein. Irgendwie kann ich mich einfach nie kurz fassen… ))  
Ach, ist egal, wenn du mich nicht für den FF-Oscar vorgeschlagen hast. Ich hab bei einigen anderen Schreibwettbewerben recht gut abgeschnitten, jetzt bin ich auch mal an der Reihe, den Kürzeren zu ziehen.  
Und ich weiss, wie es ist, wenn man keine Zeit hat, also mach dir nichts draus. Ich freu mich immer so fest auf die Reviews, da ist mir der andere Wettbewerb doch recht egal. Ich hab ja euch. strahl )))

-

_So, das wars dann auch mal von meiner Seite mit den Kommentaren. Ab in die Geschichte… )_

-

****

**Kapitel 18 – Tischgespräche**

Seine Schritte widerhallten dumpf und schwer, als Thorongil den Gang hinunterging. Sein Leben lang war er stets darauf bedacht gewesen, beim Gehen so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er stets versucht, so leise wie Elladan und Elrohir zu gehen und sich an sie heranzuschleichen, doch war ihm dies meistens missglückt. Das Gehör der Elben war ausgezeichnet, deshalb war es Thorongil oftmals schwer gefallen, sich den elbischen Massstäben anzupassen. Wie oft seine Brüder ihn doch ausgelacht hatten, als er unabsichtlich auf einen trockenen Ast getreten war!

Thorongil schmunzelte leicht. Was sie wohl jetzt sagen würden, ihn so trampeln zu sehen und vor allem hören?

_‚Sie würden wohl Besseres zu tun haben, als mich wegen meiner lauten Gangart auszulachen. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich selbst im Augenblick auch Besseres zu tun', _dachte er sich und strich sich mit der gesunden Hand müde über die Augen.

Seit wann hatte eigentlich die kleine Wunde wieder angefangen, ihm Mühe zu bereiten? Sie hatte ganz gut ausgesehen, als sie von Harion weggegangen waren, aber irgendwann während dem langen Marsch hatte sie sich erneut entzündet. Der Haradrim-Junge hatte es ihm nicht gerade einfach gemacht, sich um die eiternde Wunde zu kümmern.

Thorongil seufzte tief. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt einfach in sein Bett gelegt und für zwei, vielleicht drei Tage geschlafen? Doch dies war ihm noch nicht vergönnt.

Langsam stieg er die langen Treppen hinauf, bis er auf dem grossen Platz auf der obersten Ebene von Minas Tirith kam. Vor ihm, wie ein Skelett, stand der weisse Baum von Gondor. Es musste einmal ein wunderschöner Baum gewesen sein, denn der Stamm war noch immer mächtig und die Äste stark, wenn auch knorrig und dürr.

Bedächtig lief Thorongil um den Baum herum und nickte den Wächtern zum Gruss zu, bevor er sich dem Thronsaal näherte. Auf einmal klopfte sein Herz stärker. Er war noch nie in der mächtigen Halle gewesen, die vielleicht irgendwann sein Eigentum sein würde. Schon viel hatte er von ihrer Pracht gehört und schon oft hatte er davon geträumt, doch noch nie hatte er sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Als Thorongil die paar Stufen zum Eingang hinaufsteigen wollte, kam einer der Wächter zu ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Der Statthalter erwartet dich in seinem Haus, nicht hier im Thronsaal. Die Halle ist noch immer ein ehrenvolles Denkmal, nur wichtige Entscheide mit den höchsten Würdenträgern werden hier abgehalten. Ansonsten wird die Halle nicht betreten, damit die Ruhe der altvorderen Könige nicht gestört wird."

Thorongil nickte leicht und drehte sich um. Zuerst fühlte er die Enttäuschung wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenbrechen, da ihm der Anblick der prachtvollen Halle nun doch verwehrt wurde, jetzt, wo er nur einige Schritte davon entfernt stand.

Doch als er einige Schritte gegangen war, schlich sich auf einmal ein feines Lächeln auf Thorongils Lippen. Ecthelion war weiser als er bis jetzt angenommen hatte. Er sollte sich nicht enttäuscht fühlen, die Thronhalle nicht betreten zu dürfen, sondern sollte erleichtert sein, dass es noch einen Statthalter gab, der die Traditionen und Ehren der vorderen Zeiten wahrte. Und Thorongil mass es Ecthelion hoch an, dass er die Halle nicht als einfachen Ort für Gespräche benutzte.

Das Haus des Statthalters stand gleich neben der Thronhalle. Es war ein altes Haus, und hatte wohl seit jeher als Unterkunft für die Statthalterfamilie gedient. Es wirkte beinahe bescheiden neben dem prächtigen Palast und neben der riesigen Halle, doch nichtsdestotrotz besass das Haus eine Erhabenheit und Feinheit, die Thorongil augenblicklich gefiel.

Die Wächter, die auch vor diesem Haus platziert waren, liessen ihn ohne Fragen zu stellen sofort ein und ein junger Soldat führte ihn zu Thorongils Erstaunen nicht in einen grossen Verhandlungsraum, wo politische Entscheide getroffen wurden, sondern gleich in das private Esszimmer des Statthalters.

Überrascht dankte er dem jungen Soldaten, der ihn sogleich mit Ecthelion alleine liess. Der Statthalter stand neben dem reich gedeckten Tisch und Thorongil sah, dass die Frau des Statthalters bereits am Tisch sass. Von Denethor fehlte jede Spur.

Mit einer auffordernden Geste lud Ecthelion Thorongil an den Tisch ein.

„Komm, Thorongil. Bitte, iss zuerst etwas, wir können auch reden, während du dich etwas stärkst."

Thorongil musste sich zwingen, die Befangenheit von sich abzuschütteln. So freundlich der Statthalter ihn auch behandelte, so fühlte er sich trotzdem völlig am falschen Platz und zu sehr in einer Lage, die er nie im Leben in dieser Art und Weise erwartet hätte. Ein Abendessen mit dem Statthalter, während dessen Sohn ihm mit Verbannung gedroht hatte! Vielleicht hätten seine elbischen Brüder irgendwelchen schrägen Humor in der ganzen Sache gesehen, aber Thorongil fühlte sich von nichts weiter entfernt als Lachen. Höchstens vielleicht ein hysterisches Lachen.

„Nun komm schon", sagte Ecthelion plötzlich mit einem Lächeln. „Bei allem was man mir über dich erzählt hat, hat man mir nie irgendetwas von Schüchternheit oder Ängstlichkeit berichtet."

Thorongil gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich betont ruhig an den Tisch. Wenn er doch bloss nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre, dann hätte er die Angelegenheit vielleicht auch schon etwas lockerer gesehen. Doch seine Gedanken fühlten sich zwischenzeitlich wie zäher Honig an und er hatte kaum Lust auf eine lange Rede als Verteidigung für seine Handlungen im Krieg.

„Ich danke Euch für die Einladung, mein Herr", antwortete Thorongil schliesslich.

Unauffällig betrachtete er das Geschirr und Besteck, alles von feinster Machart, jedoch nicht pompös. Ein Servierjunge trat an seine Seite und schenkte ihm Wein in den Kelch. Thorongil murmelte ein leises Dankeschön und als er aufblickte, sah er, dass sowohl Ecthelion, wie auch Artanis – seine Frau – ihn anschauten.

Es war Thorongil unangenehm, er spielte nervös mit dem Kelch mit Wein, bevor die Stille auf einmal unerträglich wurde. Mit einem Ruck stellte er den Kelch zurück auf den Tisch, so dass etwas vom Wein überschwappte. Er hatte genug von dem Getue. Er war müde, seine Hand schmerzte und er fühlte sich durch und durch unwohl.

„Mein Herr, verzeiht mir meine Geradlinigkeit", begann Thorongil höflich, aber bestimmt, seine grauen Augen fest auf Ecthelion gerichtet. „Aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir im Moment nicht nach Essen, Trinken und Plauderei zumute. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend und ich freue mich auf nichts so sehr, als endlich wieder ein einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen. Redet offen mit mir. Ich weiss, welche Dinge Heerführer Denethor mir vorwirft und ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich zu eigenmächtig gehandelt habe, doch geschah dies alles in guter Absicht und war nur zu Gondors Besten. Ich akzeptiere eine gerechte Strafe für mein Handeln, aber ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen und ich bereue nichts."

Eine reglose Stille breitete sich im Saal aus.

Thorongil hielt sein Kinn beinahe trotzig erhoben und begegnete dem Blick des Statthalters ohne zu blinzeln. Artanis brach als erste das Schweigen mit einem Seufzer, der aber nicht im Geringsten verärgert klang. Als Thorongil seinen Blick auf sie richtete, schenkte sie ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie war eine elegante Frau, mit langen dunklen Haaren und mandelförmigen, beinahe katzenartigen Augen. Ihr Lächeln war in diesem Augenblick freundlich und fast mütterlich.

„Ich wünschte mir manchmal", sagte Artanis langsam und fasste nach ihrem Weinkelch, „dass deine Berater hier am Hof so direkt sprechen würden, Ecthelion."

Auch auf dem Gesicht des Statthalters zeichnete sich auf einmal ein Lächeln ab und er nickte seiner Frau zu. Er musterte Thorongil eingehend und dieser fühlte sich durch das ganze Verhalten der Statthalterfamilie immer mehr irritiert.

„Es verlangt niemand von dir, dass du dich entschuldigst und von Strafe war schon gar nie die Rede", begann Ecthelion und trat langsam auf Thorongil zu. „Ich habe dich nicht hierher rufen lassen, um dich zu bestrafen, sondern ich hatte eher gehofft, dich beruhigen zu können."

„Beruhigen?", fragte Thorongil vorsichtig und fühlte sich immer in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Ja, beruhigen", bestätigte der Statthalter. „Es ist eher an mir, mich zu entschuldigen und zwar für das Verhalten meines Sohnes. Er reagiert oftmals etwas zu harsch. Was du getan hast, erschien dir das Richtige und ich stimme dir auch zu, dass es das Richtige für Gondor war."

Thorongil fühlte, wie sich ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern hob und unbewusst sog er tief die Luft ein. Auch wenn er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen, aber die Angelegenheit hatte ihn dennoch beschäftigt.

„Dennoch", fuhr Ecthelion fort und stand nun direkt neben Thorongils Stuhl, „hätte die Sache übel ausgehen können."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, mein Herr", antwortete Thorongil, doch fühlte er, wie sein Vertrauen gegenüber dem Satthalter wuchs und er äusserte kein Wort um sich zu verteidigen.

„Doch frage ich dich eins, Thorongil, hast du Denethor von deiner Vermutung mitgeteilt, dass sich ein zweites Lager der Haradrim in der Nähe befinden könnte?"

Thorongil blickte Ecthelion in die Augen.

„Ja, das habe ich, mein Herr."

Ecthelion nickte zufrieden und begab sich dann wieder zurück an seinen Platz.

„Dann trifft dich keine Schuld. Du wirst dennoch deinen Platz als Kommandant nicht behalten können."

Überrascht und enttäuscht blickte Thorongil auf, denn weshalb ihn der Statthalter keiner Schuld bezichtigte und dennoch seines Postens behob, war ihm ein Rätsel. So nahe… So nahe war er davon entfernt gewesen, diesem älteren und freundlichen Mann sein vollstes Vertrauen und seine Ergebenheit zu schenken und nun schien sich trotzdem alles als verlorenes Spiel zu entpuppen. Mehr denn je verspürte Thorongil in sich den Wunsch, die ganze Angelegenheit einfach hinzuschmeissen und Gondor und allem was dazu gehörte den Rücken zuzukehren. Er war hier nicht erwünscht, und er sah nicht durch die Menschen hindurch, für die er kämpfen sollte. Was hinderte ihn eigentlich daran, nicht noch in dieser Nacht seine Sachen zu packen, Felaróf zu satteln und zurück in den Norden zu reiten?

Diese Gedanken schienen sich auf seinem Gesicht zu widerspiegeln, denn der Statthalter schüttelte mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Kopf.

„Nein, ich stehe weit davon entfernt, dich aus meinen Diensten zu entlassen", erklärte Ecthelion und hob seinen Kelch. „Gundor, Sohn von Kerfas, ist im Kampf gefallen und hinterlässt den freien Posten eines Hauptmanns. Du hast gezeigt, dass du dazu fähig bist, Männer anzuführen und ich fühle, dass deine Absichten gegenüber Gondor rein sind. Ich erhebe Euch in den Rang eines Hauptmannes von Gondor, Thorongil. Möget Ihr mir und vor allem der Weissen Stadt treu dienen!"

Thorongil musste sich beherrschen, dass er sich nicht die Augen rieb oder sich sonst irgendwie versicherte, dass er nicht träumte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu müde, dass er nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte, was der Statthalter mit ihm vorhatte. Jedenfalls griff er erst völlig verspätet zum Kelch und hob ihn als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung.

„Ich gelobe, dass ich Herr und Land treu ergeben bin, bis zu meinem Tod."

Ein Diener kam herein und brachte eine dicke, warme Suppe und stellte sie vor Thorongil auf den Tisch. Es roch nach frischem Gemüse, Fleisch, Sommerkräuter und Rahm, in anderen Worten: einfach himmlisch.

„Esst etwas", forderte Artanis ihn auf und brachte es zustande, genug Strenge in ihre Stimme zu legen, dass Thorongil für einen Moment an seine Mutter erinnert wurde. Thorongil kostete die Suppe und es bereitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch aus.

„Die Suppe ist köstlich, meine Herrin", sagte Thorongil und erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln. „Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie etwas so Gutes gegessen habe."

Artanis lachte herzlich auf und schickte ihrem Mann einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Du solltest die Soldaten etwas mehr mit dem Essen verwöhnen, mein Lieber."

Ecthelion griff nur zu seinem Weinkelch und erwiderte mit einem Schmunzeln: „Wir werden sehen. Du weisst ja, wie Denethor darauf bedacht ist, die Soldaten in guter Verfassung und Disziplin zu halten und seiner Meinung nach ist zu gutes Essen schlecht für die Moral der Männer. Schliesslich stehen die Truppen jetzt zu einem grossen Teil unter seinem Kommando, ich will mich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen.

„Euer Sohn ist ein guter Heerführer", sprach Thorongil und es war nicht nur simple Schmeichelei, sondern er meinte die Worte ernst. „Er ist ein grosser Taktiker, und die Männer vertrauen und gehorchen ihm. Und auch wenn er nicht gerade auf bestem Fuss mit mir selber steht, so ist er doch ein Ehrenmann."

Der Statthalter hielt seinen Kopf etwas schräg, als er Thorongil betrachtete.

„Ihr erstaunt mich, Thorongil. Ich kenne die Schwächen meines Sohnes und ich weiss, dass er ungerecht werden kann, vor allem gegenüber den Männern, gegen die er einen Groll hegt. Ich weiss, dass es nicht Eure Schuld war, dass Denethor Euch unfair behandelt. Und dennoch sprecht Ihr nur Gutes über ihn, als wärt ihr Freunde."

Thorongil wandte seinen Blick ab und schaute auf seinen Teller, bevor er erneut dem Statthalter in die Augen sah.

„Trotz allem ist er ein tapferer Mann und ein guter Heerführer. Er tut das, was er für richtig hält, so wie ich, nur dass sich unsere Meinungen häufig unterscheiden. Doch das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu meinem Feind. Es ist noch zu früh um mehr sagen zu können."

Ecthelion nickte. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille im Saal und als Thorongil fertig war mit Essen, erhob er sich leise.

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich mich jetzt gerne zurückziehen."

„Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Hauptmann Thorongil", sagte Ecthelion und nickte ihm zu.

Thorongil war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als er Artanis' Stimme hörte.

„Ihr solltet die Wunde an Eurer Hand unbedingt behandeln lassen, sie sieht nicht gut aus."

Mit einem Lächeln, welches sich mehr in seinen Augen als auf seinen Lippen zeigte, drehte er sich noch einmal herum und begegnete dem Blick der Frau des Statthalters. Ihre Besorgnis vermittelte eine Wärme in seinem Innern und zum ersten Mal seit er Rohan verlassen hatte, erschien ihm die steinige Umgebung nicht mehr ganz so kalt und abweisend. Vielleicht würde er hier doch noch eine Art Heimat finden.

„Das werde ich, meine Herrin, gleich nachdem ich mich ausgeruht habe", antwortete leise und ging dann aus dem Raum.

-TBC-


	19. Sinn für Humor

_Hi__ ihr!_

_So, da bin ich wieder und ich würde mal sagen, dass ihr wieder nicht lange warten musstet… )  
Nach all den ernsten, traurigen, emotionalen, brutalen Kapiteln habe ich beschlossen, dass es mal wieder eine Auflockerung braucht in der Geschichte. Und für was habe ich sonst Dorlas erfunden? )  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällts… )_

_Und ich habe mich noch dazu entschlossen, die Reviewer-Kommentare ans Ende des Kapitels zu platzieren, irgendwie ist das praktischer… ;)_

_-_

**_sielge_****__**_ I'm sorry, really I am, but I don't have time at the moment to translate this whole story into English… I would love to have all of you wonderful encouraging English speakers to be able to read this story as well, but there is simply not enough time for me to do it… Perhaps I will find the time to work on a translation when I am finished with this one. But there is the chance that my German readers aren't too thrilled about you English readers preventing me from writing a sequel in German… g But thanks for the comment, I was quite moved by it!_

_-_

**Kapitel 19 – Sinn für Humor**

Die Tür zum Schlafraum der Soldaten öffnete sich leise, als Thorongil hineinschlüpfte. Nachdem er sie wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stellte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Türe und lehnte sich müde daran. Immer wieder schüttelte er sachte den Kopf, denn er konnte das Gespräch mit dem Statthalter noch immer nicht ganz fassen. Er war mit der Befürchtung dort hingegangen, dass er vielleicht von Gondor verbannt werden würde und kam mit dem Titel eines Hauptmannes zurück…

Thorongil schnaubte leise und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Das Schicksal ging manchmal schon seltsame Wege.

„Willst du noch den ganzen Abend dort stehen bleiben oder hast du im Sinn, irgendwann einmal ins Bett zu gehen?", fragte eine müde Stimme und Thorongil sah im Halbdunkel des Zimmers, dass sich Dorlas auf die Ellbogen aufgestützt hatte und ihm vom Bett aus schläfrig zusah.

„Nein, ich werde mich auch gleich hinlegen", antwortete Thorongil unbekümmert. „Und seit wann interessierst du dich überhaupt dafür, wie es mir geht? Als wir dieses Zimmer vor zehn Tagen verliessen, hast du mich nicht ausstehen können und auf einmal willst du mich sogar zudecken? Was kommt als Nächstes? Bringst du mir das Frühstück ans Bett?"

Es war zu dunkel, um das Stirnrunzeln auf Dorlas' Gesicht zu erkennen, aber es war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er antwortete: „Haha. Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde ich mir mehr Mühe geben, dass das Lachen echt klingt. Ausserdem sorge ich mich nicht um dich, ich will bloss meine Ruhe haben, und das geht schlecht, wenn da einer an der Türe steht und wie ein Pferd vor sich hinschnaubt."

Thorongil lachte leise auf und ging dann langsam zu Dorlas' Bett hin. Das Verlangen, seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal zu schütteln, konnte er nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

„Was wollte der Statthalter eigentlich von dir", fragte Dorlas und rieb sich müde mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Bist du verbannt?"

„Nein, nicht ganz", antwortete Thorongil bedächtig und ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. „Ich wurde befördert."

„Was?", fragte Dorlas entgeistert, nun hellwach und setzte sich ganz auf. „Das ist doch gar nicht möglich! Entweder machst du Scherze oder du hast den Statthalter bestochen, denn mit rechten Dingen wird das wohl kaum zugegangen sein!"

„Schhhh, sei leise, Dorlas, du wirst die anderen aufwecken", flüsterte Thorongil und hob beschwichtigend den Arm.

„Gebt euch keine grosse Mühe, ich bin sowieso schon wach. Kein Mensch kann bei diesem Lärm schlafen", mischte sich nun eine leicht entnervt klingende Frauenstimme ein und als Dorlas und Thorongil beide den Kopf drehten, sahen sie, dass auch Núneth wach war und sie grimmig zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch anstarrte.

„Und was meinst du mit befördert, Thorongil?", fragte sie, immer noch leicht gereizt, da keiner der beiden Anstalten machte, weiterzuerzählen.

„Nun ja", antwortete Thorongil und kratzte sich leicht am Bart. „Ich weiss selber nicht genau, was Ecthelion dazu bewogen hat, aber er hat gesagt, dass ich Gundors Posten als Hauptmann einnehmen werde."

„Aha, Ecthelion?", fragte Dorlas etwas betupft. „Nun seid ihr wohl schon auf Du-Ebene und werdet jeden Abend zusammen etwas trinken gehen. Sag mal Thorongil, wie machst du das eigentlich, dass du dich so schnell einschmeicheln kannst? Ich hätte auch nichts gegen eine Beförderung."

Thorongil schmiss Dorlas für diesen Kommentar das Kissen von seinem Bett ins Gesicht, worauf dieser nur zu lachen anfing.

„Ich habe mich noch _nie _eingeschmeichelt, ich wollte diese Beförderung gar nicht. Der Posten wurde mir angeboten und ich werde ihn annehmen. Aber wage es ja nicht zu denken, dass ich es mit irgendwelchen Schmeicheleien zum Hauptmann gebracht habe", versetzte Thorongil und versuchte, Dorlas mit einem düsteren Blick zu bestrafen, doch schlich sich schon bald ein Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Hmm, wenn ihr zwei dann fertig seid mit euren Kindereien, dann würde ich gerne wieder schlafen gehen", sagte Núneth und warf beiden Männern einen mürrischen Blick zu.

Für eine Weile trat Stille in den Raum, während sich Thorongil langsam auszog und sich endlich in sein weiches Bett legte. Ein behaglicher Seufzer kam über seine Lippen, als er sich tiefer in die Decke schmiegte und müde die Augen schloss. Er befand sich schon auf halbem Weg in seine Träume, als ihn Dorlas' Stimme noch einmal zurückholte.

„Weißt du, Thorongil, du hast Recht. Tatsächlich habe ich in den letzten Tagen angefangen, dich zu mögen und ich habe mich zwischenzeitlich auch ziemlich um dich gesorgt. Ich bin froh, dass wir über unseren Streit hinweggekommen sind und dass wir beide heil aus der Schlacht herausgekommen sind", sagte Dorlas leise, doch seine Stimme war ernst.

Thorongil blinzelte den Schlaf noch einmal von seinem Verstand und blickte müde zu Dorlas hinüber.

„Ich bin auch froh darüber, dass du mir nicht mehr mit offener Feindseligkeit begegnest. Vielleicht habe ich es nicht gerne gezeigt, aber ich fühlte mich einsam in den letzten paar Monaten. Und ich bin froh, dass ich in dir so etwas wie einen Freund gefunden habe, Dorlas."

Auf Dorlas' Gesicht blitzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Und ich bin froh, dass du endlich so etwas wie einen Anflug von Humor zeigst. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass dir dieses griesgrämige Stirnrunzeln angeboren ist."

Thorongil grinste breit und war versucht, sein Kissen noch einmal zu werfen, aber er fühlte sich dann trotzdem zu faul dafür.

„Ich besitze einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor, nur habe ich dich bis jetzt nicht für würdig angesehen, meine Witze und Sprüche mit dir zu teilen", erwiderte Thorongil trocken, was ein entrüstetes Schnauben auf Seiten von Dorlas hervorrief.

„Pah, du besitzt etwa soviel Humor wie diese steifen Geier, die sich Ratgeber des Statthalters nennen!"

„Du kennst mich nur nicht, Dorlas, ich muss mich nicht vor dir für meinen Sinn für Humor rechtfertigen."

„Könntet ihr beide jetzt endlich das Maul halten?", knurrte Núneth erbost und augenblicklich legte sich Stille über den Raum.

Dann ein leises Flüstern: „Schau Dorlas, _sie _hat keinen Sinn für Humor, nicht ich."

Ein leises Glucksen war zu hören, doch nach einem gefährlichen Zischen, trat augenblicklich wieder Ruhe ein. Eine Weile war es völlig still, dann flüsterte Thorongil: „Gute Nacht, Dorlas."

„Gute Nacht, mein Freund."

"."."."."."."

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und wie Thorongil es der Herrin Artanis versprochen hatte, ging er gleich nach dem Frühstück zu den Häusern der Heilung, um sich Verband und Heilkräuter für seine Hand zu besorgen. Eigentlich fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr so schlecht nach der erholsamen Nacht, doch er wollte die Kratzwunde nicht noch einmal unterschätzen und da er selber alle seine Kräuter und Verbände in Harion aufbraucht hatte, war es unumgänglich, einen Heiler aufzusuchen.

Obwohl Thorongil schon seit vier Monaten in Minas Tirith war, so hatte er doch die Häuser der Heilung noch nie besucht. Anfangs hatte er es sich überlegt, seine Dienste als Heiler hin und wieder anzubieten, doch dann hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Es wäre auffällig gewesen. Wer hatte schon vor einem Soldaten gehört, der sich in seiner Freizeit als Heiler betätigte? Nein, noch mehr Gerüchte und Nachreden brauchte er nicht.

Die Häuser der Heilung waren im sechsten Ring gelegen, an der südlichen Mauer. Schon einige Male hatte Thorongil von seiner Unterkunft im fünften Ring der Stadt aus die Gärten bewundert, die rund um das Gebäude angelegt worden waren. Als er nun durch ebendiese Gärten ging, fühlte er, wie seine Liebe gegenüber der Stadt noch mehr wuchs. Viele Leute bezeichneten Minas Tirith als wenig mehr als einen riesigen, kalten Steinklotz. Doch hier, unter den jahrhundertealten Bäumen und den lieblich duftenden Büschen, fühlte Thorongil eine Lebendigkeit, die ihn bis in den tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele erfüllte. Gemächlich ging er den Kieselweg entlang und genoss jeden Augenblick, den er an diesem wunderbaren Ort verbringen durfte.

Vor ihm erhoben sich schliesslich die eigentlichen Häuser der Heilung. Es schien ein grosses Gebäude, und eine weise und ruhige Stimmung umgab die uralten Häuser, die wie ein kleines Schloss um einen Kräutergarten herum angelegt waren.

Langsam ging Thorongil durch den Torbogen in den Kräutergarten hinein. In der Mitte des Gartens nahe einem Ziehbrunnen kniete ein älterer Mann und kümmerte sich um die kostbaren Kräuter. Seine Gewänder waren reich verziert, sowie auch die Klinge, mit der er einige der Pflanzen abschnitt und sie in einen Beutel steckte.

Der Mann hatte seinen Rücken zu Thorongil gedreht und da dieser den anderen Mann nicht erschrecken wollte, hielt er einige Schritte vor dem Heiler an. Doch anscheinend war diese Vorsicht überflüssig gewesen.

„Willkommen in den Häusern der Heilung, Fremder. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte der ältere Herr leise und drehte sich bedächtig zu Thorongil um. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen weich und sanft und die Stimme klang wie die eines Gelehrten.

„Seid gegrüsst, mein Herr", antwortete Thorongil und neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich einige Heilkräuter brauche. Und dazu noch Verbände."

Der Heiler hielt seinen Kopf etwas schräg, als er Thorongil betrachtete.

„Hmm, also Ihr seid nicht gekommen, um Euch behandeln zu lassen, sondern um die Mittel dazu zu verlangen?"

„Ich kenne mich selber etwas aus in der Heilkunst", sagte Thorongil geduldig. „Wenn ich die Kräuter und die Verbände bekommen würde, wäre mir damit schon genug geholfen."

Der Heiler blickte ihn zweifelnd an, und eine Augenbraue kletterte hoch in seine Stirn herauf.

„Ihr tragt die Wunden und Zeichen eines Kriegers, doch gebt Ihr trotzdem vor, etwas über Heilkräuter zu wissen? Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr genügend über die Heilkunst wisst, um Euch selber zu helfen."

Thorongil musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Sollte der Heiler doch bezweifeln was er wollte, solange er ihm danach die Heilkräuter übergab, spielte das überhaupt keine Rolle!

„Ich versichere Euch, mein Herr, dass ich über genügend Wissen verfüge, mich selber um meine Wunden zu kümmern", erwiderte Thorongil kühl. „Wie ich schon erwähnte, habe ich Erfahrung in der Heilkunst, ich will Eure Zeit nicht verschwenden."

Dies schien den Heiler zu verärgern und er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ihr wisst wohl nicht, mit wem Ihr es zu tun habt, Soldat! Ich bin Girion, der Kräutermeister und oberster Heiler dieser Häuser. Es ist meine Aufgabe, nein, meine Pflicht, mich um die Bewohner dieser Stadt zu kümmern! Deshalb bitte ich Euch jetzt, mit mir hineinzukommen, damit ich Eure Wunden versorgen kann."

Thorongil runzelte die Stirn und schenkte dem Kräutermeister einen düsteren Blick, doch folgte er ihm gehorsam in die Häuser der Heilung. Der Heiler führte Thorongil in einen kleinen Raum, wobei er ihm bedeutete, dass er sich setzen sollte. Widerwillig streifte Thorongil den Verband ab und legte die Wunde frei. Die Hand war noch immer rot und geschwollen.

Der Kräutermeister verzog das Gesicht, als er die Verletzung sah und fing augenblicklich an, die Wunde zu betasten. Einige Male biss Thorongil fest auf die Zähne und musste sich dazu zwingen, still zu halten. Der Heiler berührte gerade eine besonders heikle Stelle und Thorongil verbiss sich einen Aufschrei. Er schenkte Girion einen weiteren düsteren Blick. Der Heiler hatte das bestimmt absichtlich getan!

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", meinte Girion schliesslich und schaute Thorongil eingehend an. „War Gift an der Waffe?"

„Ja", antwortete Thorongil schneidend. „Doch ich habe die Wunde mit einer Tinktur aus Kapuzinerkresse und Ringelblume behandelt, was die Infektion davon abgehalten hat, sich auszubreiten. Aber auf dem langen Marsch zurück hat sich die Wunde erneut entzündet und ich hatte keine weiteren Kräuter mehr, um sie zu behandeln."

Der Heiler sah Thorongil etwas überrascht an bei der Erwähnung der Tinktur, doch presste er die Lippen aufeinander und sagte nichts mehr. Stattdessen holte er einige Töpfchen mit Salben hervor und schmierte etwas davon unsanft auf die Wunde. Thorongil biss erneut die Zähne zusammen, doch sagte er nichts. Als Girion fertig war mit der Behandlung und die Hand erneut in einen dicken Verband eingehüllt war, stand er auf.

„So, ich habe noch zu tun", sagte der Kräutermeister von oben herab. „Ihr findet den Weg auch alleine hinaus."

Damit ging er aus dem Raum.

„Vielen Dank!", rief Thorongil ihm bissig nach.

_‚Toll, das hätte ich ja wirklich auch noch selber gekonnt', _dachte er grummelnd bei sich und schaute auf seine bandagierte Hand, die immer noch heftig pochte._ ‚Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nie so schwer verletzt werde, dass ich längere Zeit in der Gegenwart dieses arroganten Kräutermeisters verbringen muss. Jetzt weiss ich wenigstens, warum ich vorher noch nie hierher kam. Nächstes Mal schicke ich Dorlas um mir etwas von den Kräutern zu holen. Der würde den Oberkräutermeisterheiler ohne Scham in Grund und Boden reden.'_

Dieser Gedanke erhellte seine Miene wieder etwas und mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verliess er die Häuser der Heilung und machte sich auf den Weg für zurück in die Kaserne.

**-TBC-**

**-**

_Anmerkung__: Also nur so als Information: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Heilkräutern und deren Wirkungen. Ich habe noch weniger Ahnung von den Heilkünsten in Mittelerde, deshalb kann es gut sein, dass das alles völliger Mist ist, was ich hier in diesem Kapitel behaupte… :) Das Einzige, was ich gemacht habe, war bei Wikipedia nachzusehen und zwei Kräuter rauszupicken, die angeblich eine desinfizierende Wirkung haben. Also jetzt bitte nicht Kapuzinerkresse (was immer das auch sein mag…) und Ringelblume vermischen und auf offene Wunden geben, ja? ggg_

_-_

**_Elitenschwein, wo bist du? ) _**_Ich hab schon so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, dabei hatte ich doch immer so Spass an deinen Reviews… schnüff_

**_-_**

**_Antworten auf Reviews: _**

_Yavanna____ Also ich weiss nicht, ob Thorongil soooo schnell fertig geschrieben wird. Vielleicht kommt mir da auch noch was dazwischen und es entwickelt sich eine neue Seitengeschichte daraus, ich weiss es noch nicht. Doch will ich den Stoff noch lange nicht aufgeben… )  
Ja, ich hatte eigentlich die Site angegeben, aber spinnt da irgendwie mit den Websites, jedenfalls hat der Link nicht geklappt. Aber ist nicht so wichtig. Danke trotzdem für die Zusicherung deiner Unterstützung! )_

_Ali:__ Hehe, und wieder gings schnell… Ich geb mir so fest Mühe, damit ihr regelmässig was zu lesen habt… ) Naja, ich wollte Thorongil eigentlich auch nicht so schnell zum Hauptmann werden lassen, aber dann hat sich die Gelegenheit so schön ergeben mit Gundors Tod und ich dachte, dass die Geschichte etwas mehr Tempo vertragen könnte.  
Und doch, Núneths Geheimnis sollte schon noch gelöst werden. Ich hab mir da nämlich was recht Tolles für sie ausgedacht… g Das will ich schon noch zu Papier bringen. Aber du hast Recht, ich hab sie etwas vernachlässigt. Aber sie kriegt schon noch einige Zeilen in der Geschichte. ;)_

_Nienna____ Auch bei dir, der FF-Oscar war nicht so wichtig, das ist nicht so schlimm, dass du es vergessen hast. ;) Aber ich sollte vielleicht das nächste Mal etwas früher Eigenwerbung betreiben. Und nein, ich habe keine Angaben über Ecthelions Frau und Denethors Mutter gefunden, deshalb musste ich auch den Namen erfinden. Artanis ist aber eigentlich einer der Namen von Galadriel, als sie noch jünger war.  
Und ja, Denethor kommt recht schlecht weg in dem Kapitel. Das hat aber alles seinen Sinn. Das ist ein bisschen eine Einleitung in die Beziehung Ecthelion-Thorongil-Denethor. Denn wenn du in den Anhängen nachliest, stehen da einige recht interessante Dinge über Thorongils Verhältnis zum Statthalter. ;) Also das sollte schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben… ) Und ja, das ist absichtlich so geschrieben, denn mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Denethor in der Grossen Halle sitzt in RotK. Ich dachte mir, dass ich einfach noch mehr den Unterschied zwischen Ecthelion und Denethor darstellen muss. Und ich fühle mich echt geschmeichelt, dass du meinen Schreibstil magst! Das bedeutet mir echt viel… )_

_Pemaroth____ Ja, Lernstress kenne ich selber gut genug. Da muss dann alles andere wirklich mal warten, das ging mir vor ein paar Wochen auch nicht anders. Aber schön, dass du wieder dabei bist!  
Und oh ja, von Vater-Sohn-Konflikt wird es noch jede Menge geben… ) Hehe, ich finds ja richtig bewegend, wie sehr ihr euch alle um Aragorns Gesundheit sorgt. ggg Und ja, jetzt darf er endlich schlafen… )_

_Hummel:__ Ja, und wieder ein (recht) schnelles Update! ) Ja, auch hier, jetzt darf Aragorn dann endlich schlafen… Naja, jedenfalls nachdem er an Dorlas vorbeigekommen ist… ) Und joa, Imrahil sollte nächstens auch mal zu Wort kommen, der geht nicht einfach in der Geschichte verloren, solange ich noch das Sagen habe… ggg Und es freut mich, dass auch du mir treu bleiben wirst bei einer Fortsetzung. )_


	20. Im Kerker

_Hi__ ihr!_

_Da mich Pemaroth auf die Idee gebracht hat, einmal die Rangordnung in der Armee von Gondor zu klar zu stellen, werde ich das hier einmal aufführen.  
Am Anfang der Geschichte, habe ich die Ränge angesprochen, doch da das zum Teil über mehrere Kapitel verstreut erklärt wurde und das ausserdem schon eine Weile her ist, werde ich das besser hier auflisten. Ich gebe zu, dass ich manchmal etwas chaotisch bin mit solchen Dingen… g_

_Zuerst einmal möchte ich klarstellen,** dass alle diese Ränge erfunden sind**. Ich habe in den Anhängen und im Herrn der Ringe geblättert, doch habe ich nie etwas Genaueres über das Rangsystem von Gondor herausgefunden. Das Einzige, was ich gefunden habe, war natürlich der Titel Captain (im Deutschen mit Heerführer übersetzt) als wahrscheinlich höchster Rang._

_Ich habe mir überlegt, dass die niederste Stellung ausser dem gewöhnlichen Soldaten der Kommandant ist. Das war Thorongil bei meiner Geschichte, als sie in die Schlacht zogen und bevor er Hauptmann wurde. Ich habe einfach so beschlossen, dass ein Kommandant über Truppen in der Grösse von etwa 20 Leuten befiehlt (in einer grösseren Schlacht können das auch mehr Männer sein). Der Kommandant nimmt die Befehle vom Hauptmann entgegen._

_Der Hauptmann, der etwa über hundert Soldaten verfügt, ist direkt dem Heerführer unterstellt. Bei dem letzten Feldzug hatte Denethor drei Hauptmänner, das kann aber je nach Mission auch varieren. Der Hauptmann hat ausserdem auf die Ausbildung seiner Soldaten zu achten._

_Der Heerführer ist sozusagen der oberste Befehlshaber in militärischen Angelegenheiten. Nur der Statthalter hat mehr Macht. Ich habe entschieden, dass Gondor immer zwei Heerführer hatte (hehe, man muss ja etwas Spannung erzeugen…). Da aber in Mittelerde die Demokratie und die Verteilung der Macht noch nicht so geschätzt wurden, sind die Heerführer doch nicht auf der gleichen Stufe. Es gibt einen ersten und einen zweiten Heerführer.  
Der zweite Heerführer wurde in meiner Geschichte bei der Verteidigung seiner Truppen, die in Harion eingekesselt wurden, getötet. Also steht im Moment der Rang des zweiten Heerführers noch offen._

**-**

_So, das ist jetzt länger geworden als geplant, aber ich hoffe, dass ich etwas Licht in die Sache bringen konnte. ;)_

_Und auf geht's zum neuen Kapitel!_

_-_

**Kapitel 20 – Im Kerker**

Als Thorongil zurück in der Unterkunft der Soldaten kam, wartete dort bereits einer der älteren Hauptmänner auf ihn. Es wurde Thorongil erklärt, dass er von nun an in einem anderen Teil der Kaserne wohnen würde, denn als Hauptmann stand ihm ein eigener Raum zur Verfügung.

Es ging nicht lange, bis Thorongil alle seine Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt hatte. Dorlas und die anderen Soldaten befanden sich ebenfalls im Zimmer und schauten ihm zu, nur von Núneth fehlte jede Spur. Da sie alle einen anstrengenden Feldzug hinter sich hatten, hatte der Statthalter den beteiligten Soldaten für den Rest der Woche Ruhe und Schonung angeordnet.

Dorlas stand etwas verlegen neben Thorongil, als dieser sein Bündel vom Bett hob.

„Und wer wird dich jetzt zudecken, Hauptmann?", fragte Dorlas, zum ersten Mal mit einem Anflug von Scheue in seiner Stimme.

Thorongil gab sich betont schockiert.

„Nun komm schon, Dorlas, ich ziehe nur in den anderen Flügel des Gebäudes und wandere nicht aus!", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich werde dich schon noch weiterhin mit Übungen quälen, keine Angst."

„Ja, das glaube ich dir gerne, Sklaventreiber", murrte Dorlas. „Es geht mir ja eigentlich auch nur darum, dass ich so unheimlich neidisch auf dich bin. Ich würde alles geben, um Ondohers Schnarchen zu entgehen!"

Dem Angesprochenen hing vor lauter Überraschung der Kinnladen herunter, bevor er Dorlas von sich wegschubste.

„Ich schnarche nicht!", beteuerte Ondoher beleidigt.

Thorongil schmunzelte nur.

„Seht, ihr kommt ganz gut ohne mich aus. Gebraucht die Zeit gut um euch auszuruhen, ihr habt euch hervorragend geschlagen im Kampf. Ich bin stolz auf euch alle."

Mit einem letzten Nicken verliess er das Zimmer und ging durch die langen steinigen Gänge der Kaserne. Seine neue Unterkunft befand sich im obersten Stock, gegen Westen gerichtet. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, doch gemütlich, und das grosse Fenster liess viel Licht in das Zimmer. Thorongil fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl. Obwohl er die Gegenwart der anderen Männer schätzte, so war es ihm doch um einiges lieber, seinen eigenen Raum zu besitzen, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte. Das enge Zusammenleben und die ständige Gegenwart der anderen Männer hatten ihm manchmal Mühe bereitet, vor allem da er es sich nach seinem langen Aufenthalt in Rohan und zuvor in Eriador anders gewohnt gewesen war.

Thorongil legte sein Bündel auf das Bett und trat dann ans Fenster. Es war Mittag und da es noch immer Hochsommer war, lag die Stadt in einem Zustand von Trägheit. Kein Wind bewegte die Standarten von Gondor auf dem obersten Ring, und es befanden sich nur wenige Leute auf den Strassen.

Auf einmal kam ihm eine Idee, als er eine Gruppe von Wächtern von der Richtung des Verlieses kommen sah und Thorongil drehte sich vom Fenster weg und verliess das Zimmer.

Neben der riesigen Kaserne und den wenigen Wohnhäusern befand sich auf dem fünften Ring von Minas Tirith auch noch der Kerker. Er war mitten in den Stein hinein gebaut und führte weit in den Berg hinein. Thorongil war noch nie dort gewesen, da Soldaten normalerweise nur mit einer Sonderbewilligung eingelassen wurden. Er hoffte, dass sein neuer Status als Hauptmann ihm Einlass gewähren würde.

Wächter waren vor dem steinernen Eingang des Kerkers aufgestellt und als Thorongil näher kam, musste er zuerst einige Zeit mit den Soldaten verhandeln und gründlich seine Gründe erklären, bevor er eingelassen wurde. Doch selbst da folgte ihm einer der jüngeren Wächter auf Schritt und Tritt. Gemeinsam gingen sie die steilen Stufen hinab. Es war feucht, dunkel und kühl so weit von der Sonne entfernt und obwohl Thorongil sehr wohl wusste, dass es sich bei den Eingekerkerten um Verbrecher handelte, fühlte er dennoch so etwas wie Mitleid für sie in sich aufsteigen. Wäre er hier eingesperrt, so würde er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden. Vielleicht hatte das auch etwas mit dem Aufwachsen unter Elben zu tun, jedenfalls konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, eingesperrt zu sein und die Strahlen der Sonnen nicht mehr auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Jedes Gefühl von Leben schien von den kalten Steinmauern aufgesogen zu werden. Ein Schauer lief Thorongil über den Rücken und mit einem Gefühl von Unbehagen folgte er weiterhin seinem Führer.

Sie gingen eine Reihe von Zellen ab, wo sich heruntergekommene, verlauste und in Fetzen gewickelte Gestalten befanden. Die Zellen waren klein und nicht wenige der Gefangenen flehten Thorongil um Gnade an, da sie ihn nicht kannten und er vielleicht gekommen war, um sie herauszuholen.

„Beachtet sie einfach nicht", riet ihm der Wächter und ging gleichmütig weiter. Thorongil schaute den jungen Soldaten scharf an, überrascht über dessen Kaltblütigkeit. Doch sagte er nichts und folgte dem Wächter nur weiterhin.

Vor einer der vielen Zellen, die wie alle anderen aussah, blieb der junge Soldat stehen und öffnete das Schloss.

„Ich gebe Euch eine halbe Stunde, Hauptmann Thorongil."

Thorongil nickte und trat ein. Der junge Wächter schloss hinter ihm sogleich wieder ab und entfernte sich.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Thorongil dem Bündel aus Decken in der Ecke und rümpfte seine Nase ab dem Gestank hier unten. Die Zelle war beängstigend klein und es befand sich nichts darin, ausser einer Pritsche mit Stroh darauf, einem Eimer für den Unrat und einem weiteren Eimer gefüllt mit Wasser.

Das Bündel bewegte sich und zwei Augen schauten ihn misstrauisch an. Die Haut auf dem Gesicht war dunkel, so dass das Weiss der Augen aus der Dunkelheit heraus stach. Die kleine Gestalt setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf und als die Decken von ihrem Körper abfielen, erkannte Thorongil, wie dünn der Körper darunter war.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun", sagte Thorongil mit ruhiger, beschwichtigender Stimme und kam langsam näher. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob der Haradrim-Junge Westron verstand, doch kam es ihm in diesem Augenblick eher drauf an, dass der Bube den Klang seiner Stimme hörte.

Der Südmensch drängte sich weiter in die Ecke. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und es lag eine offene Drohung in seinem Blick. Thorongil konnte nicht anders, als den Kampfgeist des Jungen zu bewundern. Dieses Kind hatte gesehen, wie sein Volk, seine Verwandten abgestochen wurden, er war von deren Mördern gefangen genommen worden und befand sich jetzt in einem düsteren und kalten Gefängnis, doch war sein Widerstand noch immer nicht gebrochen.

Auf einmal schüttelte ein Hustenanfall den kleinen Körper und als die Decken noch weiter herunterrutschten, sah Thorongil, dass blaue Flecken und Hautabschürfungen seine Gestalt überdeckten. Eine steile Falte stahl sich auf Thorongils Stirn und sein Blick wurde düster. Er wusste genau, dass der Junge diese Verletzungen noch nicht gehabt hatte, als er ihn am vorigen Tag den Soldaten ausgeliefert hatte. Der Haradrim hatte sich zwar auch in seiner Gegenwart wie wild gewehrt, doch hatte er den Jungen nie geschlagen. Zudem hatte der Bube es nicht verdient, in einer solch kleinen, schäbigen Zelle eingesperrt zu sein. Bei Eru, es handelte sich doch hier noch um ein Kind!

Thorongil musste sich beherrschen, um die aufkommende Wut nicht offen zu zeigen. Langsam kniete er sich vor dem Jungen hin und zeigte seine leeren Hände. Er hätte etwas zu Essen mitbringen sollen! Der Haradrim zischte leise und gefährlich, doch Thorongil wich nicht einen Schritt zurück. Von Nahem sah er, dass Schweiss auf der Stirn des Jungen glänzte und die Art und Weise, wie er zitterte, verriet Thorongils geübtem Blick, dass er krank war und offensichtlich Fieber hatte.

„Schhhh, sei ruhig, ich bin nicht gekommen, um dir weh zu tun", wiederholte er noch einmal und streckte langsam seine Hand aus. Der Junge versuchte, den viel grösseren Mann mit den Fäusten zu schlagen, doch fehlte jede Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen und Thorongil packte mit Leichtigkeit beide Arme des Jungen mit einer Hand, bevor er seine andere Hand erneut ausstreckte. Es war die rechte Hand, die mit den Spuren des vorhergegangenen Kampfes und auch der junge Haradrim schien das zu merken. Er blickte auf die Hand, die seinem Gesicht immer näher kam, und versuchte, seine Hände aus dem Griff zu befreien.

Thorongil erkannte nun deutlich die Angst in den Augen des Jungen und es tat ihm leid, dass er solche Gewalt aufbringen musste, um dem Südmenschen zu zeigen, dass er ihm nichts tun würde. Schliesslich versuchte der Junge sogar, Thorongil in die Hand zu beissen, doch der Mann hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt, den Jungen zu unterschätzen, und wich den schnappenden Zähnen mühelos aus. Schlussendlich schien die Kraft aus dem kleinen Körper zu weichen und er sackte in Thorongils Griff zusammen, hilflos schluchzend. Was vorhin noch wie pure Auflehnung ausgesehen hatte, war nun ein Bündel Elend, völlig entkräftet und alleine.

Wie ohne Zutun lockerte sich Thorongils Griff um die Arme des Jungen, denn er war sich bewusst, dass er dem jungen Haradrim weh tat.

„Weg… geh… weg", flüsterte der Junge unter Schluchzern. Der starke und raue Akzent des Südmenschen zeigte sich sogar schon in diesen wenigen Worten, doch war Thorongil trotzdem überrascht sie zu hören. Also verstand der Junge doch etwas Westron.

„Nein, ich werde nicht weggehen", antwortete Thorongil sanft und fühlte mit einer Hand die Stirn des Jungen. Er spürte die Hitzewogen, die von dem kleinen Körper ausgingen und es war ihm sofort klar, dass die Lage des Jungen ernst war.

„Du musst mir jetzt vertrauen", sprach Thorongil eindringlich zu dem jungen Haradrim Die grossen, fiebrig glänzenden Augen musterten ihn zwar eingehend, doch wusste er nicht, ob der Bube verstand, was er sagte. „Ich hole dich hier heraus."

Thorongil strich dem Jungen die schweissnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn dann mitsamt den Decken in seine Arme. Der Haradrim wehrte sich nicht mehr, sondern lag einfach nur noch da, die Lider halb geschlossen. Vorsichtig stand Thorongil auf und war überrascht und besorgt zugleich, als er merkte, wie leicht der Junge war.

„Wache!", rief er laut den Gang hinauf und drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so dass der Soldat den Jungen in seinen Armen nicht sehen würde. Schritte ertönten und bald wurde das Schloss zur Türe geöffnet. Schnell drehte sich Thorongil herum und schob den gleichen jungen Soldaten, der ihn schon hinunterbegleitet hatte, mit einer Schulter aus dem Weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wollte er an ihm vorbeigehen, aber der andere Mann merkte natürlich trotzdem, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„He, was tust du da?", fragte der Wächter alarmiert und versuchte, einen besseren Blick auf das Bündel in Thorongils Armen zu erhaschen, aber dieser bedeckte den Jungen mit seinem Umhang. Der junge Soldat schaute ein einziges Mal in die leere Zelle, bevor er begriff, was vor sich ging.

„Lass sofort den Gefangenen los", knurrte der Wächter bedrohlich leise. „Du weißt gar nicht, was das für Folgen nach sich ziehen kann für dich."

„Lasst ihr den Jungen noch einen Tag länger in diesem Schweinestall, wird er sterben", gab Thorongil im gleichen schneidenden Tonfall zurück. „Hast du gesehen wie dünn er ist? Und wer, bei Eru, hat ihm diese Wunden zugefügt? Was seid ihr für Rohlinge, die einem Kind solche Verletzungen beibringen könnt? Er ist krank und er braucht Hilfe! Ich werde mich nicht von dir aufhalten lassen."

Der junge Wächter sah nun doch etwas unsicher aus und sah sich in die Ecke gedrängt durch die Vorwürfe.

„Der Gefangene hat sich gewehrt, er hat mich in den Arm gebissen und er wurde gerecht dafür bestraft. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er krank ist, er ist ein kleines hinterhältiges Biest und sucht bloss die erstbeste Gelegenheit, um abzuhauen."

Hätte Thorongil in diesem Augenblick nicht den Jungen in seinen Armen getragen, so hätte er den anderen Mann beim Kragen gepackt und mit aller Macht gegen die Wand gedrückt, solange, bis dieser um Gnade gewinselt hätte. Doch so wie die Lage war, funkelte er den Soldaten nur so wütend an, bis dieser unter dem lodernden Blick erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Ah, dann zählt wohl glühendes Fieber und lungentiefes Husten nicht als krank?", fragte Thorongil böse. „Soll er sich zuerst die Seele aus dem Leib husten, bevor ihr glaubt, dass der Junge tatsächlich krank war? Hätte ich die Annahme, dass ihr die Anzeichen der Krankheit wirklich nicht erkannt habt, dann könnte ich euch vielleicht verzeihen. Aber ein Kind in diesem Loch verrotten zu lassen ist unter aller Würde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gondor so tief gesunken ist."

Mit diesen Worten liess er den verdutzten und eingeschüchterten Soldaten vor der offenen Zelle stehen und lief schnell die Treppen hinauf, den Jungen fest an sich gedrückt. Nur einer aus der Gruppe der Wächter fragte Thorongil nach dem Grund für die Entlassung des Gefangenen und die kurze Antwort „Ich bringe ihn zu einem Heiler" und ein schneidender Blick genügte, um die Wachen davon zu überzeugen, ihn durchzulassen.

Die Gestalt in seinen Armen bewegte sich nicht mehr und als Thorongil die Decke etwas weggezogen hatte, sah er, dass der Junge das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Besorgnis kam in ihm auf und er befürchtete, dass der Haradrim auch zu atmen aufhören würde.

Zügig, beinahe im Laufschritt, überquerte Thorongil die Strassen und er trat schnell um die Ecke des einen Hauses vor der Kaserne, als er Denethor in der Mitte des Platzes vor der grossen Unterkunft stehen sah, mitten in ein Gespräch mit einem der Hauptmänner vertieft. Thorongil schnappte überrascht nach Luft und beeilte sich, gleich wieder um den Ecken zurück zu verschwinden. Dort wartete für einen Augenblick, an die Wand gelehnt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Verdammt, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Denethor würde seinen neusten Handstreich wohl nicht gerade mit Applaus belohnen… Wie kam es eigentlich, dass er andauernd an Denethor geriet, wenn er es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte?

Thorongil fluchte noch für eine Weile leise vor sich hin, doch ein Blick auf das regungslose Bündel in seinen Armen sagte ihm, dass er handeln musste. Und zwar schnell.

Er brachte den kranken Haradrim in eine angenehmere Stellung in seinen Armen, dann schlich er sich vorsichtig um das riesige Gebäude herum. Die Kaserne hatte drei Eingänge, doch die waren alle auf der Vorderseite und führten direkt auf den Platz hinaus. Es gab zwei weitere Notausgänge auf der Rückseite, doch die waren immer verschlossen. Thorongil hatte dies auf einem seiner nächtlichen, einsamen Spaziergänge herausgefunden. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich an etwas und mit einem Kopfnicken beschloss er, seine Idee auszuführen.

Leise stahl er sich an die Fenster auf der Rückseite heran, die zu den Räumen auf Bodenhöhe gehörten. Fenster war eigentlich schon zu übertrieben benannt, denn es handelte sich eher um grosse Löcher in der Wand, die den Sommer über offen gelassen, jedoch mit Holzverschlägen geschlossen wurden, sobald es kälter wurde.

Als er in eines der Fenster hineinsah, merkte er, dass es sich bei diesen Räumen um die Kasernenküche handelte. Es war früher Nachmittag und alles schien verlassen zu sein. Behutsam beugte sich Thorongil durchs Fenster und legte den kranken Jungen auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden. Dann stieg er selber durch das Fenster und bedankte sich insgeheim bei Elladan und Elrohir, die ihm schon von klein auf beigebracht hatten, wie man durch Fenster stieg und über Balkone kletterte.

Auf der anderen Seite packte er den Jungen erneut und ging dann aus der Küche hinaus. Es schien niemand da zu sein, doch da Thorongil lieber vorsichtig genug war, nahm er einen Umweg, der ihn aber schlussendlich doch zu seinem neuen Zimmer führte. Dort angekommen verschnaufte er zuerst einmal hinter der geschlossenen Türe und legte dann sofort den Buben auf sein Bett.

Auf einmal brach das ganze Ausmass seiner Tat über ihm zusammen und Thorongil konnte bloss den Kopf ab sich selber schütteln. In was für ein Schlamassel war er nun wieder hineingeraten? Und wie oft hatte ihn doch Elrond davor gewarnt, nicht vorschnell in eine Sache hineinzupreschen, die ihm über den Kopf wachsen könnte, sondern zuerst einmal ruhig zu überlegen? Nun ja, jedenfalls hatte er den Jungen aus dem Kerker geholt und er musste dafür geradestehen, denn zu hoffen, dass das Verschwinden eines Gefangenen unbemerkt blieb, schien selbst für ihn – der schliesslich von den Elben „Hoffnung" genannt wurde – weit entfernt von seinen kühnsten Träumen.

Seufzend schob er alle diese ungewollten Gedanken von seinem Verstand und trat stattdessen an den Haradrim-Jungen heran, von dem er noch immer nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Behutsam schälte er den bewusstlosen Buben aus den zahlreichen Decken und den schmutzigen Fetzen, die einmal seine Kleider gewesen waren. Der Körper darunter war noch dünner, als er zuvor vermutet hatte und die Rippen stachen hervor.

Thorongil schluckte schwer und fühlte dann dem Jungen noch einmal die Stirn. Sie war viel zu heiss und jetzt, wo es völlig still war, hörte er in der Brust des Buben ein leises Rasseln. Besorgt stand Thorongil auf und holte das Becken mit frischem Wasser, das für ihn auf dem kleinen Tisch bereitgestellt wurde, und stellte es neben sich auf den Boden. Aus der Truhe neben dem Bett holte er einen Becher und ein frisches Laken, wovon er einen Streifen abriss. Er füllte den Becher mit dem klaren Wasser und hob den Kopf des Jungen an, damit er daraus trinken konnte. Selbst in der Bewusstlosigkeit schluckte der Haradrim und als Thorongil zufrieden war, dass er genug getrunken hatte, nahm er den Lappen und tunkte ihn in das kühle Nass. Behutsam legte er ihn dem Jungen auf die Stirn. Immer wieder kühlte er den Lappen im Becken und legte ihn erneut auf die Stirn des Kranken.

Nach einer Weile fing der Junge an, wirre Sachen zu reden, in der fremden Sprache der Haradrim. Er wand sich in seinen Fieberträumen und weinte. Vergeblich versuchte Thorongil, ihn zu trösten, je mehr die Zeit verging, desto schlechter schien der Zustand des Buben zu werden.

Thorongil rieb sich die Stirn und starrte für einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster. Es genügte nicht, den Kopf des Jungen zu kühlen und im Wasser einzuflössen. Er brauchte Heilkräuter und Honig, doch besass er im Moment keines davon. Der einzige Ort, an dem er sich diese Dinge würde besorgen können, waren die Häuser der Heilung. Thorongil verzog das Gesicht wie unter Schmerzen. Die Aussicht darauf, diesen unausstehlichen Kräutermeister noch ein zweites Mal innerhalb eines Tages zu treffen, reizte ihn gar nicht. Doch würde er sich wohl oder übel noch einmal auf den Weg machen müssen, es sei denn…

Auf einmal schlich sich ein feines Lächeln auf Thorongils Gesicht und schon bald grinste er breit, als er daran dachte, wer sich besser für diese Aufgabe eignen würde. Dorlas natürlich. Seine Gedanken, das nächste Mal Dorlas zu schicken, waren gar nicht einmal eine so schlechte Idee. Dann würde er nämlich hier bleiben und den Jungen überwachen können, während Dorlas diesem… Kräutermeister weismachen musste, dass er tatsächlich Heilkräuter für sich selber brauchte und sich nicht behandeln lassen wollte.

Sofort stand er auf und verliess das Zimmer, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einmal einen Blick auf den reglos daliegenden Jungen zu werfen. Geschwind ging er die Treppen hinunter bis er vor dem Raum stand, in dem er selber bis vor kurzem noch untergebracht war. Er klopfte zweimal an die Türe, bevor er eintrat.

Der Raum schien verlassen und Thorongil fühlte bereits Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, doch dann merkte er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Dorlas war da, schlafend unter seiner Decke. Thorongil ging zu seinem Bett und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Dorlas, wach auf!"

Müde Augen öffneten sich, als Dorlas zu Thorongil hinaufblinzelte.

„Was…?", murmelte er verschlafen. „Was ist denn? Ist was geschehen?"

Thorongils Blick war ernst, als er darauf wartete, dass Dorlas sich in seinem Bett etwas aufsetzte.

„Dorlas, du musst mir helfen."

**-TBC-**

**-**

_Yavanna____ Das freut mich, dass dir das Geplänkel zwischen Dorlas und Thorongil gefallen hat! Es hat mir nämlich auch viel Spass gemacht, es zu schreiben. Hmm, jetzt, da sie in Minas Tirith sind, dürfte so etwas schon noch öfters vorkommen… ;)  
Ja, Núneths Geheimnis… __J__ Eigentlich weiss ich schon lange, was ich schreiben will über sie, aber ich weiss einfach nicht, wo ich es einbringen kann… Hmm, mal abwarten. _

_Nienna____ ) Auch hier, ich finds toll, dass dir auch die lustigere Seite der Geschichte gefällt! Nun ja, sie stehen ja nicht wirklich unter Núneths Fuchtel, aber sie tun wenigstens so. __J__ Hehe, den Tag möchte ich ja sehen, wo sich Aragorn nicht wehren kann. g Aber er hat ja einen ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Charakter, deshalb unterwirft er sich lieber. __J__  
Hmm, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird? Ich weiss es selbst nicht so genau. Ich weiss nicht, wie weit mich jetzt dieser Strang mit dem befreiten Haradrim-Jungen noch führen wird… Da würde sich eine ganz neue Geschichte draus schreiben lassen. Ich sag mal lieber nicht zu viel. ;)_

_Ali:__ Hehe, ich finds so toll, dass alle den Kräutermeister so doof finden… ) Dabei ist er doch gar nicht so gemein. __J__ Aber er wird bestimmt noch mehr vorkommen, denke ich jetzt mal. Hey, und danke für die Erklärung von Kapuzinerkresse! g Das wusste ich echt nicht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Pflanze aussieht. Dabei hatte ich doch selber mal Kaninchen… g_

_Pemaroth____ Ja, jetzt ist er endlich wieder etwas frischer, unser Aragorn. __J__ Und den Freund hatte er ja eigentlich schon früher gefunden, nur haben das die beiden noch nicht gemerkt… g Und ja, mir ist bewusst, dass die Szene etwas albern wirkt, doch ich kann mir Aragorn einfach nicht völlig humorlos vorstellen. Und das ist ein recht wichtiger Gedanke, dass er da noch sehr viel jünger war. Er ist ja „erst" 36 in dieser Geschichte.  
g Ja, er muss zuerst noch lernen, den Kräutermeister in Grund und Boden zu reden. Und es ist wirklich in Anlehnung an das Verhalten der Heiler im Buch geschrieben worden.  
Puh, ich weiss den Namen von dem Heiler jetzt auch gerade nicht, aber es ist nicht derselbe. Dieser hier ist ja schon jetzt recht alt und bis zum Ringkrieg vergehen ja noch mehr als 50 Jahre. ;)  
Und ich hoffe, dass dir die Erklärung oben über die Rangordnung etwas geholfen hat. Es ist wirklich schwer, da noch den Durchblick zu behalten._

_Elitenschwein:__ Juhuu, da bist du ja wieder! ) Ja, ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nicht so viel Zeit gehabt hast, geht mir oft auch so. ;) Es sei dir verziehen… absolutionerteil )  
Oh, es freut mich zu hören, dass dir Ecthelion gut gefällt. Kennst du Evendims Geschichten? Also ihre Geschichte mit dem gleichen Titel wie meine? Da hat sie ja einen völlig anderen Ecthelion beschrieben und obwohl ich ihre Geschichten sehr mag, so hat mir ihre Darstellung von Ecthelion nicht wirklich gefallen. Er ist ja bereits in den Anhängen als weise und gutherzig beschrieben.  
Warum ich den Namen Artanis gewählt habe? rumdrucks Naja, das ist manchmal so eine Sache mit der Namensgebung. Ich schau meistens auf der Encyclopedia of Arda bei den Namen von Menschen oder Elben nach und picke dann einen aus. Da ich aber schon recht viele Charaktere benannt habe und mir langsam die Namen ausgehen und ich nicht gerade die bekanntesten nehmen will, da habe ich mich dann schliesslich für Artanis entschieden. Ich weiss, dass es einer der Namen für Galadriel war, aber ich habe jetzt einmal gehofft, dass sich niemand so gut auskennt, als dass er das bemerken würde… ggg Und ausserdem hat mir die Bedeutung gefallen.  
Ja, die Beförderung ging recht schnell von statten, aber ich will der Geschichte etwas mehr Zug geben und da er ja durchaus schon viel Erfahrungen in Rohan gesammelt hat (dies weiss Ecthelion ja), dachte ich mir, dass ich es wagen kann. Er ist jetzt seit knapp einem halben Jahr in Minas Tirith, obwohl ich mir das nie so ganz genau überlegt habe.  
Ja, ich habe doch auch einen Hang zu Männerfreundschaften! lol Dabei gefällt mir irgendwie Dorlas immer besser, er ist so wunderschön vorlaut…. )  
Juhuuu, freut mich zu hören, dass dir Núneth immer mehr gefällt. Ich weiss nur noch nicht genau, wo ich ihr Geheimnis einbinden soll. grübel  
Hmm, dein Vorschlag, Ioreth einzubinden, hat wirklich etwas… Ich überlege mir gerade, ob und wann ja, wie ich das machen soll. Ich habe sie eigentlich auch immer gemocht, da ich aber eher auf das Ende der Geschichte zustreben will, könnte sich das trotzdem noch als recht schwer erweisen, noch einmal einen neuen Charakter einzuführen. Aber ich überlegs mir, die Idee gefällt mir auf alle Fälle.  
lol Ja, dein Nazgûl-Pferdchen muss schon so einiges drauf haben, um Furcht einflössender als mein Pferdchen zu sein. g Aber danke für das Kompliment, was unsere Fotostory angeht! Hat auch echt Spass gemacht…  
lol Du kennst mich doch, ich würde doch bestimmt noch nicht aufhören, Aragorn zu quälen! Der kriegt schon noch seinen Anteil an Angst/Torture und allem was dazu gehört… Nur habe ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen, ich wollte ihn in der ersten Schlacht noch nicht verletzt werden lassen, aber kannst ja sehen, wie es herausgekommen ist… seufz  
Und mit der englischen Geschichte, da muss ich mal schauen. Im Moment schreibe ich fast lieber an Thorongil, aber die andere will ich auch mal fertigschreiben.  
So, danke für die Review, ist schön, dich auch wieder dabei zu haben! )_

_-_

_Hui, es geht nicht mehr lange und meine Antworten auf eure Reviews werden länger als das Kapitel an sich! ggg_

_Aber ihr seid toll, danke für die ständige Unterstützung! smile_


	21. Neue Schwierigkeiten

_Hi__ ihr!_

_Ja, ich schäme mich zutiefst euch so lange im Stich gelassen zu haben… Vielleicht interessieren euch die Gründe nicht, aber ich werde sie jetzt trotzdem kurz aufzählen, schon nur um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen. )  
Erstens hat die Schule wieder voll zugeschlagen und ich hatte nur noch sehr wenig Zeit. So voll müde macht Schreiben keinen Spass mehr und auch die Muse bleibt da häufig aus.  
Der zweite und noch etwas wichtigere Grund ist, dass ich mich mit diesem Kapitel irgendwie verrannt habe… Ich weiss nicht genau warum, aber das Geschriebene wollte einfach nicht so herauskommen, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. Auch jetzt bin ich immer noch nicht zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel und finde es richtig gehend schlecht. Wohl das schlechteste meiner Geschichte bis jetzt… naserümpf  
Ich wollte euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen und habe mich nun trotzdem dazu entschieden, dieses Kapitel zu posten._

_Nun ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder besser wird mit der Zeit und mit der Muse… Bis dahin danke ich allen, die mir treu geblieben sind. Und nun endlich zum Kapitel!_

**Kapitel 21 – Neue Schwierigkeiten**

Es war Thorongil nicht leicht gefallen, Dorlas von der Notwendigkeit des Befreiungsversuches zu überzeugen. Der andere Mann hatte zuerst gar nicht glauben wollen, dass Thorongil den Haradrim tatsächlich befreit hatte, und hatte sich danach mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt, in die Sache mit hineingezogen zu werden. Nach wütenden Ausrufen, Flüchen und vielen dunklen Blicken hatte sich Dorlas schliesslich soweit beruhigt, dass er Thorongil hatte weiter erzählen lassen. Der neu ernannte Hauptmann hatte sich nicht von Dorlas' Ausbruch beeindrucken lassen, sondern hatte sich äusserlich nichts anmerken lassen, dass er auch nur einen Schimmer von Zweifeln gegenüber seinem Handeln verspürte. Doch stimmte dies nicht ganz, denn Thorongil war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er diesmal zu weit gegangen war. Trotzdem, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und er musste Dorlas davon überzeugen, ihm die Heilkräuter zu bringen.

„Thorongil, bitte, das kann doch alles nicht dein Ernst sein! Willst du denn unbedingt deine Karriere ruinieren?"

Thorongil verschränkte nur ruhig die Arme vor seiner Brust und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Der Statthalter ist ein gerechter Mann und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts davon weiss, wie schlecht die Gefangenen im Kerker behandelt werden. Ich fürchte die Strafen nicht, die man mir auferlegen wird."

Dorlas rollte nur aufgebracht die Augen und wanderte unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Thorongil fasste ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich.

„Dorlas", sprach er eindringlich auf den anderen Mann ein. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich die volle Verantwortung übernehmen werde. Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass du nichts davon wusstest, sondern dass ich dich nur angewiesen hatte, mir Kräuter zu beschaffen. Als dein Hauptmann kann ich dir schliesslich solche Dinge ohne weiteres auferlegen. Dich wird keine Schuld treffen."

Dorlas wand sich nervös unter Thorongils entschlossenem Blick und wandte dann schliesslich seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Es geht mir in erster Linie nicht um mich, sondern um dich", seufzte er dann. „Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du das tun musstest. Du hättest doch einfach dem Statthalter Bericht erstatten können, dass du denkst, dieser Gefangene werde schlecht behandelt. Du hättest nicht einen solchen Feldzug wie diesen durchführen müssen!"

Thorongils Entschlossenheit schien für einen Augenblick abzubröckeln, als er seine eigenen Zweifel aus Dorlas' Mund hörte.

„Ich weiss", gab Thorongil zu und wandte zum ersten Mal den Blick von Dorlas' Gesicht. „Ich habe zu rasch gehandelt. Doch du hättest den Jungen sehen sollen! Mit der ganzen Bürokratie hätte die Verlegung des Knaben Tage gedauert, wenn man mir überhaupt Gehör geschenkt hätte. Er hat diese Zeit nicht. Bitte, du weißt, ich flehe nicht gerne um etwas, aber bitte hilf mir!"

„Du könntest es mir befehlen", sagte Dorlas bedächtig und hielt den Kopf schräg, als er die Reaktion seines Hauptmanns abwartete. Thorongil blickte ihn scharf an, doch flackerte sein Blick unsicher.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", gab Thorongil zur Antwort. „Ich werde die Kräuter selber holen gehen, wenn du dich weigerst. Aber ich werde dir nicht mit meiner Befehlsgewalt etwas antun, das du für unrichtig hältst. Entweder hilfst du mir aus freiem Willen und aus Freundschaft oder du hilfst mir gar nicht."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Schlafraum und schliesslich seufzte Dorlas geschlagen.

„Also gut, ich mache es", willigte er mürrisch ein. „Du weißt wirklich, wie man Leute überredet. Du solltest nicht Soldat sein, sondern Politiker."

Damit ging Dorlas immer noch grummelnd zur Tür und machte sich auf den Weg für zu den Häusern der Heilung. Thorongil erlaubte sich nur ein kurzes Siegeslächeln, bevor er augenblicklich wieder die Treppen hinauf rannte und die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufriss.

Der Junge lag noch in der genau gleichen Stellung wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihn verlassen hatte. Thorongil fühlte eine eisige Hand nach seinem Hals greifen, als er sah, dass der Knabe nicht mehr zu atmen schien. Es konnte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Mit einem Sprung war er am Bett und eine Hand fühlte sofort nach einem Puls. Er war da, wenn auch schwach, und von nahem sah Thorongil nun, dass auch ein ganz schwacher Atem die Brust des Jungen hob und senkte. Die Erleichterung, die ihn bei dieser Erkenntnis erfüllte, war nur von kurzer Dauer. Der Zustand des Haradrim war bedenklich und auch mit Hilfe der Kräuter war das Überleben des Kindes nicht gesichert.

Thorongil wurde klar, dass er wohl zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage die elbische Heilungsart würde anwenden müssen. Es war eine äusserst anstrengende Methode für den Heiler und erforderte ein hohes Mass an Kraft und Konzentration. Elrond hatte Thorongil schon früh in die elbischen Heiltechniken eingeführt, denn das Blut der Númenórer floss stark in ihm. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Thorongil tatsächlich etwas mit dieser Art des Heilens hatte anfangen können, und selbst jetzt gebrauchte er sie nur selten. Es stellte eine hohe Gefahr für ihn selber dar, denn es war nur zu leicht, zu viel von seiner eigenen Kraft wegzugeben und dann den Rückweg nicht mehr zu finden.

Doch im Gegensatz zum Zeitpunkt von Imrahils Heilung war Thorongil jetzt frisch und ausgeruht. Bedächtig streckte er die Hand aus, und begann, seine Gedanken nur noch auf die Genesung zu lenken. Er konnte nun die Verstockung in den Lungen des Jungen selber fühlen und obwohl er keine Einsicht in die Denkvorgänge des Haradrim hatte, so spürte er doch die körperlichen Leiden beinahe wie seine eigenen.

Thorongil hatte nicht lange Zeit, dem Jungen Kraft einzuflössen. Wie von weit her hörte er, wie die Türe zu seinem Zimmer sich öffnete. Bevor er den Kontakt zu dem kranken Knaben vorsichtig lösen konnte, spürte er, wie ihn jemand am Arm packte und die Verbindung mit einem Ruck gewaltsam trennte. Thorongil taumelte wie unter einem Schlag, als er sich so plötzlich einem fremdem Mann gegenüber sah und seine Gedanken waren immer noch verwirrt und durcheinander. Dies war eine weitere Gefahr des elbischen Heilens. Eine gewaltsame Trennung von einem Patienten war gefährlich und Thorongil konnte sich glücklich schätzen, noch nicht weit in der Heilung vorangeschritten zu sein.

Thorongil blinzelte mehrmals mit den Augen und versuchte unaufhörlich, Körper und Sinne wieder unter seinen Befehl zu bringen. Seine Sicht war getrübt und er konnte nicht verstehen, was der andere Mann zu ihm sagte. Er wurde einmal heftig geschüttelt, doch noch immer war der Nebel in seinen Gedanken zu dicht, um auch nur etwas davon verstehen zu können, was in seiner Umgebung vor sich ging. Ein Gefühl der aufkommenden Panik machte sich in Thorongil breit, denn er begriff trotz der Verwirrung in seinem Verstand, dass seine Tat aufgeflogen war und dass er sich verteidigen musste. Noch einmal wurde er gewaltsam geschüttelt, doch dies half nicht im Geringsten, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ob dies auch die Einsicht des anderen Mannes war oder ob dieser sich dazu entschieden hatte, die Taktik zu ändern, wusste Thorongil nicht, jedenfalls hörte das Schütteln auf. Irgendjemand holte einen Stuhl und drückte ihn darauf. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor sich Thorongils Gedanken allmählich klärten und er im Stande war, seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Es war wie ein Zusammensetzspiel, bei dem man allmählich aus groben Einzelteilen ein einheitliches Bild mühsam zusammensetzen musste. Irgendjemand schnipste vor Thorongils Gesicht mit den Fingern und dies riss ihn endgültig aus seiner Verwirrung. Mit einem schnellen Blick schaute er auf und blickte zu seinem Entsetzen direkt in das ruhige Gesicht des Statthalters. Hätte Thorongil mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt, dann hätte er wohl geschrien. Doch so wie die Sache sich verhielt, schaute er Ecthelion nur aus grossen, verblüfften Augen an, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu äussern.

Der Statthalter merkte sehr wohl, dass sich der Blick des Hauptmannes geklärt hatte und dass der andere Mann endlich fähig war, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

„Er spielt uns etwas vor", knurrte der Hauptmann neben Ecthelion und stellte sich neben Thorongil, um den anderen Mann erneut am Arm zu packen.

Der Statthalter hob die Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Nein, Hauptmann Borathor, gebt ihm einen Augenblick Zeit, damit er sich fassen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass er uns etwas vorspielt."

Borathor schaute den Statthalter zweifelnd an, doch getraute er sich nicht, seinem Herrn zu widersprechen. Stattdessen blickte er nur weiter mit einem überaus düsteren Blick auf Thorongil, der seinen Kopf erneut gesenkt hatte und sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe massierte.

Ecthelion bemerkte den feindseligen Blick Borathors und beschloss, dass er besser dran war, ohne den älteren Hauptmann bei sich zu haben.

„Hauptmann Borathor, bitte lasst mich einen Augenblick mit Thorongil allein."

Erstaunt riss Borathor die Augen auf. „Aber…"

„Nein, ich befehle es Euch. Wartet draussen vor der Tür auf mich."

„Wie Ihr es wünscht, mein Herr", resignierte der ältere Hauptmann schliesslich und zog sich aus dem Zimmer zurück.

Der Statthalter zog einen zweiten Stuhl heran und setzte sich Thorongil gegenüber. Die Schultern des jungen Hauptmanns hingen schlaff herunter und den Kopf hatte er tief auf seine Brust gesenkt, so dass die dunklen Haare den grössten Teil seines Gesichts verbargen.

„Hauptmann Thorongil, schaut mich an", kam der leise, jedoch nicht unfreundliche Befehl des Statthalters.

Thorongil schaute auf, und Ecthelion erschrak ein wenig, als er das Gesicht des anderen Mannes sah. Es war blass, beinahe weiss, und die Falten auf der Stirn des jungen Hauptmannes verzerrten die Züge, als litte Thorongil unter Schmerzen. Die Augen blickten immer noch etwas verwirrt und ein Schleier lag darüber, so dass der Glanz der faszinierend silbernen Augen beinahe verschwunden war. Sie wirkten trüb und matt.

Ecthelions Brauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen, als er den Mann vor sich musterte. Was ging in ihm vor? Und was hatten Borathor und er unterbrochen, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatten?

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Herr, ich wollte Euer Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen", sprach Thorongil auf einmal und seine Stimme klang angespannt und rau.

„Was Ihr getan habt, Hauptmann, enttäuscht mich in höchstem Masse", antwortete Ecthelion und die Stimme des Statthalters nahm einen ungewöhnlich harten Ton an. „Ihr habt nicht nur mein Vertrauen in Euch missbraucht, Ihr schadet auch Gondor mit dieser Tat."

Thorongil suchte nach Worten, um seine Tat zu erklären, aber in ihm war eine Leere, die ihn nur stumm und hilflos zurück liess. Ob es tatsächlich mit dem missglückten Heilungsversuch oder aber mit seiner eigenen Unsicherheit zutun hatte, das konnte er nicht sagen.

„Bitte, mein Herr, lasst uns die Sache auf morgen verschieben", bat Thorongil in einem beinahe flehenden Tonfall.

Der Statthalter seufzte schwer, und blickte den Hauptmann lange an. Dann, zu Thorongils Erstaunen und Erleichterung, nickte Ecthelion langsam und stand auf.

„Ich werde Euch gewähren, den Jungen für diese Nacht in Eurer Obhut zu bewahren. Er wird wohl kaum irgendwo hingehen, in diesem Zustand. Ich erwarte Euch morgen vor der Mittagsstunde vor dem versammelten Rat."

Das gesagt, ging der Statthalter ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Türe hinaus. Thorongil atmete erleichtert auf, aber der Druck in seinem Kopf liess nicht nach, sondern wollte nur noch schlimmer werden. Auf einmal, kurz nachdem der Statthalter gegangen war, ging die Türe erneut auf und Dorlas kam herein. Ruckartig blieb er stehen, als er Thorongils graues Gesicht sah. Der Hauptmann stand nur schweigend auf und ging an Dorlas vorbei.

„Thorongil?"

„Bitte Dorlas, kümmere dich um ihn, ich werde später zurück sein."

"."."."."."."

Schnell ging Thorongil aus der Kaserne hinaus, sattelte Felaróf und ritt aus der Stadt hinaus. Es war ihm nicht wichtig, wohin der Hengst ihn brachte, er wollte nur fort von der Stadt. Die frische Luft erfrischte seinen Geist etwas, doch ritt er immer weiter. Manchmal im Schritt, dann wieder im wilden Galopp entfernte er sich immer weiter von Minas Tirith, doch der Schmerz hinter seinen Augen und der Knoten in seinem Bauch wollten sich nicht lösen.

Es war Nacht geworden und der Mond stand beinahe als Kugel am Himmel, als Thorongil sein Pferd endlich hielt. Leichte Wolken, verzettelt wie eine Herde von Schafen am Himmel, zogen über den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel, und die Welt schien in diesem Augenblick unendlich gross. Das Licht des Mondes tauchte die ganze Landschaft in ein silbernes Licht und es zeichnete sich ein deutlicher Schatten vor Thorongils Gestalt auf der Erde ab.

Langsam ging er zu einem Baum hin und setzte sich dann an seinen Stamm auf den Boden. Den schmerzenden Kopf legte er an die raue Rinde hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Kein Windstoss bewegte die Blätter des Baumes und nur von weither hörte er Nachtvögel in den entfernten Wäldern singen und rufen.

Die Nacht schien ruhig und friedlich, alles zeigte sich im Einklang. Nur er, Thorongil, schien die Ruhe zu stören. Weshalb konnten ihn die silbernen Strahlen des Mondes nicht wie früher etwas Frieden schenken? Früher war er sich oftmals bei Nacht hinausgeschlichen und er hatte sich auf den Wiesen den Mond und die Sterne angeschaut. Nie hatte er sich vor der Nacht gefürchtet. Es war nicht die Nacht, die böse war, sondern es waren nur die Menschen, die ihr Böses nachsagten, weil sie sich vor der Ungewissheit fürchten. Man konnte nicht alles so genau wie bei Tag erkennen und oftmals schwebten in der Nacht die Gedanken frei, so dass sich so manch einer bei Nacht seinen Sorgen und Ängsten gegenüberstellt sah.

Doch war dies bei Thorongil nie der Fall gewesen. Er hatte sich geborgen gefühlt, in der Umarmung der Nacht, und es schien die Zeit zu sein, wo die Sorgen ihm am fernsten lagen. Jedoch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, bot ihm nicht einmal mehr die Nacht Trost.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben, doch es nützte nichts. Noch nie, nicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas erlebt wie die abrupte Trennung beim Heilen. Es war, als sträube sich seine Seele, wieder mit seinem Körper eins zu werden und jedes Geräusch, jede Berührung und jedes Licht war wie ein Stich. Noch immer fühlte er sich nicht dazu imstande, einen klaren Gedanken für längere Zeit zu fassen, sein Verstand war aufgewühlt wie das Meer in einer Sturmnacht.

Und was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, das war die Gewissheit, dass nicht alle diese Gedanken und Gefühle seine eigenen waren. Er fühlte noch immer das hohe Fieber des Jungen und seine Schmerzen, und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Thorongil immer wieder über die Augen, über die Ohren und fühlte dann wieder der Schläfe entlang. Der Schmerz schien nicht aufhören zu wollen.

Weit über ihm, am Nachthimmel, schob sich eine Wolke vor den Mond und dämpfte das helle Licht ein bisschen. Noch immer war es friedlich draussen, nur Felaróf, der friedlich graste, schnaubte ab und zu und wandte dann wieder seinem Meister den Kopf zu. Doch Thorongil regte sich nicht mehr und sein Kopf war ihm tief auf die Brust gesunken.

TBC -

****

**_Antworten auf Reviews:_**

_Enessa____ Hey, vielen Dank für die ausführliche Review und die vielen Komplimente! Tut mir leid, dass du jetzt gerade einen mentalen Schwachpunkt von mir erlebt hast, normalerweise poste ich schneller… g  
Fasse mich dieses Mal etwas kürzer, tut mir leid, ich hab so wenig Zeit. seufz_

_Ali:__ Tja, der Junge ist und bleibt halt der Feind für viele Leute, auch wenn er noch ein Kind ist. Engstirnigkeit tut nie gut! )  
Danke auch dieses Mal für die Review!_

_Yavanna____ Hey, tut mir leid, dass es dieses Mal wieder so lange gegangen ist, dabei hast du mich ja gerade für die Schnelligkeit des Postens gelobt… schäm  
Und ja, dieses Mal ging Aragorn wohl wirklich etwas zu weit… Mal sehn, wie er da wieder rauskommt. g_

_Nienna____ Hehe, den Titel des vorigen Kapitels hab ich absichtlich „Im Kerker" genannt, damit man da zuerst einmal etwas erschrocken ist, und der Reaktionen zufolge hat das ganz gut geklappt. g  
Auch hier ein grosses Sorry dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat…_

_Elitenschwein:__ Ups, jetzt sind wir wohl wieder im Gleichstand. Du hast vorhin lange nicht reviewt und ich hab jetzt dafür lange nichts mehr gepostet… schäm Ich hoffe jetzt einmal, dass du dir nicht schon gute Foltermethoden für zukünftiges Ausbleiben der Kapitel ausgedacht hast… g  
So, werd mich dieses Mal etwas kürzer fassen, aber man sieht sich ja ab und zu im Messenger… )_

_Hummel:__ Hehe, ja stimmt, ich denke mal, dass der Aragorn der Ringkriegszeit doch schon viel dazugelernt hat von seinen früheren Fehlern… Der jetzige Thorongil darf solche Fehler ja zum Glück noch machen. Und irgendwie musste er diese Lektion ja lernen. g_

_Pemaroth____ Ja, das mit der Militärordnung war wohl wirklich mal nötig, dass ich das klargestellt habe. Jedenfalls haben sich da noch andere dafür bedankt. )  
Und ja, Aragorn wird auch noch Heerführer, aber du hast Recht, im Moment steht er nicht gerade vor einer zweiten Beförderung… )_


End file.
